


Dance with the Devil

by YukikoFubuki



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Medium - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Murder, Only One Bed, Past Character Death, Police, Serial Killers, Shizaya - Freeform, Spookyrarara, durarara - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukikoFubuki/pseuds/YukikoFubuki
Summary: Cuando una extraña ola de asesinatos empiece a suceder, el teniente del departamento de policía de Ikebukuro tendrá que aliarse con un médium e informante que lo único que desea es sacarlo de quicio constantemente.Ambos deberán enfrentarse a viejos traumas y sucesos para atrapar al causante de todo el desastre ¿Serán capaces de hacerlo antes de perderse en la oscuridad de un triste pasado?





	1. Capítulo 1: El principio del misterio

**Author's Note:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**_Zona norte de _ ** ** _ Ikebukuro _ ** ** _ , _ ** ** _ lunes _ ** ** _ , _ ** ** _ veintitrés _ ** ** _ horas. _ **

—¡Auxilio! ¡Qué alguien me ayude por favor! —Gritaba desesperado un hombre, con un traje bastante sucio y roto, mientras corría por su vida. 

El metálico sonido del cuchillo que aquella persona deslizaba lentamente sobre las paredes de la desierta calle, junto con unos lentos y pesados pasos, eran los únicos sonidos de respuesta a su pedido de ayuda. 

No sabía de qué dirección provenían y su miedo mezclado con el llanto empezaban a nublar tanto su juicio como su visión, y como si fuera poco, acababa de llegar a un callejón sin salida. 

—¿Ya se cansó de correr la ratita? —Escuchó en tono burlón desde alguna de las sombras de esa calle. —Por favor, no me cause más problemas señor Yoshihisa, le prometo que no le dolerá nada, solo tiene que cooperar. —Agregó aquella voz mientras seguía haciendo sonidos con su arma. 

—¡Te suplico que no lo hagas! ¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¿¡Q-quieres dinero!? ¡Tengo mucho, sólo déjame volver con mi familia! —Gritaba entre lloriqueos el aterrado hombre, quién escuchaba a esa persona cada vez más cerca de él. —¡SÓLO DIME QUÉ QUIERES Y DÉJAME EN PAZ! 

De repente, todo se quedó en un absoluto silencio que, ante los oídos del hombre, solo era interrumpido por su desbocado palpitar. 

Por un momento, creyó que se había salvado, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando una gran sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos rojos se dejaron ver desde la obscuridad. 

—Quiero su vida. —Susurró con una voz gutural antes de clavar el objeto punzante en el pecho del de traje. 

Yoshihisa quiso gritar por el dolor cada vez más agonizante que le invadía, pero su voz no salió más que como un suspiro mientras todo su cuerpo se retorcía sin control al sentir un desagradable y fuerte hormigueo por todos lados, para al final dejarse caer mientras su sangre brotaba por la herida, boca, ojos y orejas lentamente, llevándose consigo su existencia. 

—¿Hm? Al parecer la información que nos dieron estaba mal, este tipo no era a quien buscábamos. —Se quejó con disgusto quién causo esa muerte mientras veía algo de vapor salir del cadáver. —Bueno, ya no hay más que hacer, tendré que seguir buscando luego~. —Agregó, restándole importancia mientras volteaba y abandonaba la escena. 

** _ Zona norte de _ ** ** _ Ikebukuro _ ** ** _ , martes _ ** ** _ por la mañana _ ** ** _ , _ ** ** _ ocho _ ** ** _ horas. _ **

Un adormilado rubio miraba por la ventana del taxi que lo llevaba hacia su trabajo con un semblante de preocupación en el rostro. 

Una llamada lo había despertado por lo menos una hora antes de que suene su alarma para avisarle que hubo una emergencia y tenía que presentarse lo más rápido posible en cierta dirección. 

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio antes de tomar un sorbo de la botella de leche que compró en la tienda junto a su casa -la cual, junto con un par de dorayakis, serían su desayuno de ese día- al pensar en que, en su trabajo como teniente en las fuerzas policiales en el departamento de investigación, solo había un significado posible para la palabra “emergencia” 

Alguien había sido asesinado. 

Sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en esas horrendas personas capaces de matar a alguien más por motivos banales como dinero o despecho, aunque si lo habían llamado era porque no creían en alguno de los típicos motivos como móvil del crimen. Trató de calmarse un poco al pensar que, si se descontrolaba, solo el pobre taxista saldría perjudicado. 

Cuando al fin llegó al lugar, atravesó al pequeño y curioso gentío junto a la cinta policial y fue hacia su mejor amigo y colega para que le informe la situación. 

—Oh Shizuo, veo que al fin llegas. —Saludó un hombre con gafas sin mirarlo mientras tomaba algunas fotos a un cadáver, en un estado de descomposición bastante notable, sobre un charco de sangre. El hombre era medianamente alto, de cabellos marrones y ojos grisáceos cubiertos por unos lentes cuadrados que vestía una bata de doctor. 

—Shinra ¿Qué es lo que pasó? —Preguntó tras colocarse a su lado y observar a la víctima. 

—Su nombre era Tobio Yoshihisa, 41 años, casado y con dos hijos, trabajaba como gerente general en la empresa de computación Suny en el centro del distrito y estaba volviendo a su casa cuando al parecer fue atacado por alguien. Una señora lo encontró hoy por la mañana cuando salió a comprar más temprano. —Informó el de cabellos marrones quien, al terminar con las fotos, comenzó a tomar muestras del charco de sangre. 

—¿Crees que fue un intento de robo? 

—No lo creo, tanto su billetera como su celular estaban con él, lo único que faltaba era su maletín, pero lo buscaron por los alrededores y apareció a un par de cuadras junto a un basurero. 

—Tal vez lo arrojó y huyó cuando su atacante apareció. —Pensó mientras observaba las calles que conducían hacia ese callejón. —De momento lo que hay que hacer es revisar las cámaras de seguridad que nos puedan mostrar el camino de nuestra víctima, pediré a alguien que se encargue de los permisos ¿Ya le avisaron a su familia? —Ante el asentimiento de su colega, soltó un pequeño suspiro. —Bien, entonces yo me encargaré de hablar con ellos e interrogarlos respecto a si tenía relaciones conflictivas con alguien, te encargo la autopsia. —Y dicho esto, se alejó para comenzar a hacer llamadas. 

Un tiempo después, el rubio había llegado a la casa de la víctima, donde fue recibido por su viuda, un joven de dieciséis y una niña de diez años. 

—N-no lo entiendo, Tobio era un buen hombre ¿Por qué alguien haría algo como esto? —Sollozaba la mujer de cuarenta años, quien era abrazada por su hijo. 

—Lamento mucho su pérdida señora, pero necesito que me diga si sabe de algún tipo de problemas que su esposo pudiese haber tenido con alguno de sus compañeros o clientes por cualquier motivo, incluso si fueron peleas pequeñas nos servirá para atrapar a quien pudo haberlo hecho. —Explicó, tratando de mostrarse lo más compasivo que pudiese. 

No es que realmente no sintiera pena por la familia, pero nunca se le había dado bien lidiar con esas cosas y no quería que la mujer pensase que era un cretino. 

—No, él era un empleado modelo, todos sus compañeros y subordinados lo apreciaban mucho, siempre que alguien tenía un problema él los ayudaba. —En su rostro se mostró una sonrisa lastimera y acarició la alianza que tenía en su dedo anular. —No es porque haya sido mi esposo, pero realmente era lo que cualquiera definiría como un “ciudadano ilustre” ¿No lo cree? —Su voz acabó por quebrarse por completo al tiempo que el llanto brotaba de su interior con fuerza. 

—Bien, supongo que será mejor que los deje por hoy, realmente lamento lo que pasó. —Dijo el oficial mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dejaba la taza de té que le habían ofrecido. Sacó una pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón y la dejó sobre la mesa. —Les pediré que hasta que esto no se resuelva no salgan de la ciudad, si descubren algo o se sienten amenazados de cualquier manera, no duden en llamarme de inmediato. Los mantendré al tanto de lo que descubramos. —Concluyó, para luego hacer una leve reverencia y dirigirse hacia la puerta. 

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, una voz lo detuvo. 

—Teniente Heiwajima. —Lo llamó el hijo mayor, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido en lo que era una clara expresión de enojo y tristeza. —Le ruego que encuentre a quien hizo esto y lo lleve ante la justicia, de otra forma el alma de mi padre no podrá descansar en paz. —El muchacho hizo una reverencia de 90° frente al mayor y con voz débil, volvió a hablar. —Por favor. 

Shizuo sintió su corazón doler ante esa imagen, parece que el chico realmente apreciaba a su progenitor. Puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del más bajo y acarició un poco sus cabellos. 

—Te juro que lo encontraré, aunque eso me cueste la vida, quédate tranquilo. —El menor se enderezó y lo miró con los ojos brillando ante la confianza de las palabras ajenas. —Así que déjame pedirte un favor, sé que es duro para ti, pero debes ser fuerte y ayudar a tu madre y tu hermana con esto, manténganse unidos y nada malo les pasará. —El adolescente bajó la cabeza un momento y asintió. —Cuento contigo. —Fue su despedida antes de dejar la residencia. 

Estaba caminado con dirección a la central de cámaras de seguridad para buscar las filmaciones que había pedido por la mañana hasta que un mensaje de Kishitani lo hizo frenar. 

—“_ Tienes que venir de inmediato” _— No estaba seguro de qué era, pero solo esas cuatro palabras bastaron para tener un mal presentimiento. Le envió un mensaje a otro de sus compañeros para que se encargue de lo de las cámaras y empezó a marchar con dirección a la central. 

Tras un tiempo de caminata, llegó al departamento policial en el que trabajaba y se dirigió directamente al laboratorio de autopsias, encontrándose con el remitente del mensaje y Kadota, otro de sus amigos y compañero de equipo el cual era alto, de cabello marrón oscuro cubierto por un pañuelo gris y ojos del mismo color que el cabello, quien lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. 

—Me alegro de que ya hayas llegado, estoy seguro de que esto te parecerá muy interesante. —Empezó el de la bata con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para el asunto que estaban tratando. —Si tuviesen que decir cuánto tiempo tiene muerto este hombre por el estado en el que encontramos el cuerpo ¿Cuánto dirían? —La pregunta desconcertó a ambos hombres por igual ¿No se supone que determinar eso era su trabajo? 

—Uh... ¿Una semana o un par de días? —Respondió el segundo más alto, siendo secundado por el rubio. 

—Pues se equivocarían. —Contestó y les hizo una seña para que lo sigan hasta la mesa donde el cuerpo se encontraba. —Por la temperatura de su hígado y el _ rigor mortis _ que presentaba el cuerpo al ser encontrado puedo decirles que este hombre fue asesinado ayer por la noche y la causa de muerte fue una puñalada en el pecho que atravesó su pulmón... Entre otras cosas. —Ante la mirada confusa de sus compañeros, prosiguió. —Analizando todo su cuerpo descubrí que sus órganos internos muestran quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado, sin embargo, esas quemaduras empezaron desde adentro, para ser específicos desde el lugar donde clavaron el arma, y descompuso el interior, dejando el exterior prácticamente intacto a excepción del olor a podredumbre y la coloración verde y violácea en su piel, claro está. 

—¿Qué? No es posible que eso ocurra solo por una puñalada ¿Fue envenenado o algo por el estilo? —Preguntó el teniente, incluso más desconcertado que antes. 

—Mandé muestras a toxicología, pero todas dieron negativo, ni veneno ni ácidos u otras sustancias corrosivas fueron encontradas en su sistema. Y además de eso, quiero que vean esto. —Se dirigió hacia otro escritorio y volvió con un tubo de ensayo con un líquido de color negro —¿Saben qué es esto? Una muestra de sangre que saqué del pulmón perforado. Estaba lleno de sangre a causa de la herida, pero era negra como la noche, eso a pesar de que Yoshihisa no tocó un cigarrillo en toda su vida según lo que dice su historial médico, aparte de que a pesar de todo este tiempo no se coaguló a diferencia de la sangre del resto del cuerpo. —Los otros agentes no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, y por la expresión del de gafas, él tampoco tenía alguna explicación científica a todo lo dicho. El médico tragó en seco y su semblante se tornó algo sombrío antes de hablar. —A lo que quiero llegar contándoles todo esto es que... Todo este análisis que hice y sus resultados son iguales a los de... — 

—El caso Masashiro. —Siguió Kyōhei, creando un ambiente pesado en la habitación. 

“El caso Masahiro” había sido caratulado como crimen pasional al encontrar culpable al señor Daiki Masahiro de asesinar a su esposa Tomoko. Sin embargo, el hombre juraba por su vida y la de sus hijos que él no había sido, que era imposible y que su esposa era de lo que más amaba en el mundo, incluso la autopsia había dado como resultado que la puñalada que la mujer recibió en el vientre no debería haberla asesinado por sí sola, que el estado de descomposición del cuerpo no cuadraba demasiado con el tiempo de muerte y muchas otras discrepancias. Desde ese caso habían pasado unos dos meses y a la gran mayoría no los había terminado de convencer esa historia, ni siquiera a los hijos de la pareja, pero a falta de más evidencia que las huellas del cuchillo sobre la mujer, se cerró la investigación y se lo condenó a cadena perpetua. 

Los tres se quedaron en silencio pensando en la posibilidad de que un asesino misterioso estuviese siendo el culpable de todo, pero si fuese así ¿Qué relación podría haber entre la primer y segunda víctima? La primera era una anciana de setenta años que ya tenía nietos y vivía con su esposo de sus pensiones, y el otro era un hombre más joven y todavía empleado. A simple vista, dos personas muy diferentes. Y en caso de ser un asesino en serie ¿Qué clase de arma utilizaba como para dejar los cuerpos en ese estado? Las pericias habían revelado que en ambos casos se usaron cuchillos, pero eso sigue sin tener lógica. 

—Tengo una idea. —Rompió el silencio tras unos minutos, Shinra. —Tal vez es increíblemente poco ortodoxa y extraña, pero... Viendo como es la situación actualmente, no se me ocurre otra solución. 

—No estarás pensando en llamarlo ¿Verdad? —El hombre del pañuelo en la cabeza lucía incluso más atónito que antes. 

—¿De quién hablan? ¿Cuál es tu idea Shinra? —Preguntó perdido el rubio, sin entender el porqué de las miradas cómplices entre ambos. 

—Tal vez no te guste mucho, pero iremos con un médium para que nos ayude. —Explicó el de anteojos con una seriedad que demostraba que no era una broma. 

—¿Un... Médium? 

** _ Continuará... _ **


	2. El informante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

_ **Capítulo 2: El informante.** _

* * *

—¿Un... Médium? ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó Shizuo alzando una ceja. —¿De dónde se supone que vamos a sacar uno?

—Eso ya lo tengo resuelto ¿recuerdas que te dije que hice un amigo en la secundaria? Bueno, él es el médium. —Explicó tranquilamente Shinra, aunque viendo la expresión del rubio, sabía que no estaba para nada convencido. —Sólo vamos hasta Shinjuku a hablar con él, si no te convence, volvemos y olvidamos el asunto, pero ¿No te parece toda esta situación lo suficientemente rara como para tener que consultar con uno? —Antes de darle tiempo de contestar, lo interrumpió. —Está decidido entonces, lo llamé hace un rato y le dije que iría a su casa, así que ustedes vayan al auto que cuando yo guarde el cuerpo y mis demás muestras iré. —Ordenó el más bajo mientras los empujaba fuera del laboratorio.

Una media hora de viaje después, habían llegado a un rascacielos donde el guardia de seguridad amablemente los dejó pasar tras decir que eran policías, por lo que subieron en ascensor hasta el piso en el que vivía el amigo del de anteojos. Cuando llegaron, tocaron el timbre de la puerta y, tras unos minutos, se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre joven de cabello negro y corto con ojos rojo oscuro, estatura normal y complexión delgada.

—Shinra ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —Preguntó con una expresión de desconfianza el supuesto médium, expresión que cambió a una sonrisa tras voltear. —Hola Dotachin~, ha pasado tiempo. —Volvió a cambiar su semblante al notar la presencia del más alto, a quien observó con interés. —¿Oh? ¿Es acaso un nuevo cliente? —Preguntó con voz cantarina, molestando bastante al más alto.

—Izaya, siempre es un gusto que nos invites a tu casa. Él es el teniente Shizuo Heiwajima, un amigo nuestro. —Agradeció el médico, quién esquivó al dueño del departamento y entró como si fuese suyo, siendo seguido por los otros dos. —¿Recuerdas mi llamado de hoy? Vinimos a hablar de eso.

—¿No te dije que no vinieras?

—¿Mm? Tú mismo me dijiste "puedes venir cuando se te dé la gana”

—Yo te dije “NO puedes venir cuando se te dé la gana”, era claramente una negación. —Se quejó el anfitrión, quien, al ver tan cómodos a los tres en su sillón, bufó y se sentó frente a ellos. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren? No me diste muchos detalles por teléfono.

—Necesitamos que nos ayudes con un caso. —Empezó Kadota. —Están ocurriendo crímenes extraños y necesitamos que tú… —

—¿Quieren que les pregunte a los espíritus si saben algo? —Terminó el azabache, y al recibir un asentimiento como respuesta, sonrió. —Pensar que la policía iba a terminar pidiendo ayuda a alguien como yo, significa que están realmente desesperados. —Se regocijó.

—¿Planeas ayudarnos o no? Más bien ¿siquiera eres realmente un médium? —Habló molesto el teniente, cansado de toda esa ironía, sin importarle las miradas de pánico de sus compañeros de trabajos o la de rabia que tenía el de ojos rojos.

—Mira... Shizu-chan, si hay algo que odio más que a quienes me pide de mala forma las cosas, es la gente que no cree en mis habilidades y me mira como a un loco. —Se quejó con una expresión realmente molesta el contrario. —Pero antes de demostrarte que sí lo soy para que te quedes tranquilo, déjame presentarme. —Agregó con una mano en el pecho y una sonrisa de superioridad. —Mi nombre es Izaya Orihara y soy el informante al que varias veces le debieron los datos necesaria para arrestar criminales. Aunque a veces también soy quien les da la información a los criminales para que escapen, es un placer.

—Básicamente eres una rata que trabaja para el mejor postor. —Frunció el ceño, e incluso más cuando el otro ensanchó su sonrisa. —Y mi nombre es Shizuo Heiwajima, no ‘Shizu-chan’, no vayas por ahí tan arrogante con la gente.

—Oh~ cuánto miedo me das~. —Se burló el informante antes de aclararse la garganta y volver a su estado de seriedad. —Sobre que no me creas, lo único que se me ocurre hacer es probarte que es verdad. —El más bajo se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el rubio tendiéndole una mano, siendo observado con confusión. —Algunos tenemos “dones extra” además de ver y escuchar espíritus, el mío en particular es proyectar mi visión en otros si eso es lo que quiero solo con tocarlos, así que dame tu mano y acabemos con esto.

—Espera ¿quieres decir que hay espíritus aquí ahora mismo? —Ante un movimiento afirmativo, el policía se levantó con desconfianza y tomó la mano ajena.

Una extraña e incómoda sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo, siendo más intensa en los ojos. Tras parpadear un par de veces por la molestia y volver a abrirlos, pudo distinguir con asombro que efectivamente había tres fantasmas en esa sala.

El primero era un hombre mayor de más de sesenta años que tenía el cabello blanco al igual que su barba y bigote, unos anteojos redondos que cubrían unos grisáceos ojos, estatura alta y cuerpo delgado pero fornido. Junto a él, había dos niños, que por su apariencia tendrían como mucho doce años, uno era de cabello y ojos rojos violáceo y algo escuálido, mientras que la niña tenía cabello rubio ceniza, ojos rosados y una seria expresión. Además, entre los tres tenían en común que sus pieles se veían más brillantes y pálidas que lo normal.

Los tres espíritus estaban hablando tranquilamente entre ellos hasta que notaron la mirada del teniente, quien estaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

—¿Ahora ves que no miento? De cualquier modo, si crees que son hologramas o algo así puedes escribirles en una hoja alguna cosa y ellos me lo podrán leer. —Desafió el azabache con una sonrisa, quien al ver que el otro asentía aún desconfiado, se acercó sin soltarlo hasta una mesa, buscó un cuaderno y un marcador y se lo alcanzó al otro. —Entonces, ahora escribe algo sin que yo lo vea y muéstraselos. —Explicó mientras volteaba hacia los otros invitados. —Dotachin, préstame tu amada bandana y cúbreme los ojos, así no podrá acusarme de hacer trampa.

El dueño del pañuelo obedeció y después fue hacia su jefe para ayudarlo a sujetar el cuaderno para que él empiece a escribir, ya que no podía usar la mano que estaba siendo sujetada por el dueño de casa. Tras terminar, el rubio mostró la hoja hacia las tres presencias quienes, al haber escuchado la conversación anterior, leyeron la hoja.

—Ahí dice “no puedo creer que este idiota esté diciendo la verdad ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?” Y la respuesta es que yo soy Sozoro, y ellos son Haruto y Himari, un placer teniente Heiwajima. —Habló el de cabello gris con calma y una pequeña sonrisa mientras señalaba a cada uno respectivamente.

—¿Cómo que “idiota”? —Preguntó algo ofendido el dueño de casa quitándose la venda y volteando hacia quién seguía sujetando su mano para quitarle el objeto y leer lo que decía. —¡Sozoro-san! ¡Tu agregaste eso!

—Estoy seguro de que el teniente se moría de ganas de ponerlo, solo le hice el favor. —Contestó sin pena alguna el anciano, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada molesta de su jefe y una risa por parte del policía.

—Em… ¿Ya terminaron? Recuerden que lo único que vemos y escuchamos nosotros es a dos tortolitos sujetándose de las manos y hablándole a la nada. —Molestó Shinra, causando que sus dos amigos noten que no se habían soltado, para hacerlo casi de inmediato y con expresión de asco. —Como sea, volviendo al tema Izaya, si pudieras averiguar algo sería de gran ayuda.

—Bueno, puedo intentar averiguar algo si pregunto, pero ¿Qué hay para mí si los ayudo? Recuerda que yo no trabajo gratis, mi estimado futuro cliente. —Replicó el informante mientras volvía a su asiento.

—No te arrestare por el servicio que brindas, el espionaje y venta de información son ilegales ¿Lo sabes? —Amenazó el más alto.

—Claro que lo sé, pero no hay forma de que me incrimines por eso porque nunca conseguirás pruebas, tendrás que buscar otra cosa.

—Te pagaremos como asesor luego de que nos comiences a dar información, y si no aceptas le contaré a todo el mundo tus dos secretos más vergonzosos, además de publicar en todos lados que puedes ver y escuchar fantasmas para que todos los de la ciudad te vengan a molestar. —Habló Shinra con una sonrisa que era de todo menos inocente.

—Siempre supe que no podía confiar en ti. —Rió el médium. —Está bien, ya que no tengo muchas opciones los ayudaré, pero necesito que me den toda la información que tengan para saber por dónde empezar.

—Entonces tendrás que acompañarnos a la estación, me niego a dejarte siquiera copias de los datos. —Explicó Heiwajima, quién seguía sin estar demasiado contento con la presencia de ese sujeto como compañero.

Luego de una pequeña discusión entre Izaya y Shizuo, los cuatro fueron hacia la estación de policía y entraron al laboratorio del forense, dónde el cadáver de Yoshihisa seguía guardado.

—Bien, esta es nuestra víctima, ve si puedes encontrarlo en algún lado y preguntarle qué pasó.

—No hace falta intentar encontrarlo, literalmente está parado detrás de ustedes. —Ante esa respuesta, los tres policías no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrío.

—Y-ya decía yo que sentía algo de frío. —Comentó Kadota tratando de disimular el susto.

El azabache rió y colocó una grabadora que tenía en su bolsillo sobre una de las mesas, volvió hacia los otros tres y puso cada una de sus manos en los hombros de Shinra y Kyōhei, mientras que pisaba el pie del rubio, recibiendo una mirada que decía “_¿Era necesario?_” con mucha molestia, a lo que solo volvió a sonreír arrogante.

Ahora los cuatro podían visualizar al hombre, quién observaba en todas direcciones aterrado, como si quisiera ocultarse de algo.

—Señor Yoshihisa ¿Puede escucharme? —Preguntó el informante, causando que el ente se sobresalte y voltee hacia ellos. —Hola, mi nombre es Izaya Orihara y soy un médium, ellos son Shinra, Dotachin y Shizu-chan, son policías y tienen un par de preguntas que hacerle.

Los otros tres no pudieron evitar un suspiro grupal de cansancio al escuchar que el azabache se refirió a los últimos dos por los ridículos apodos que les había puesto, pero lo dejaron de lado cuando el hombre empezó a hablar.

—¿Q-qué...? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? —Interrogó Tobio con un tono de pánico mientras miraba hacia todos lados, hasta que su vista se posó sobre su inerte y pálido cuerpo, lo que causó que abra los ojos con espanto y vaya corriendo en su dirección, comenzando a gritar.

Orihara empezó a tambalearse un poco, soltó ambos hombros para sujetarse la cabeza y empezó a quejarse. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Shizuo llegó a sujetarlo antes de que pase.

—¡Izaya! ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¡Tu nariz está sangrando! —Se alarmó Kishitani, quién le extendió un pañuelo al de ojos rojizos para que se cubra.

—Ese tipo… Sigue gritándole a su cadáver, solo díganle que se calle y e-estaré… bien. — Respondió, aun sufriendo, mientras se aferraba al pecho del rubio con una mano y se limpiaba con la otra.

—Señor Yoshihisa, sé que está situación es horrible, pero necesitamos que se calme si quiere que lo ayudemos, si no lo hace no encontraremos a su asesino y su familia estará intranquila por el resto de sus vidas ¿Lo entiende? —Habló tratando de mantener la calma el hombre de la bandana, quién miraba hacia todos lados y de nuevo a su amigo, quien dejó de quejarse y casi se desploma otra vez de no ser que seguía siendo sujetado por el teniente. —¿Ya se calmó? ¿Puedes seguir? —Al recibir un asentimiento, él y el médico volvieron a acercarse y fueron sujetados, siendo capaces de ver al espíritu otra vez.

El cuadragenario se veía algo perturbado aún -lo que era lógico- pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco más tranquilo que cuando tuvo el shock de ver su propio cadáver.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber? —Preguntó tras unos minutos con un tono de voz que sonaba apagado.

—Pues, primero que nada, diga algo que solo su familia sepa para que quede grabado y asentado que es usted, luego puede contarnos lo que recuerde de su asesino. —Ordenó el médium.

—Algo que sólo sepa mi familia… ¡Ah! Mi hijo mayor en realidad se iba a llamar Chihiro pero mi esposa se arrepintió antes de que nazca porque creyó que lo molestarían por llamarse como la protagonista de “El viaje de Chihiro”, así que lo llamamos Tatsuya. —Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando aquella escena. Su expresión cambió a una de seriedad tras un momento y volvió a hablar. —Mi asesino… Estoy casi seguro de que era una chica por la voz que tenía, no era muy alta, pero si muy delgada y… —El hombre pareció temblar por un segundo al recordar algo. —Y sus ojos… Eran espeluznantemente rojos, como la sangre, diría yo, pero por la oscuridad no pude verla bien, solo sé que me mató con un cuchillo de cocina y que no dejaba de repetir algo sobre tomar la responsabilidad de algo y demás incoherencias que no recuerdo.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron viendo al occiso con confusión, era demasiado extraño todo, pero siendo que era el único testigo, debían escucharlo.

—¿Recuerda si tuvo algún contacto anteriormente con esa joven?

—Con ella no lo sé, pero hace una semana alguien en la calle me hizo un corte en el antebrazo y cuando cicatrizó mi piel se tornó oscura en esa parte, como si estuviese infectado, pero cuando fui al médico me dijo que no era nada.

—Bien, gracias por su tiempo, le pediré que se quede cerca por si recuerda algo o si lo necesitamos. —Dijo Izaya ya más recuperado, quién levantó su índice izquierdo y dibujó algo en el aire, trazos que luego aparecieron sobre la mano del muerto. —Esto es un sello para que no sea llevado por la fuerza al otro mundo, de momento será como si me perteneciera, pero no le haré nada más que atarlo a este mundo, no se preocupe. —El hombre se quedó mirando el kanji que apareció en su piel y luego miró al informante para asentirle.

Después de esa charla, la única certeza que el grupo tenía era que les estaban faltando varias piezas en ese rompecabezas, y eran piezas importantes si querían encontrar al asesino y evitar más muertes.

_ **Continuará…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y esperaban el siguiente pero sigo en exámenes (me faltan dos más so libre, eso si no me va mal en alguno) pero al fin pude tomar cinco minutos para subir la segunda parte.  
Espero que les haya gustado y que si no dejaron kudos ahora, me regalen uno ahora junto con un comentario, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan los lectores (siempre cuando sea de forma constructiva)  
Como ya dije antes, este género no es mi fuerte, así que espero que me tengan paciencia.  
¡Hasta la próxima! ^.^/ (Quizá sea en una o dos semanas de nuevo, lo siento)


	3. Capítulo 3: El monstruo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

_ **Capítulo 3: El monstruo** _

Tras la plática con el señor Yoshihisa, Shinra se quedó analizando otras muestras junto a su equipo y Kadota fue a mostrarles sus actuales avances en la investigación a sus superiores y a pedirles algunos permisos extras. Mientras tanto, el rubio se había quedado cuidando del informante por si volvía a sentirse mal, por lo que ahora ambos estaban en la cocina del cuartel. 

—Ten. —Ofreció Shizuo mientras extendía su mano con una taza de café hacia Izaya, quien asintió en forma de agradecimiento y la tomó. —¿Qué es lo que te pasó? Parecía que estabas a punto de morir. 

—Aww ¿Shizu-chan está preocupado por mí? Qué adorable de tu parte. —Contestó con sarcasmo antes de beber un sorbo de su bebida, consiguiendo como respuesta una mirada molesta. —Básicamente lo que pasó fue que al ser médium tengo un sistema auditivo más sensible a los fantasmas, cuando ellos gritan se escucha cien veces peor que un silbato sonando junto a tu oído. Aunque tiene como ventaja que también funciona a la inversa, si yo soy el que grita mantengo alejados a los espíritus. 

—¿Y si gritar no funciona? 

—Pues tengo esto. —Respondió mostrando los anillos en sus índices, para luego quitarse uno y pasárselo. —Si no me dejan en paz o empiezan a corromperse demasiado solo debo golpearlos con eso y los envía directo al otro mundo. 

El rubio lo examinó con curiosidad al lucir demasiado normal como para lograr eso, hasta que notó que adentro tenía una plegaria grabada. 

—Vaya, no pareces alguien muy religioso que digamos, no esperaba que tuvieras algo de este estilo. —Comentó devolviendo el objeto de plata a su dueño, quién volvió a colocárselo mientras reía. 

—Soy totalmente ateo, créeme. —Su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión sombría y quedó con la vista fija sobre sus manos. —Pero cuando ves las cosas que yo he visto… Necesitas algún tipo de “seguro”. —Volvió a mirar a su acompañante con una sonrisa pícara y habló. —¿Y qué hay de usted, teniente Heiwajima? ¿Algún don especial o creencia de la que deba saber? Terminaré sabiendo todo de ti de cualquier manera, así que será mejor que me lo digas ahora. —Exclamó con cierta malicia, llegando a notar cierta tensión en su acompañante frente a sus preguntas. 

Como si la señal mental de auxilio enviada por el más alto hubiese sido escuchada, Kyōhei apareció por la puerta con algunos papeles en la mano. 

—Bueno, ya le mostré la grabación al jefe. Verificó el dato sobre el nombre del hijo de Yoshihisa con su esposa y nos creyó, así que dio permiso de que Izaya sea parte del equipo de investigación. 

—¡Yai! —Exclamó el azabache cual niño mientras levantaba los brazos. —¿Van a darme un arma? 

—No te daría ni un cuchillo de plástico, aunque mi vida dependa de eso. —Fue la respuesta que obtuvo del rubio, quien parecía bastante molesto por aquella actitud infantil, a lo que el otro solo le sacó la lengua. 

—Qué bueno que se lleven tan bien porque el jefe te puso a cargo de su trabajo e investigación como asesor, además de su seguridad, claro está. —Explicó el de cabellos marrones a su superior. 

—¿¡QUÉ YO QUÉ!? —El teniente se levantó con brusquedad y golpeó la mesa con bastante fuerza, haciendo que hasta quienes estaban fuera de la habitación se asusten. Su subordinado le extendió un papel, que, tras leerlo, hizo que baje la cabeza. —¿Por qué no me muero yo en vez del resto? —Dijo tras un suspiro, estrujando el papel y con una vena saltando de su frente. 

—Con eso te puedo ayudar yo, tú tranquilo. —Bromeó Orihara, dándole palmaditas en la espalda al otro a modo de burla. —Sin embargo ¿Qué es eso de que Shizu-chan va a cuidarme? Ya estoy mayor como para tener niñera ¿No le parece eso a tu jefe? 

—Con esa cara de bebé y siendo un enano no pareces ni de dieciocho años, quizá eso lo confundió. —Molestó ahora el teniente quitándose la mano del otro de encima de un manotazo. 

—Como tú no eres parte de la fuerza oficialmente tienes que tener custodia por si hay algún problema. Incluso si ya sabemos que puedes cuidarte solo, es algo burocrático. —Explicó Kadota antes de que se pelearan en plena cocina, para después dirigir su atención al otro. —Él creyó que eras la mejor opción, hasta le dije que como yo ya lo conocía quizás sería mejor pero no me hizo caso. 

Los otros dos solo se limitaron a soltar un bufido de molestia al ver que no tendrían de otra, mientras que Kadota suspiró con alivio al ver que no seguirían discutiendo. 

El celular del de ojos rojos comenzó a sonar, terminando con el ambiente extraño que se había formado. Su dueño contestó, y sin siquiera tiempo de saludar, alejó el aparato de su oído a causa de una aguda voz gritando algo incomprensible para sus dos compañeros al otro lado de la línea. 

—Mairu, te advierto que si sigues gritando voy a colgarte. —Amenazó molesto el azabache, quién se calló para escuchar lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea. —¿Qué? ¿Y por qué eso me concierne a mí? —Tras otro momento de silencio, el dueño del celular puso los ojos en blanco. —Bien, pero si me dejan esperando otra vez, pueden olvidarse de que las vuelva a acompañar. —Aclaró antes de colgar. 

—Oh ¿Era Mairu? ¿Cómo están las chicas? —Preguntó Kadota con una leve sonrisa. 

—Insoportables, como es lo usual. 

—¿Tienes hijas? —Interrogó ahora Shizuo con una ceja alzada. 

—Que yo sepa no, y realmente agradecería que siga así. —Rió el informante. —Tengo dos hermanas menores y gemelas, por lo que es una doble pesadilla. 

—Si son como tú lo entiendo a la perfección. —Acotó, ganándose una mirada de odio. 

—Es verdad, tú también tienes un hermano menor ¿No, Shizuo? —Trató de evitar la posible nueva discusión, sin éxito, el del pañuelo. 

—¿Oh~? Realmente no puedo imaginarte como un hermano mayor ¿Tu hermano es un policía amargado igual...? —Trató de molestar, pero en un rápido movimiento, fue tomado por el cuello de la chaqueta con mucha fuerza, sorprendiéndolo un poco por un momento. 

—No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano o te juro que meteré una bala en tu cerebro, bastardo. —Amenazó enfurecido el teniente, para luego soltarlo con brusquedad e irse. 

—Vaya, nunca me habían amenazado tan rápido de muerte luego de conocerme, creo que acabo de romper mi propio récord. —Alardeó, siendo reprendido con la mirada por su amigo. —¿Es seguro que ese loco sea policía? Acaba de amenazar a un pobre e indefenso civil de muerte. —Kyōhei solo suspiró y se sentó en la mesa junto a él. 

—Tú eres cualquier cosa menos pobre e inocente, y aunque no lo creas, él es uno de los mejores en la fuerza, es por eso que incluso teniendo veintisiete años llegó a ser teniente. —Apartó la mirada por un momento con incomodidad y siguió. —Sólo que a veces... Tiene un temperamento especial, eso es todo. —Volvió a mirarlo con seriedad. —Es por eso que te suplico por lo que más quieras, si es que hay algo, que no lo molestes demasiado, y menos que nada, no le hagas comentarios sobre su hermano o pateará tu trasero tan fuerte que te mandará volando hasta Portugal. 

Antes de que el informante pudiese hacer alguno de sus ingeniosos comentarios, una sirena estruendosa invadió los oídos de todos los empleados. 

—_ ¡Hay un incidente en el centro, dos grupos de bandas de color están peleando entre ellos y causando problemas! ¡Escuadrón antidisturbios, prepárense para salir! _ —Se escuchó que informaban por el altavoz. 

—Bueno, parece que debo irme, quédate aquí hasta que Shizuo vuelva y te escolte a casa. —Le ordenó a Izaya, quien hizo un saludo militar en forma de burla. 

Obviamente no estaba en sus planes obedecer aquella instrucción, puesto que en el momento en que la estación volvió a estar en calma, tomó sus cosas y se escabulló para buscar aquel disturbio. Por lo que tenía entendido, como ese rubio molesto era teniente, también ejercía como capitán de aquel escuadrón, así que no se perdería la oportunidad de verlo en acción, además de que podría ver si esa pelea entre pandillas fue fruto de su accionar. 

No le tomó mucho llegar y encontrar los problemas, se escuchaban los gritos y cosas rompiéndose desde por lo menos cinco calles de distancia. Sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba es que, al estar a una cuadra de distancia, uno de los maleantes caiga del cielo y se estampara con fuerza sobre el pavimento. 

—¿Pero qué...? —Exclamó con sorpresa el azabache, para luego caminar con más prisa en dirección a la multitud. 

Lo que se encontró lo dejó anonadado y satisfecho en igual medida. En el centro de todo ese caos estaba el teniente enfrentándose a varios delincuentes al mismo tiempo, y como si fuera poco, ganándoles a todos en una demostración de increíble fuerza y violencia. 

Por esas cosas del destino, el rubio volteó un segundo la mirada en su dirección y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego fruncir el ceño en un claro gesto de enojo. Y ese momento de distracción fue suficiente para que uno de los criminales lo golpeara en la cabeza con un fierro, que como había perdido su casco en algún momento anterior, lo hizo comenzar a sangrar, enfureciéndolo incluso más de ser posible antes de volver a la pelea. 

Luego de un rato y con todos los pandilleros reducidos y esposados, el rubio se acercó con la cabeza ensangrentada hacia el médium con una inmensa aura asesina. 

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Kadota te dijo que te quedes y me esperes ¿o no? 

—¿No debería preocuparte más tu herida en este momento? ¿Cómo es que siquiera sigues de pie? —Preguntó con fascinación y acercando su mano hacia la herida ajena, aunque su mano fue sujetada antes de lograr tocarla. —Solo quería comprobar algo, volveré a la estación y te esperaré ahí si es lo que tanto te preocupa, aunque no sé por qué es tan importante que me acompañes. 

—Porque eres un asesor en un caso de homicidio de un posible asesino serial, no importa que tan grande sea tu complejo de superioridad, esto es más peligroso de lo que crees. 

—No sabes qué clase de vida llevo, no creo que esto sea algo que no pueda controlar. Pero si tenerme vigilado te deja tranquilo, nos vemos en la estación. —Se despidió antes de volver sobre sus pasos hacia el lugar. 

Unas horas después y ya caída la noche, Shizuo había terminado todo el papeleo correspondiente y sus heridas habían sido tratadas sin mayores problemas, por lo que ahora se encontraba junto al azabache en su auto de camino a Shinjuku. 

Los dos hombres se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral, donde el de ojos marrones estaba con la vista fija en la carretera, mientras que el más bajo estaba mirando su celular y escribiendo cosas sin parar. 

—¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? —Preguntó finalmente Heiwajima, dedicándole una rápida mirada a su acompañante. 

—Recopilación de información. 

—¿Descubriste algo importante sobre el caso? —Preguntó algo esperanzado. 

—No, de eso todavía no me respondieron. —Ante la mirada inquisidora del conductor, el otro sonrió y comenzó a hablar. —Heiwajima Shizuo, teniente de la división de crímenes y homicidios del distrito de Ikebukuro, veintisiete años, nieto de las familias Heiwajima y Matsuyama, hijo de Kichirou Heiwajima y Namiko Heiwajima, hermano mayor de Kasuka Heiwajima, quien es el actor Yuuhei Hanejima. Conocido por el apodo de “el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro”, dicen que tiene un carácter horrible y... —Antes de seguir hablando, volteó hacia el policía para ver su expresión, la cual era de verdad aterradora, si no fuese él quien la viese. —Oh ¿Estás enojado porque investigué sobre ti? También dicen que tienes una fuerza sobrehumana capaz de matar a cualquiera ¿es eso cierto? 

—¿Siempre te crees lo que te dicen? —El teniente estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no matar a su acompañante o tirarlo del auto en movimiento, pero la verdad le estaba costando muchísima fuerza de voluntad que no estaba consiguiendo. 

—Si lo dicen mis fuentes más confiables y recurrentes si ¿Acaso hay algo que quieras cambiar o negar de lo que dije? —Ante el silencio del más alto, el azabache rió. —Supongo que es un no. 

—¿Por qué necesitas saber de mí? No soy alguien tan importante. 

—Al parecer estamos destinados a trabajar juntos, así que me gustaría saber algo más de quien va a estar cuidando mi vida, ya que a Dotachin y a Shinra ya los conozco. No sé si estar feliz o intranquilo al saber que mi “compañero” es un monstruo. 

El auto frenó de golpe, por lo que el de ojos rojos se sujetó al asiento por reflejo. Cuando volteó al conductor para pedirle explicaciones, los amenazantes ojos marrones que estaban clavados en él lo dejaron paralizado por un momento. Ni todas las miradas de odio juntas que le había dedicado desde que se conocieron se podían comparar con la de ese momento. La de un verdadero demonio tratando de volverlo cenizas. 

—No me vuelvas a llamar monstruo. Nunca más en tu vida ¿Entendiste? — La gutural y amenazante voz que había dejado salir fueron suficientes para callar al informante, por lo menos de momento. Hasta él sabía que las provocaciones tenían un límite, más cuando se encontraba en un reducido habitáculo con su posible atacante. 

Tras un par de minutos más de viaje silencioso, el vehículo estacionó delante de la puerta del edificio de Orihara, por lo que este tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta del auto. 

—Buenas noches Shizu-chan, cuento contigo mañana en el trabajo. —Se despidió con una sonrisa de burla, antes de bajarse e ir hacia la entrada. 

Shizuo se quedó sujetando con fuerza el volante del auto y apretando los dientes con fuerza antes de golpearlo con su cabeza en un intento de liberar algo de su frustración al pensar en que debería seguir soportando a ese tipo. 

Tristemente, de no haber sido por la conversación que ambos hombres habían tenido, alguno de ellos se hubiese percatado de la oscura presencia de ojos rojizos y sonrisa sádica que los asechaba desde la oscuridad. 

** _ Continuará... _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Lamento mucho que sigan siendo capítulos cada dos semanas, pero la verdad es que me faltan dos exámenes finales de la universidad y no tengo mucho tiempo pero el próximo será en una o dos semanas también, lo siento.  
Espero que les haya gustado, que dejen kudos y que comenten, me ayuda mucho a seguir~  
¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo 4: Malleus Maleficarum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

_ **Capitulo 4: Malleus Maleficarum ** _

Un nuevo día había comenzado, y con él, un nuevo sufrimiento para  Heiwajima .

—Vamos  Shizu -chan, si sigues con esa cara voy a empezar a pensar que realmente te desagrado. —Se burló  Izaya con una sonrisa mientras picaba la cabeza del rubio, quien estaba agobiado y con la cara pegada a su escritorio.

—” _ ¿ _ _ Por qué no me parte un rayo y me mata? _ ” —Fue el pensamiento que atravesó la mente del policía al mismo tiempo que un suspiro se le escapaba. —¿Podrías por lo menos dejarme en paz un rato? Dormí fatal, no me molestes. —Pidió con voz cansada y sentándose derecho.

—¿Oh? ¿Así que tú tampoco dormiste bien? Yo nunca fui de sueño pesado, pero ayer me despertaba a cada rato con una molesta sensación, por un momento creí que tú estabas en mi casa. —  Shizuo solo pudo mirarlo con enojo ante esa última e innecesaria acotación.

La verdad era que ninguno de los dos había logrado dormir casi nada la noche anterior, puesto que horrorosas pesadillas los habían atormentado cada vez que intentaban descansar. Sin embargo, tan solo despertar, todo lo que habían visto desaparecía de sus mentes, dejando solo un angustiante sentimiento en sus corazones.

—Oigan chicos, prepárense y saquen esas expresiones de sus caras, hubo otro homicidio y tenemos que ir a investigar. —Informó  Kadota asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la oficina un momento antes de seguir su camino.

Los dos hombres suspiraron cansados, cada uno tomó sus cosas y lo siguieron tratando de prepararse mentalmente para lo que, al parecer, sería un muy largo día.

Tras un tiempo de viaje en auto, llegaron a la nueva escena del crimen. Esta vez era un departamento en un edificio humilde. Cuando los policías llegaron, empezaron a procesar toda la escena en busca de la mayor cantidad de pruebas que pudiesen obtener.

El cuerpo era de una joven de cabellos marrón anaranjado cortos manchados de sangre y enmarañados que tenía una pequeña coleta del lado derecho, ojos marrones cubiertos por unos rotos lentes y abiertos en una expresión de terror. Estaba tirada sobre el suelo con las manos y su ropa cubiertas de sangre.

— O tra vez es una mujer, aunque ella era más joven que el señor  Yoshihisa y la señora  Masahiro . —Empezó  Shinra mientras tomaba muestras del  cadáver .  — Sin embargo , parece que con ella fue más agresivo que con las anteriores víctimas .

—¿A qué te refieres? —Consultó Kyōhei  con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno, tengo que llevarla a la morgue y hacerle más análisis, pero a esta chica obviamente le rompieron el cráneo y las manos con algún objeto pesado, entre otras heridas. —Explicó el médico, tratando de moverla a la camilla junto a un compañero. —Por el rigor mortis que presenta y las temperaturas templadas que hubo yo diría que lleva unas seis horas muerta, tal vez más o tal vez menos.

—¿Quién la encontró ? — Inquirió ahora  el rubio.

—Su madre, al parecer vino a visitarla y la encontró en este estado, luego de entrar en pánico llamó a la policía. —Contestó un joven de cabello y ojos marrones, alto y con un sombrero de fieltro acercándose a ellos, sosteniendo unos papeles en la mano.

— Rokujo ¿Encontraron algo que nos diga quién es la víctima o el asesino? —Preguntó el del pañuelo en la cabeza, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza para saludar a su compañero.

—El nombre de la víctima era  Manami Mamiya , tenía 17 años, era estudiante de  tercer año de preparatoria, vivía sola y a veces era visitada por sus padres, tenía un novio, pero al parecer la abandonó hace...

—… Un año y medio — Completó  Orihara , ganándose la atención de los otros cuatro.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso ella está aquí todavía? —  Shizuo miró a su alrededor, incluso si sabía que no podría ver nada, en un intento de acompañar sus palabras.

—No, pero la conocía. —El azabache sonrió y miró al más alto. —Digamos que le hice una broma y ella trató de matarme, pero después de eso no volvimos a vernos.

—¿Qué clase de broma le hiciste como para que trate de matarte? Porque sabemos que eres insoportable, pero no a ese punto. — Shinra bromeó, aunque por la expresión fugaz que atravesó la cara del teniente, se dio cuenta de que él no compartía del todo esa opinión sobre no querer matarlo.

—La conocí por internet cuando su novio la dejó, estaba deprimida y quería suicidarse, así que le propuse hacer un pacto suicida y la convencí de encontrarnos, pero cuando nos vimos le dije que era todo mentira, que no iba a suicidarme y que ella tampoco debería si no entendía el verdadero significado de morir, así que la dejé, se enfureció y juró que su único motivo para vivir sería asesinarme. —Le dedicó una rápida mirada a la bolsa donde se encontraba el cadáver y suspiró. —Bueno, supongo que no lo logró.

—Si sabe que todo eso lo vuelve un potencial sospechoso ¿verdad? —Volvió a hablar el último llegado con una ceja alzada ante todas las cosas que escuchó del que le habían dicho era un asesor de algún tipo, quien solo rio ante su pregunta.

—Si lo conté es porque puedo probar que yo no fui, además de que no ganaría nada matándola, realmente esperaba que consiguiera asesinarme. —Comentó con una sonrisa, descolocando al resto. A causa del silencio de los otros, llegó a escuchar algo que lo hizo ponerse serio. —¿Escuchan eso?

—Yo no escucho nada ¿a qué te refieres?

Antes de que respondiese algo, caminó a paso veloz hacia la habitación de la joven y abrió las puertas del armario de par en par, descubriendo nada más que ropa.

—¿Qué diablos hace? —Preguntó  Rokujo por lo bajo al del pañuelo en la cabeza, quien solo le hizo una seña para que salga de la habitación, la cual obedeció algo confundido.

Izaya tomó del brazo a los dos oficiales y les mostró a un niño llorando en el armario abrazando sus rodillas, quien levantó la vista al verse descubierto. El de ojos rojos tomó su grabadora del bolsillo y la puso a funcionar antes de empezar a hablar.

—Ella también era una médium, tenía un contrato igual al  mío con los  espíritus que viven  en mí casa , solo que con este niño. —Explicó antes de agacharse un poco y  empezar a hablarle al menor. — Hola pequeño ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

— ¿Pu-pueden verme? —Preguntó tembloroso . Al ver que los tres asentían , respondió. — Kōtarō .

—Un placer, mi nombre es  Nakura , era amigo de  Manami y vine con unos policías amigos míos porque queremos saber si viste o sabes algo sobre su asesinato. —Se presentó el médium, siendo mirado con curiosidad por el teniente.

—S- si .  —Afirmó con voz temblorosa antes de acercarse un poco a los vivos. —N osotros íbamos a escribir en nuestro diario... Hasta que un hombre entró por la ventana, le dijo algo que no entendí, la golpeó en la cabeza con una cosa que la dejó aturdida y luego… —El espíritu volvió a empezar a llorar. —Le puso un bolso con algo muy pesado sobre el pecho que no la dejaba moverse y empezó a golpearla con una gran piedra atada a un palo... Por todo el cuerpo.

Los dos policías hicieron expresiones de dolor ante el relato. Incluso si era un fantasma que podría llevar décadas muerto, seguía teniendo la mentalidad de un niño como para tener que haber visto eso. Además, no le deseaban una muerte tan sufrida a nadie. Por otro lado, Orihara parecía especialmente inquieto ante ese relato.

—Lo que ese hombre le dijo… ¿De casualidad era “ Malleus Maleficarum ” o algo por el estilo?

—¡Si! ¡Era eso! Lo recuerdo porque ni siquiera entendí el idioma.  —Contestó asombrado el niño, causando que el azabache tragara en seco.

—¿Recuerdas si pudiste ver algún rasgo del hombre? —Consultó Heiwajima.

—No, lo único que pude ver es que tenía unos ojos realmente rojos y  que era muy alto y delgado, pero tenía la cara y el cuerpo cubiertos.

Tras un par de preguntas más, terminaron de interrogar al espíritu y éste hizo un contrato con el médium para poder quedarse en el mundo terrenal a seguir ayudando cuanto pudiese, por lo que el rubio y el asesor dejaron la casa para que el resto de forenses sigan con lo suyo.

—¿Qué es eso que le preguntaste al niño? Parecías algo alterado cuando lo dijiste. Además ¿Por qué no le dijiste tu nombre real? —Inició la conversación el oficial tras subir al auto con su “compañero”.

—Qué lindo que te preocupes por mí,  Shizu -chan. —Molestó el más bajo, a lo que su acompañante solo puso los ojos en blanco. —No le dije mi nombre porque es seguro que ella se lo haya mencionado y no hubiese querido ayudarnos de saber que era yo. Y respecto a lo otro... Es un libro publicado en el año 1484, antes de la masiva cacería de brujas a finales de la Edad Media e inicio de la Edad Moderna.  —Comenzó a explicar con tono serio. — El título quiere decir “Martillo de las brujas” y es una especie de código religioso y legal que durante la inquisición fue parte de la base sobre la que se centraba la gente para cazar a los acusados de brujería. —El azabache miró por la ventana y el teniente pudo notar algo de desagrado en su expresión. —Obviamente los médiums entramos en lo que ellos consideraban “brujería”, como si uno eligiese nacer con esta maldición.

— ¿Dices que este asesino busca gente como tú?

—No lo creo, ni  Yoshihisa ni  Masahiro lo eran, quizás  Manami solo fue una excepción, o ya la conocía y por eso la eligió.

—Ya veo, quizás ella se negó a ayudarlo o algo. Supongo que habrá que seguir investigando, pero por si acaso ten cuidado, no quiero tener que ir a buscar a otra persona con tus dones si nuestro asesino te hace algo. —Incluso si lo decía en serio, usó un tono de broma en forma de defensa contra las nuevas posibles burlas sobre que se preocupaba por él, a lo que su acompañante lo miro y río un poco.

—Hay algo que todavía no entiendo,  Yoshihisa dijo que quien lo mató era una joven, pero  Kōtaro nos dijo que era un hombre adulto ¿Acaso será una familia? —Hizo una pausa y tras mirar hacia la calle, volvió a hablar. —Déjame por aquí, se supone que tengo que encontrarme con mis hermanas en el centro comercial que está a un par de calles. —Ante una mirada de disconformidad del más alto, suspiró. —Te enviaré mi ubicación en tiempo real y mensajes hasta que llegue a mi casa, si pasa algo estarás al tanto, lo prometo. —Juró con una sonrisa y extendiendo el meñique hacia el conductor.

Tras un tiempo de duda, el de ojos marrones aceptó un poco a regañadientes aquella promesa luego de darle muchas indicaciones de seguridad junto con su número por cualquier eventualidad antes de dejarlo bajar.

Izaya caminó tranquilamente hasta el punto de encuentro que había acordado con las menores, a quienes pudo distinguir a la distancia. Ambas le habían pedido ayuda -y dinero- para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a su madre, evento para el que no faltaba demasiado.

El de chaqueta negra fue arrastrado por todo el lugar y todas las tiendas “interesantes” en busca de algún buen regalo. Él no estaba aportando mucho a la decisión, pero sus hermanas necesitaban su tarjeta de crédito y no tenía de otra. No es que no le importara su madre o no quisiera comprarle algo, simplemente no tenía demasiada idea de qué podría gustarle y demás.

Pasado ya un muy largo rato, las chicas encontraron un brazalete de oro y piedras de color rojo que, según ellas, era precioso, por lo que terminaron comprando ese y caminando juntos por las calles.

—¿No deberían ir ya a casa? Es tarde  —Se quejó el más alto viendo a las adolescentes siguiéndolo como si fuesen pollitos detrás de su madre.

—No seas malo Iza- nii ¿Podemos ir a tu casa un rato? No tenemos nada mejor que hacer y queremos pasar un buen tiempo de calidad con nuestro querido hermano mayor. —Pidió la menor de las gemelas a la vez que ambas sujetaban sus brazos cual niñas pequeñas pidiendo dulces.

Era muy extraño que ellas quisieran algo así y solo podía ser por su propia conveniencia, pero el de ojos rojizos suspiró con cansancio al saber que incluso si les decía que no, solo sería peor. El día había sido largo y le faltaban horas de sueño y energía como para discutir.

—Tengo que ocuparme de unas cosas, así que si me molestan demasiado las echo a patadas ¿Entendido? —Ambas adolescentes asintieron sonrientes, por lo que los tres emprendieron camino a su residencia.

Luego de un rápido viaje en tren y una corta caminata, habían llegado a la puerta del edificio. Aprovechando el tiempo que le llevaba al ascensor ir hasta su piso, el Orihara mayor le envió un mensaje al rubio de que había llegado bien y que como le había dicho, no debía preocuparse por nada.

—¿A quién le escribes? ¿Acaso al fin conseguiste novia? —Interrogó la menor con una sonrisa pícara.

—Solo le comentaba algo a uno de mis nuevos clientes, nada importante. —Trató de cortar el tema ahí, si entraba en demasiados detalles lo volverían loco.

Lo que pensó que sería un “tiempo de calidad” molesto pero normal se desmoronó en un momento, ya que a diferencia de la apariencia usual de su casa que esperaba ver, al abrir la puerta e ingresar, se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado.

Cubriendo casi por completo una de sus paredes y pintado en color negro, frente a ellos había una especie de símbolo conformado por tres objetos que reconoció como los que estaba sobre algunas de las víctimas.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó  Kururi en voz baja al notar la cara de sorpresa y espanto en el dueño de casa.

No hubo respuesta porque ni él sabía con exactitud nada... Excepto que el asesino estuvo ahí. Caminó casi en un estado de trance hacia la pared, solo deteniéndose al ver un florero lleno de crisantemos y lirios –flores que representan la muerte- sobre su mesa junto a una nota. Antes de tomar el papel, marcó el número de Heiwajima y esperó que atendiera.

— _ ¿ _ _ Hola? ¿Pasó algo? — _ Se escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea _ . _

— Shizu -chan, necesito que tú y tu equipo vengan rápido, tengo la intuición de que el asesino estuvo en mi casa y que hasta me dejó un regalo. —El informante tomó la nota y cuando la leyó, se sintió palidecer. —¡ Kururi ,  Mairu ! ¡Salgan ya de…! —Dio un paso hacia las otras dos para advertir sobre el posible peligro, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de terminar cuando aquel florero estalló en llamas, dejándolo aturdido y con parte de su ropa cubierta con un extraño líquido que comenzó a incendiarse.

—¡IZA-NII! —El grito desesperado de sus consanguíneas fueron lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse.

** _ Continuará… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rigor mortis: signo reconocible de muerte que es causado por un cambio químico en los músculos que causa un estado de rigidez e inflexibilidad en las extremidades y una dificultad para mover o manipular el cadáver. A una temperatura normal el rigor mortis suele aparecer a las 3-4 horas después de la muerte clínica y el rigor suele tener un efecto completo sobre las 12 horas. (dato curioso por si alguien no sabía)  
Buenas! Perdonen la tardanza, estuve terminando con mis exámenes finales y eso me tuvo muy ocupada, pero al fin terminé así que a partir de ahora podré subir capítulos cada semana ¡yai!  
¿Qué creen que será ese signo? Me gustaría ver sus teorías. El dibujo que hice de la representación está en mi tumblr (yukiko-fubuki) y en mi instagram (yukiko_fubuki)  
Espero que les haya gustado, que dejen comentarios y kudos porque me ayuda mucho a seguir saber que les gusta la historia <3


	5. Convivencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

—…-ya… Iza-… —Una voz en la distancia se hacía presente poco a poco al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvían a abrirse. —¡ Izaya ! Al fin despiertas. —A su lado se encontraba  Shinra , quien estaba sentado en una banqueta y suspiraba con alivio.

Detrás de él, estaban sus hermanas y  Kadota , quienes también se veían aliviados.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó  Izaya algo aturdido tratando de acomodarse en su camilla, pero un intenso y repentino dolor en su lado derecho lo detuvo.

—Pusieron una bomba casera en tu casa que te dejó inconsciente y con quemaduras de segundo grado en partes del brazo, hombro y la espalda, pero tranquilo, el médico que te atendió dijo que se curarían rápido porque eran superficiales. —Explicó su amigo más alto.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió.  Shizuo , un doctor y el joven castaño  del sombrero entraron juntos. Ambos policías no tenían una cara especialmente feliz, pero parecieron calmarse un poco al ver al informante despierto.

—Oh, me alegro que ya haya despertado  Orihara -san. —Habló el doctor con una cálida sonrisa, quién se acercó a su paciente y empezó a hablar mirándolo a él y al rubio. —Le haré unas pruebas y si todo está bien podrá irse a casa, por suerte sus heridas no son muy graves así que con una crema y vendas estará bien en unos días. Aunque quizás le quede una cicatriz en alguna de las zonas afectadas. —Incluso si el azabache no entendía por qué le hablaba también al policía, de momento se limitó a asentir junto a este.

Tal como el médico dijo, tras unas revisiones rápidas el médium fue dado de alta y esperado por sus hermanas y compañeros fuera de la habitación para dejar que se cambie. Ni bien salió, ambas adolescentes corrieron hacia él como nunca antes habían hecho y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

—Nos asustamos mucho cuando comenzaste a quemarte, es bueno que ya estés bien. —Habló la mayor de las gemelas con voz baja y algo temblorosa aferrándose a él, a diferencia de la menor, que lloraba a moco tendido.

—¡I-Iza-nii...! ¡No-nosotras... Nosotras...! —No pudo terminar de hablar a causa de las lágrimas, dejando en el aire una frase incompleta e incoherente.

—No exageren tanto, es aterrador. —Trató de quitarle importancia y alejarlas, aunque con su cuerpo en ese estado era algo complicado. —No es como si fuese la primera vez que alguien trata de matarme ¿recuerdan esa vez que me apuñalaron en mi cumpleaños? No parecían nada preocupadas en ese entonces. —Bromeó para calmarlas de una vez, aunque no fue del todo útil. Verlas así de preocupadas era extraño y solo le daba un mal presentimiento, como si ellas supiesen algo que él no.

—No seas así, una vez que parecen hermanos comunes y corrientes deberías disfrutarlo. —Habló  Kishitani con una media sonrisa.

Definitivamente algo iba mal.

—Muy bien ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —Preguntó sin rodeos el de ojos rojos, harto de esas actuaciones extrañas.

Hubo un silencio por parte de los seis presentes que empezaba a exasperarlo, y vaya que eso era raro.

—A causa de lo que te pasó y lo que nos dijiste acerca de la última víctima tenemos motivos de sobra para deducir que el asesino querrá ir tras de ti ahora. —Empezó a explicar  Kyōhei con seriedad. —Ahora mismo hay equipos forenses tanto en tu casa como en el laboratorio que siguen trabajando en busca de alguna pista sobre quién entró a tu casa. —Pareció tragar en seco y ponerse algo nervioso, como si lo que estuviese por decir fuese algo muy malo. —Así que los altos mandos decidieron que de momento… Tú vivirás con  Shizuo .

Por un momento, hubo un silencio absoluto en el que el grupo hasta podría jurar que se escuchaba el viento corriendo fuera del edificio, silencio que fue interrumpido por la repentina risa del informante.

—Ya, claro, buen chiste Dotachin. —Al ver que la expresión de su amigo no parecía variar en lo absoluto, sino que hasta empeoraba un poco, se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Miró al teniente con los ojos como platos y totalmente incrédulo aún. —¿Y tú lo aceptas así sin más? ¿No hay chistes ni quejas?

El rubio, quien estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, solo le devolvió la mirada con algo de cansancio y suspiró.

—Ya vámonos, algunas de tus cosas ya están en mi casa. —Ignoró completamente las preguntas y volteó para empezar a caminar, pero al sentir que no era seguido, vio sobre su hombro al azabache y, con el ceño fruncido, volvió a hablar. —No me importaría arrastrar por el piso a alguien convaleciente si hiciera falta, así que te recomiendo que camines por tus propios medios. —Advirtió con voz seria.

—Espera, si yo voy a estar con custodia personal ¿Qué hay de ellas? —Consultó a los policías mientras señalaba a las menores. —No es como que realmente me importen, pero si les pasa algo voy a tener que escuchar a mis padres culparme por el resto de sus vidas... O de la mía,  actualmente ya no sé quién morirá primero.

—De eso no debe preocuparse. —Habló al fin  al que llamaban Rokujo . —Ellas también estarán bien cuidadas, ahora lo importante es su protección. —Finalizó con seriedad.

Izaya estaba a punto de objetar algo, pero otro reclamo por parte de su “guardaespaldas” lo hizo tener que reservárselo y seguirlo a la salida tras despedirse.

—¿Creen que estarán bien? —Preguntó  Kururi a los hombres, quienes solo se miraron entre ellos con caras de duda y prefirieron no responder.

Y así, el rubio y el azabache terminaron en el auto viajando en un muy incómodo silencio que ninguno quería romper -ni sabía cómo- que solo era interrumpido por los ruidos externos y el de la radio pasando canciones del momento y noticias de vez en cuando.

Tras un rato de viaje llegaron a un complejo departamental algo humilde pero no por eso malo, aunque a los ojos de alguien con tanto dinero y un piso para él solo como es  Orihara , era un cambio un poco deprimente.

—¿Solo te alcanza para esto con un sueldo de teniente? Creí que ganarías más. —Fue la primera queja tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que los rojizos orbes recorrían todo el lugar.

—No necesito algo más grande o lujoso si casi no paso tiempo aquí, eso es solo para gente pedante que quiere presumirle al resto. —El dueño de casa no podía creer que solo cinco segundos dentro y ese enano ya lo hubiera sacado de quicio. —Trajeron tu ropa, documentación y las cosas que  Shinra ,  Kadota y tus hermanas dijeron que necesitarías, el resto está guardado en sus casas o en la oficina siendo analizado.

—Espero que no estén revisando las cosas de mi trabajo junto con los objetos de análisis. —Advirtió con una mano en la cadera y una ceja alzada, a lo que el otro le respondió con un leve movimiento de hombros. —Pero supongo que de momento lo dejaré pasar ¿se supo algo nuevo del homicidio de  M an ami ? Estuve inconsciente casi un día completo ¿verdad? ¿ Shinra pudo hacer la autopsia?

—¿Cómo sabes que fue casi un día? —El informante le señaló la hora y la fecha en la pantalla de su teléfono con una sonrisa de burla, haciéndolo sentir tonto por preguntar. —Pues sí, le hicieron una autopsia completa y fue como ya sabíamos, la causa del deceso fueron los golpes. Sin embargo, también descubrieron que parte de su sangre lucía igual que la de las otras víctimas y que estaba marcada con un símbolo similar al de las otras víctimas y tu casa.

—¿Hablas de la cosa inmensa sobre mi pared? —Al recibir un asentamiento, enarcó una ceja. —¿Tiene algún significado? Es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida.

—Bueno... Mi abuela solía contarnos una leyenda que no recuerdo sobre los tesoros sagrados de Japón, si no me equivocó eran  Yata no  Kagami en honor a la diosa  Amaterasu ,  Yasakani no  Magatama por el dios  Tsukuyomi y la espada  Kusanagi por el dios Susanoo, que son casualmente los mismos que podrían formar el símbolo sobre la señora  Masahiro .

—¿”Podrían”?  —Repreguntó el informante.

—Pedí a algunos investigadores que busquen sectas que rindan culto a esos dioses o algo similar, solo para quitarme la duda y empezar por algún  lado. — Aclaró alzando los hombros, quitándole un poco de importancia. —Aunque lo curioso es que en el cuerpo de  Yoshihisa y  Mana mi no está ese símbolo completo, sino una espada sola que no se parece a la otra junto con alguno de los otros dos elementos. — Izaya se lo quedó mirando con expresión dubitativa. —Es como si fuesen diferentes sectas peleando ¿O quizá son pandillas?

—No, si fuesen pandillas ya lo sabría, las tengo bastante vigiladas. —Aclaró con una mano en el mentón, para después mirar a su compañero con una sonrisa. —Bien, de momento no sirve mucho que sigamos pensando, habrá que dejar a los investigadores hacer su trabajo. —Dejó el tema por completo. —¿Qué hay para cenar y dónde dormiré? —La repentina pregunta desconcertó al más alto un momento, hasta que al siguiente segundo, una vena saltó de su frente por la  ira.

—“ _ ¿Siquiera me está presta atención? _ ” —Fue el pensamiento que atravesó su mente. —Esta noche solo habrá ramen instantáneo, no tuve tiempo de comprar otra cosa. —Empezó a caminar hacia la cocina y puso a calentar agua. —Y dormirás en el sofá.

—Sinceramente no sé cuál de las dos respuestas me desagrada más. —Ante la expresión confundida del dueño de casa, suspiró. —No me gusta el ramen instantáneo y me niego a dormir en el sofá. Estoy herido ¿Recuerdas?

—Sinceramente… —Empezó, burlándose de la voz del otro hablando más agudo, para después volver a su tono normal. —Me importa poco si te gusta o no, por hoy es lo que tengo, puedes irte a dormir sin cenar si eso quieres. Y lo de la cama igual, solo tengo una y un sillón, a menos que quieras compartirla conmigo.

Orihara no podía creer el poco tacto que su actual compañero de vivienda poseía ¿Es que acaso lo odiaba tanto como para tratarlo peor que a un perro? Vio como el otro servía los platos con los palillos en la mesa del comedor y se sentaba a comer, por lo que solo suspiró con cansancio y se sentó a empezar a comer,  un poco sorprendido del sabor no tan desagradable del platillo.

Ambos terminaron de cenar sin intercambiar palabras, con las noticias en la televisión como sonido de fondo, en las cuales obviamente, estaban hablando del posible asesino en serie que atacaba la ciudad y del trabajo que la policía estaba haciendo, para después pasar rápidamente a noticias de espectáculos y demás. Luego de haber juntado la mesa y limpiado los platos, Shizuo salió de la pequeña cocina y encontró al informante recostado de lado en la cama.

—Disculpa que no hice caso a lo que me dijiste del sofá, pero no me importó tu opinión. —Se “excusó” el informante con una sonrisa burlona al ver al rubio pararse a su lado, quien lo miró con la expresión más neutral que había hecho hasta ahora. —¿Mm? No es divertido si no te enojas  Shizu -chan ¿Qué tanto me ves?

Sin responder, el teniente caminó hasta el baño y volvió a su lado con un botiquín en sus manos.

—Quítate la camiseta. —Pidió con voz calmada, desconcertando más al mayor, quien después sonrió otra vez.

—¿Oh? ¿No crees que deberías invitarme a cenar o, aunque sea a tomar un café antes de proponerme hacerlo? Además, el hecho de que diga que amo a los humanos no significa que vaya a... —Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por la mano del más alto cubriendo su boca, quien ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y una vena saltándole de la frente.

—Mira bastardo. —Empezó con una sonrisa torcida por la ira. —Primero, termina esa oración y te parto los huesos, y segundo, el médico dijo que por la noche debía cambiarte los vendajes yo porque para ti sería imposible  hacerlo sin sufrir, así que quítate la maldita camiseta o te la desgarro.

—Eres muy irascible e irracional ¿te lo habían dicho? —Comentó el azabache sonriente tras apartar la mano. —De cualquier modo, no sé qué tan buen enfermero podrías ser tú, pero siento que incluso si trato de negarme solo será peor, así que... —Se quitó la camiseta con lentitud por el dolor que todavía sentía en sus heridas y se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda al otro. —Por hoy dejaré que me ayudes.

—Buena decisión. —Felicitó con tono sarcástico y aún algo molesto. El de ojos marrones se sentó junto al médium y con cuidado empezó a sacarle las vendas que ya tenía. Sin embargo, algo que llamó fuertemente su atención eran las cicatrices que el joven tenía en su espalda. —No creí que ser informante fuera tan peligroso ¿cómo te hiciste todas estas heridas?

—Es peligroso si te atrapan, tristemente ese fue el caso un par de veces. —Alzó los hombros en un gesto de desinterés y empezó a explicar. —La cicatriz sobre la parte izquierda de la cintura me la hice cuando era niño al caer de un árbol, la de la cadera en el lado derecho fue un tipo que me apuñaló hace unos dos años atrás para sacarme de su camino, la del lado izquierdo fue por una ex... Amante, si quieres decirle así, a la que no le gustó que la dejara. —Se le escapó una leve risa ante el recuerdo de eso último, a lo que el más alto puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y esta? —Preguntó poniendo  su dedo sobre una cicatriz casi perfectamente ovalada justo debajo de la nuca ajena, causándole un escalofrío a  Izaya , quien respondió tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Durante mi último año de primaria me quedé dormido en el laboratorio de biología durante una clase, mis compañeros calentaron una cuchara en uno de los mecheros y me la pegaron a la piel por debajo del uniforme mientras cantaban “quemen a la bruja” —Relató ahora con una voz y mirada mucho más serias, a lo que la expresión de  Shizuo se llenó de espanto tras oír eso ¿Qué clase de mocosos sádicos le hacen algo así a un compañero? Incluso si era alguien tan molesto como el médium, hacerle eso era demasiado. —Supongo que fue en parte mi culpa por bajar la guardia y confiar en ellos.

—Algo como eso nunca podría ser culpa tuya. —Contradijo el policía, sorprendiendo a su interlocutor. —Apuñalarte o querer matarte es una cosa, y aunque como policía no debería decir esto, seguro que buscaste motivos para merecerlo en más de una vez. —Volvió a pasar sus dedos suavemente por la cicatriz sin notar el erizamiento en la piel ajena. —Pero la diferencia entre eso y lo que te hicieron esos niños es gigante, esto fue tortura medieval.

Orihara sintió un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. No llegaba a ser desagradable pero tampoco era muy placentero, solo era… Raro, algo que nunca sintió antes.

¿Quizás así se sentía la calma o el consuelo?

Shizuo comenzó a pasarle una especie de ungüento sobre la quemadura, que le causaba dolor y alivio al mismo tiempo al herido, quien trataba de quedarse quieto y controlar los escalofríos que esa fría cosa le estaba causando. Cubiertas todas las zonas con el medicamento, el rubio prosiguió a vendarle con cuidado cada parte lastimada con gasas esterilizadas hasta cubrirlas por completo.

—Vaya, para alguien con tanta fuerza se te da muy bien esto de ser enfermero. —Se sorprendió el más bajo mientras observaba el buen trabajo que había hecho el policía.

—Que tenga mucha fuerza no significa que no pueda tomar normalmente las cosas, de ser así no podría ni con los palillos en la cena. —Contestó con algo de indignación ante la falta de fe en sus capacidades mientras volvía a llevar el botiquín a su lugar

—¿Podrías explicarme un poco sobre tu fuerza? Realmente me parece muy interesante. —Pidió con voz algo infantil en un intento de convencerlo.

—No hay mucho que explicar, me dio un ataque de ira una vez cuando era niño y desde ese entonces tengo arranques violentos. Al principio hacían que me rompa los huesos, pero pasó tantas veces que un día mi cuerpo se acostumbró y terminé así. —Explicó como si no fuese nada extraño, pensamiento totalmente opuesto al de su interlocutor. —¿Y tú? ¿Cómo empezaste a ver espíritus?

—Puedo hacerlo casi desde que tengo uso de razón y tal vez antes también, pero no lo recuerdo. Al parecer es cosa de familia porque mi abuelo podía hacerlo, al igual que su abuelo, y el abuelo de su abuelo y demás antepasados. —Recordó. Por un momento pareció ponerse incómodo y molesto, pero rápidamente giró hacia el rubio con una amplia sonrisa. —¿En tu familia hay alguien que también haya tenido esa monstruosa fuerza o eres el primero? —Desvió el tema.

—Supuestamente tengo un ancestro que era como yo, pero no estoy seguro de la veracidad de esa historia porque tenía algo que ver con la leyenda que contaba mi abuela. —Decidió que por esta vez ignoraría el hecho de haber sido llamado monstruo, estaba cansado como para discutir. —Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana también será un día largo así que cámbiate, lávate los dientes y acuéstate. —Sentenció, dado por finalizado el tema anterior.

—Si señor. —Se burló mientras hacía el saludo militar, a lo que el otro puso los ojos en blanco.

Mientras  Izaya se cambiaba en el baño,  Shizuo le dejó un juego de sábanas y mantas en el sofá junto a unas almohadas para que se acomode sin que le duelan las quemaduras. Y cuando el azabache salió, el rubio fue quien ocupó el baño para cambiarse y cepillarse los dientes. El día había sido largo y complicado a causa del ataque hacia el de ojos rojos, más aún por el hecho de que debería vivir con él por lo menos hasta que se encerrara a los criminales. Sin embargo, de alguna manera sentía que la convivencia no sería tan mala, quizás el otro sea una buena persona en el fondo.

Fue hacia la habitación y lo que encontró fue al informante en su cama, usando las dos almohadas que había sobre ella y enviando mensajes.

—¿Es en serio? —El rubio preguntó con un notorio tono de fastidio.

—¿Qué? Ya te dije que no iba a dormir en el sillón. A tus invitados debes tratarlos como personas, no como animales u objetos. —Contestó sin siquiera dejar de mirar el celular.

Se retractaba, ese bastardo realmente era una persona horrible.

—Pues bien, a mí me dan igual. —Fue rápido hacia el comedor para tomar una de las almohadas que había dejado y  volvió hasta la cama para acostarse junto a su compañero.

—Oye ¿Qué rayos haces? —Inquirió algo confundido Orihara.

—Es una cama de dos plazas, ya que tú ni yo queremos dormir en el sofá, me parece que esto es lo más lógico ¿No? Ahora duerme y déjame dormir. —Fue la tranquila respuesta que obtuvo antes de que el otro le dé la espalda.

El médium no pudo más que asombrarse ante la mente tan simple que poseía el dueño de casa, pero al no ver otra opción, dejó el celular en la cabecera de la cama y con cuidado se recostó.

Esa sería una muy larga convivencia.

** _ Continuará… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que iba a poder actualizar más rápido pero estaba en un... ¿reto? De santa secreto y tenía que hacer un fanfic en inglés que me tomó muchísimo más tiempo de lo que pensé, aunque en sí no me arrepiento del resultado, si les gusta esta historia y saben inglés tal vez les guste, se llama "Land of beast"  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que comenten y que, si todavía no lo hicieron, me dejen un kudo, me ayuda mucho a seguir saber que les gusta <3  
¡Hasta la próxima! ^.^/


	6. Miedos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Tras su primera noche durmiendo juntos -y compartiendo cama por sus gigantescos orgullos- tanto  Shizuo como  Izaya se levantaron al escuchar el sonido del despertador, se cambiaron y desayunaron haciendo de cuenta que el otro no estaba ahí en una especie de negación a tener que vivir juntos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Cuando acabaron de comer, tomaron sus cosas y salieron aún sin hablarse.

—Necesito que me respondas algo. —Empezó el rubio, mientras conducía sin dejar de mirar el camino. —La nota que estaba con las flores que te dejaron tenía escrito el nombre de ese libro del que me hablaste, así que necesito saber cuántas personas saben sobre tu habilidad, quizás podemos buscarlas y ver si tienen algo que ver con el atentado en tu casa o con el asesino.

—No son muchas personas realmente, pero ninguna de las que se me ocurre haría algo así .

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Porque muchos de mis ex compañeros de primaria no creían que fuese cierto, a otros los tengo extorsionados para que no digan nada, algunos murieron y luego solo lo saben mi familia,  Shinra ,  Kadota … Y tú, claro. —Lo miró con una sonrisa burlona y habló. —No fuiste tú ¿Verdad?

—¿Por quién me tomas? Si fuese a matarte lo haría sin tanto problema, solo te aplastaría como la pulga que eres. —Contestó molesto y sin mirarlo, haciendo que el otro solo pueda reír.

—Que alivio saberlo, muchas gracias. —Respondió sarcástico, para luego voltear hacia la ventana y cambiar su expresión radicalmente a una de seriedad.

Realmente no estaba muy seguro de quién o porqué había tratado de asesinarlo, siquiera si esa era la intención o solo trataban de asustarlo, algo que tampoco fue conseguido, es más, solo sentía más intriga y ganas de seguir investigando. Debía conocer a esa interesante persona que estaba causando todo ese desastre, debía verlo a la cara y hacerle un montón de preguntas.

En ningún momento le interesó el ayudar a la policía ni el dinero que le habían ofrecido, lo único que quería era ver los comportamientos y reacciones de la persona detrás de todos esos asesinatos.

Ambos se quedaron todo el resto del camino en silencio hasta llegar a la estación, donde fueron hasta el piso en el que trabajaban junto a sus colegas.

—Ve con  Shinra si quieres, solo no salgas del edificio o te parto las piernas. —Advirtió el rubio, tomando unos papeles de su escritorio.

—¿Mis piernas te hicieron algo malo en la vida?  Siempre quieres romperlas —Se burló el más bajo. —¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—Tengo que juntarme con mis superiores y  tenientes de otros distritos para discutir algunos temas, no debería tardar mucho así que no hagas nada estúpido.

—El estúpido eres tú, pero me portaré bien por hoy e iré con  Shinra .—Contestó esquivando la feroz mirada del teniente para ir con el de anteojos.

—Oh  Izaya , que bueno verte por aquí ¿Qué tal estás? —Fue lo primero que escuchó al  atravesar la puerta del laboratorio.

—Aún duele, pero podría ser peor. —Alzó los hombros restándole importancia. Observó curioso en qué estaba trabajando el médico y pudo ver el cadáver de  Manami sobre la mesa de autopsia. —¿No acabaste de analizarla?  Shizu -chan me dijo que ya lo habías hecho.

—En realidad si, pero quería tomar un par de muestras más que no pude sacar ayer. —Miró el cuerpo de la joven y  su expresión se enserió. —Sigo sin poder creer que le hayan hecho algo como esto a una adolescente.

—¿Acaso te importan los humanos? Creí que lo único que te preocupaba en el planeta era tu peculiar novia.

—No le digas “peculiar” solo porque no tiene cabeza, para su especie es completamente normal ¿Sabes? —Defendió a “la futura madre de sus hijos” mientras le daba un leve golpe a su amigo, quien solo rio por esa reacción. —De cualquier manera, probablemente lo que pasó con esta chica te recuerda a… —Habló con algo de tristeza, pero fue casi de inmediato interrumpido por su amigo.

—Se me antoja un café ¿Quieres uno? Iré a buscar a la cafetería... Si es que la encuentro. — Se alejó a paso apresurado y salió por la puerta tan rápido como entró.

Kishitani suspiró con pesar al verlo irse. Habían pasado muchos años desde que aquella persona había sido arrebatada de la vida de  Izaya y este seguía sin superarlo, causando que salga corriendo cada vez que se lo estaba por mencionar. Era por eso que el de cuatro ojos siempre consideraba el corazón del azabache más frágil que el del resto, incluso si nadie más lo pensaba así. Decidió que por esta vez lo dejaría “ir por su café”.

Orihara tuvo que preguntarle a un par de personas cómo llegar hasta su  destino hasta que al final lo logró, por lo que puso en marcha la cafetera y se sentó en la mesa a esperar.

—¿ Orihara -san? —Escuchó detrás suyo,  volteando lentamente para encontrarse con el  ayudante de sus colegas . —Me  alegra verlo por aquí ¿Esta mejor? —Preguntó el de sombrero sentándose a su lado.

—Si, todavía me falta más tiempo para curarme, pero al menos sigo vivo. Gracias por preguntar  Rokujo . —Contestó tratando de sonar cordial.

El policía no parecía alguien malo, pero el fantasma de la chica detrás suyo era un gran misterio. Se trataba de una joven de cabellos largos marrones al igual que sus ojos, piel pálida y un físico común. Ella siempre estaba mirando con una dulce expresión al policía, por lo que no podía ser que él la hubiese asesinado o algo por el estilo.

Realmente era muy intrigante y se encargaría de investigar luego.

—Es bueno saber eso. —Le dedicó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa al azabache, quien solo le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Al recibir un asentamiento del menor, prosiguió. —¿Qué tal es trabajar con Shizu-chan? Es una persona un poco violenta y difícil de tratar.

—¿Shizu-chan...? —Preguntó confundido. —Oh, se refiere a Shizuo-san. Es un gran sujeto y superior, fue por él que yo dejé de hacer estupideces y empecé a trabajar aquí, me ayudó mucho a mejorar y arreglar mi vida. —Respondió feliz mientras se levantaba a servir el café tras el sonido de la cafetera.

—Hablas como si fuese un ángel. —Le dijo riendo, a lo que el otro lo imitó y le dejó una de las tazas enfrente suyo. —¿No hay ningún chisme ni oscuro secreto que puedas contarme?

—Lamento desilusionarlo, pero yo entré aquí hace un poco más de un año, y por lo que sé él está aquí desde los veinte años, así que hay casi siete años de acontecimientos que desconozco.

—Mm… Bueno, solo me queda descubrirlo por mi cuenta. —El del sombrero solo rio al pensar que era una broma, pero el informante hablaba realmente en serio, quería saber cada cosa que pudiese usar para molestar al rubio y no pararía hasta encontrarlas.

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~

Las semanas pasaban y el caso parecía cada vez más y más complicado. Los asesinatos seguían ocurriendo y todos tenían el nombre de su -o sus- misterioso asesino por todas partes. Irónicamente, todavía no tenían ni una pista de quién podría ser. Tras cada muerte, una nueva pieza de aquel intrincado rompecabezas aparecía, solo para terminar llevándolos a un callejón sin salida y sin poder ver la  imagen completa todavía.

—¿Qué tal va la convivencia con  Shizuo ? —Preguntó  Kishitani al azabache, quien se quedaba con él mientras el rubio resolvía asuntos burocráticos.

—Horrible como siempre. Solo quiere alimentarse es de esos horribles bentos de la tienda porque es demasiado avaro para ir a un restaurante, y si él no va yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. —Se quejaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa mirando al médico hacer la nueva autopsia. —¿Encontraste algo nuevo o útil?

—Bueno, actualmente en este caso “ útil ” es relativo , pero hace un rato mandé pruebas a toxicología y a que analicen si es el mismo tipo de arma que en las anteriores veces.

— Kishitani -san, traigo sus resultados. —Habló alegremente una joven castaña  junto a un chico de ojos cerrados.

—Oh, Erika, Walker, llegan justo a tiempo ¿Analizaron lo que les pedí?

—¡Sip! También le traemos los análisis de Namie-san, ella dijo que no quería cruzarse con Izaiza. —Aclaró la castaña entregando todos los papeles, haciendo reír al informante.

—Esa mujer siempre es tan dulce. —Habló con ironía el informante, quién al sentir una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se levantó de su  asiento disimulando y caminó hacia la puerta. — Iré al baño un momento, enseguida vuelvo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—No puedo creer que hayas tratado de escapar por la maldita ventana del baño ¿Acaso eres un estúpido adolescente o algo así? —Seguía quejándose Shizuo al mismo tiempo que entraban al departamento. —¿Acaso no puedo dejarte solo ni un minuto? Voy a terminar encadenándote o encerrándote en una celda todo el día y dudo que quieras eso. Además, al menos podrías disculparte o  explicar la urgencia de salir solo.

—Lo siento, pero nunca me he excusado delante de nadie y no empezaré contigo. Así que por favor  Shizu -chan, has estado regañándome todo el viaje de vuelta ¿No te cansaste ya? Suenas igual a un padre y ni siquiera el mío estuvo gritándome tanto tiempo. —Lo molestaba el azabache con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia que solo enfurecía más al policía.

—Pues debería haberlo hecho, quizás así no serías un bastardo como lo eres ahora. —Aunque el médium trató de disimularlo, el rubio llegó a ver una expresión muy molesta por parte de su compañero, por lo que solo suspiró al pensar que quizás había ido demasiado lejos y fue a la cocina. —Prepararé la comida, tú pon la mesa.

—Bien. —Fue la simple pero  molesta respuesta de quién parecía seguir afectado por el comentario anterior.

En una charla -lo más tranquila posible entre ellos- durante la cena, ambos hombres hablaron sobre las reuniones que el teniente tuvo con otros miembros de la policía sobre los asesinatos en otras ciudades y lo poco productivas que eran para la investigación al nunca llegar a ningún acuerdo. Tras terminar de comer, y como ya era costumbre, entre los dos juntaban las cosas de la cena para que después uno lave las cosas, siendo esta noche el turno de Heiwajima.

El de ojos marrones estaba por gritarle  a  Izaya que se apresure a llevarle las cosas que faltaban de la mesa, pero el repentino corte de la luz  lo interrumpió, quedándose tranquilo al saber que esas cosas pasaban seguido en su calle. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad le duró poco cuando el sonido  de cosas rompiéndose llegó desde el comedor.

—¿¡Izaya!? —Entró corriendo a la sala preocupado de que el asesino o atacante de su compañero de piso hubiese entrado en la casa, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al solo ver al de camiseta negra de pie frente a las cosas que, al parecer, él mismo había dejado caer. —Oye ¿Qué diablos ha…? —Su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando se acercó y vio que tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos fijos en la nada y su cuerpo temblaba. —¿Qué ocurre?

Como si hubiese salido de una especie de trance, el más bajo parpadeó un par de veces  y volteó hacia el más alto.

—¿Eh? A-ah... Parece que se me resbalaron las cosas, juntaré los pedazos, así que trae papel para envolverlos y tirarlos a la basura. —Habló con voz entrecortada. Aun temblando, se puso de cuclillas y quiso comenzar a tomar los fragmentos, pero su mano fue sujetada por otra, la cual apartó de un golpe rápidamente antes de darse cuenta que golpeó al dueño de casa. —L-lo siento, no fue intencional, en serio.

Shizuo solo debió observarlo por un minuto para notar el problema.  Orihara obviamente estaba alterado y su ritmo cardíaco probablemente también, empezaba a sudar, los temblores seguían, se veía aturdido y podía notarse la angustia en sus ojos y voz a kilómetros.

No necesitaba un título en psicología para entender que Izaya Orihara le temía a la oscuridad.

Al ver que el otro seguía luciendo como un animal acorralado, lentamente acercó su mano otra vez a la del otro, la tomó despacio y lo hizo levantarse, cosa que hizo sin resistirse.  Aun tomándole la mano, comenzó a caminar junto al informante hacia uno de los muebles del comedor y sacó una linterna.

—Toma, ve al baño y cámbiate, ya vamos a dormir.

— Pe-pero los platos…

—Yo me encargaré, tranquilo. —El informante asintió y obedeció, por lo que el rubio no podía creer lo obediente que era asustado.

Cuando terminó con los pedazos rotos, aprovechó el tiempo extra y se puso el pijama en la habitación, terminando justo al tiempo en el que el otro salía del baño y se lo quedaba mirando desde la puerta como si quisiera decirle que ya podía usarlo, por lo que el menor pasó a lavarse los dientes y salió lo más rápido que pudo por miedo a dejarlo solo, encontrando al otro de pie junto a la ventana

—La luna está realmente brillante esta noche, creo que podría dormir afuera y aprovechar el aire, estuvo haciendo calor últimamente. —Soltó de repente, no asimilando que durante la madrugada podría hacer frío y que la idea también era peligrosa.

Heiwajima torció la boca un momento y suspiró. No podía creer lo que estaba por hacer y seguro se arrepentiría mañana, pero era lo único que se le ocurría ahora.

Volvió a tomarlo de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama -ahora sintiendo más resistencia por parte del mayor-, lo sentó en ella y lo hizo acostarse junto a él mientras los cubría con una sábana. Sin embargo, lo sorprendente y vergonzoso para el azabache fue sentir al otro abrazándolo y aprisionándolo con escaza fuerza contra su pecho, empezando a ser involuntariamente calmado por el relajante latido del corazón ajeno.

—Antes de que hagas algún comentario,  solo quiero que estés tranquilo, así que nada de chistes. —Aclaró el rubio con algo de nervios. Estaba tratando de ser bueno, si ese idiota le decía algo, no iba a poder contenerse.

Pasaron unos segundos -que para el más alto fueron eternos- hasta poder escuchar algo salir de la boca del de ojos rojos.

—… Gracias . —Dijo por lo bajo, escondiendo más su cara contra el pecho del rubio. —¿ A ti te da miedo algo?

—Obviamente, por más que te cueste aceptarlo sigo siendo humano. —Rio levemente, aunque pensar en esas cosas no lo hacía para nada feliz. —Me asusta morir sin haber hecho algo bueno o las cosas que quiero... Pero más me asusta perder a mis seres queridos, y me aterra el ser yo la causa de que ellos ya no estén. Así que se podría decir que mi mayor miedo soy yo mismo. —Hizo una pausa en la que se quedó mirando fijamente a la pared, como si recordara algo, y volvió a hablar. —¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el que le temas a la oscuridad?

—¿Sabías que según Sigmund Freud los traumas se almacenan en una parte de la mente llamada inconsciente a la que no podemos acceder de forma directa? Siempre aparecen en forma de fobias, pesadillas y otras cosas. —Trató de quitarle seriedad a la situación, pero por el silencio que recibió como respuesta, suspiró y empezó a contar. —Cuando era niño... Estaba escondido en un armario oscuro cuando vi cómo asesinaban a mi abuelo. Además de que el asesino apagó las luces de la habitación, unas cosas cayeron sobre la puerta y terminé encerrado en la oscuridad en una habitación junto al cadáver de mi abuelo por una semana . —Cerró los ojos un momento y el vívido recuerdo de aquello causó un nuevo temblor en su cuerpo. —Tenía unos cinco años cuando pasó.

Shizuo sintió su corazón estrujarse al oír eso. Se sentía algo culpable por ser tan cruel con el más bajo por su forma de ser.

—Recuerdo ese caso, el hijo de la víctima fue encontrado culpable y estuvo preso unos años hasta que por un buen abogado y falta de pruebas  s óli das salió antes de tiempo. —El azabache levantó la mirada observándolo con una ceja alzada, a lo que el rubio alzó los hombros. —No eres el único que puede conseguir información.

—Entonces sabrás  que, al único testigo del caso, que era yo, no le creyeron porque pensaban que estaba encubriendo a su padre ¿verdad?

—Si, el informe decía que el niño juraba que no había sido su padre, pero el crimen fue en la oficina de la víctima donde había cámaras de seguridad que ubicaban a alguien muy similar a él, y como no encontraron nada mejor lo culparon. —Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. —Al igual que pasó ahora con el señor  Masahiro .

—Además, dudo que tu informe diga que al niño lo mandaron a un psicólogo por hablar “incoherencias” sobre fantasmas y demonios que ni su propia familia creyó. —Acotó el azabache soltando una pequeña risa, aunque al sentir que el otro lo abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza y lo acercaba más a su cuerpo, se sorprendió. —¿Qué haces?

—Tranquilo, yo si te creo, no tienes que fingir que no te afectó. Vamos a dormir de una vez. —Consoló el más alto, inconscientemente acariciando suavemente la cabeza del más bajo.

El primer impulso de  Izaya , normalmente, hubiese sido apartarlo y burlarse de él por tenerle lástima. Eso hubiese hecho si fuese una situación diferente y quien lo estuviese abrazando también fuera diferente, pero aquellos brazos que lo estaban sujetando eran tan cálidos y reconfortantes que le fue imposible siquiera pensar en alejarse un centímetro de él.

Otra vez un extraño sentimiento creció en su pecho, más placentero y menos extraño que la vez anterior, por lo que cerró los ojos, se acomodó mejor  junto al rubio y se preparó para dormir.

Aquel sentimiento nunca antes experimentado era el de la seguridad, confiando en que podía cerrar los ojos y sentirse protegido por alguien.

Un sentimiento que indicaba que empezaba a confiar  más y más en alguien después de muchos años de soledad.

** _ Continuará… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto esta vez, así que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, que dejen algún comentario y que, si todavía no lo hicieron, dejen un kudo que me ayuda mucho a seguir saber que les gusta.  
¡Hasta la próxima! ^.^/ (que si el calor no me mata, será la semana que viene)


	7. Señales de peligro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

La luz del día comenzó a entrar por las ventanas de aquella habitación, haciendo a  Izaya fruncir el ceño por la molestia que le ocasionaba en los ojos y el hecho de que lo haya despertado.

Inconscientemente, el médium estiró un poco su mano en busca del cuerpo del que lo había abrazado hasta dormirse, siendo que al no encontrar nada, abrió los ojos algo desconcertado por no verlo, aunque especialmente, de no haber sido él quien despierte primero como normalmente. Con algo de pereza se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina, de donde podía escuchar algunos sonidos, entre ellos, el de alguien tarareando una canción.

—Buenos días. —Interrumpió la melodía del rubio , quien pareció sobresaltar se un poco y voltear a v erlo.  —¿ Eso era el  opening de  Dragon Ball Z? — Preguntó aguantando la risa.

El teniente se sintió algo avergonzado de que lo hubiese escuchado, así que solo volteó hacia  las tostadas que estaba preparando con un leve sonrojo.

—Pues  sí , de repente se me vino a la mente ¿Algún problema? —Se excusó intentando disimular la vergüenza.

—No, ninguno. —Se rio un poco más y volvió a hablar. —Recuerdo que a mis hermanas les gustaba cuando eran pequeñas, así que yo me veía obligado a verlo con ellas.

—Yo lo veía con  mi hermano, a los dos nos gustaba bastante. —Contó ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara por ese recuerdo , para luego empezar a poner las cosas del desayuno en la mesa.

—Eh… Shizu-chan, hay algo que quiero decirte. —Volvió a hablar el azabache, ahora con un tono algo serio, a lo que el dueño de casa lo miró esperando a que siga. —Sobre todo lo que pasó ayer… Quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado, supongo que no eres tan mal tipo como pensé. —Agradeció a su manera sin mirarlo a la cara, ya que su comportamiento de la noche anterior todavía lo atormentaba un poco.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, todos hemos pasado por algún momento así en nuestras vidas. —Intentó consolarlo el rubio con una expresión tranquila y una muy diminuta sonrisa.

—Supongo que  sí , solo que no recuerdo la última vez que me pasó algo así. —Volvió a mirarlo y sonrió como de costumbre. —No le digas a nadie lo que pasó, sería realmente vergonzoso, además de que no sería bueno que alguien sepa que dormimos juntos.

En ese momento,  Izaya pudo ver una expresión de dolor  en el rostro de  Shizuo que duró lo que un destello de luz, para que luego baje la cabeza y se ría de una manera extraña.

—Si, tienes razón. — Respondió con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa algo triste. Antes de que el informante pudiese preguntar o comentar algo, volvió a hablar. —Ve a lavarte la cara y desayuna, hoy habrá mucho trabajo seguramente. —Ordenó sentándose y empezando a comer, a lo que el otro, algo confundido, obedeció.

Luego de esa conversación, no dijeron ni una sola palabra más, lo que el más bajo normalmente agradecería, pero había algo muy incómodo y molesto en el silencio por parte de  Heiwajima . Terminaron su desayuno y se fueron hacia la oficina aún sin hablar, por lo que  Izaya comenzó a enviar mensajes a sus clientes y recopilar alguna información en una forma de no enloquecer a causa de esa “ley del hielo” de la que no entendía la causa.

— Oh, buenos días chicos . —Saludó  Kadota , siendo ignorado por el rubio , quien siguió de largo . —¿Y ahora qué pasó?

—No lo sé, simplemente empezó a ignorarme. —Contestó irritado Orihara. —Ni siquiera pude hacerle chistes o molestarlo porque desprende una inmensa aura depresiva e iracunda.

—¿Acaso le hiciste algo malo o dijiste algo sobre su hermano?

—Que poca fe me tienes  Dotachin . —Reclamó cruzándose de brazos ofendido. —Yo solo le dije que… —Se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que estaba por contarle exactamente lo que le dijo al más alto que no  diga.  —Iré con  Shinra a ver si necesita algo. —Terminó la conversación y dejó atrás a un confundido  Kyōhei .

—Hola  Izaya ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó el de anteojos al ver a su amigo cruzando la puerta con una expresión seria.

— Shizu -chan se enojó conmigo y no me ha hablado desde la mañana.

—¿Y ahora qué le hiciste? —El médium lo miró enojado al recibir el mismo comentario que de su otro amigo. —No me veas así, lo has estado tratando de volver loco desde que se conocieron .

—Él también ha hecho lo suyo. —Se excusó , sentándose en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados , pero al ver al otro enarcando una ceja, suspiró. —Si te cuento y le dices esto a alguien realmente voy a arruinar tu vida, lo juro.

—Si es algo que también involucra a  Shizuo no se lo diré a nadie. —El informante puso los ojos en blanco por eso. —Yo sí sé a quién no molestar, aprecio mucho mis huesos como para hacerle algo malo. —Alzó los hombros el castaño, por lo que el otro solo volvió a suspirar.

—Anoche se cortó la luz en el barrio de su casa, y como ya sabes, a mí me asusta la oscuridad. Sin embargo… Él no se burló en lo absoluto, hasta durmió toda la noche a mi lado abrazándome para que supere mi ataque de pánico y me calme. —Contó sin mirar a su acompañante, si lo veía riéndose lo apuñalaría y no le convenía hacerlo ahora. —Y esta mañana cuando desperté… Le dije que no sé lo cuente a nadie porque sería vergonzoso.

—¿Eres idiota? —Preguntó algo molesto, desconcertando al otro. —¿Te haces llamar informante y no sabes lo que le molestó en ese pedido tuyo?

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con l a otra ? —Consultó ya algo exasperado, cosa rara en él. Shinra suspiró con cansancio y se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración.

—Mejor habla de esto con tus hermanas mañana, o te darán una mejor respuesta que yo o harán que te relajes un poco. —Aconsejó, desorientando más al bajo. —Solo hazme caso, si pides que alguien le avise a  Shizuo y vas junto a un oficial nadie se quejará porque saliste, ahora déjame seguir trabajando. —Le dijo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y comenzaba a sacarlo del laboratorio, pero antes de hacerlo volvió a hablar. —Y como tema aparte, mientras vas a tu sector y sigues investigando sobre nuestro asesino también busca información sobre un policía llamado Tom Tanaka. —Antes de que su amigo diga algo, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

A  Izaya no le costó mucho conseguir el permiso ni al pobre infeliz que lo acompañaría mañana -del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre-, por lo que se dedicó a mover sus contactos en busca de ese tal “Tom Tanaka” que  Kishitani le había mencionado antes, encontrándose con cosas que no le gustaron demasiado.

Al parecer solía ser un policía en la delegación donde sus actuales compañeros y él trabajaban. Por lo que pudo encontrar, era un hombre que murió en un incidente hace unos diez años por salvar a un adolescente… El cual, al parecer, resultaba ser Heiwajima. Sin embargo, nadie había sabido decirle exactamente a causa de qué murió o de qué estaba protegiendo al joven, por lo que estaba algo frustrado.

No hubo demasiados avances en todo el día, ni en cuanto a los crímenes ni en su investigación personal. Ambas cosas, junto al hecho de ser ignorado por el rubio durante toda la jornada aumentaron más su irritabilidad.

Nunca hubiese creído que alguien como él, un informante que podía descubrir hasta el más pequeño detalle de cada persona de la que se propusiera buscar, se enfrentaría a un par de problemas tan grandes como esos, y estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello a causa de la frustración.

Ya caída la noche, un oficial fue hacia él para avisarle que el teniente lo estaba esperando en el auto para irse, haciendo enojar más al azabache por la poca educación de su compañero al ni siquiera ir a buscarlo como en los días anteriores. Caminó con desgano hacia el estacionamiento para llegar junto al auto del de ojos marrones y puso sus cosas sobre el techo del vehículo. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie, cosa que le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

—I~…  Za ~… ya~… —Escuchó una voz cantarina a su espalda, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorra todo el cuerpo.

Eran esos momentos en los que maldecía con todas sus fuerzas haber nacido con ese estúpido “don”. A pesar de los años, algunas veces seguía siendo muy difícil diferenciar si lo que le estaba hablando era un fantasma o era que su atacante lo había encontrado y planeaba lastimarlo otra vez.

El aire pesado junto al fétido olor que llenaron el lugar comenzaron a asfixiarlo, lo que junto a las luces comenzando a fallar, estaban haciendo que se sienta cada vez más alterado.

Si se daba vuelta y había alguien, era un problema porque significaba que su atacante lo encontró. Y si no había nadie… Podía ser tanto un fantasma que lo buscaba por ayuda o algo mucho peor que ni siquiera quería imaginar.

Su cuerpo temblaba cada vez con más fuerza y sus piernas estaban a punto de ceder ante su propio peso para dejarlo caer al suelo. Las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza que lo estaban atacando tampoco se quedaban atrás y solo empeoraban todo de ser posible. Tragó en seco y volteó lo más lento que pudo para revisar el perímetro, y como temió, no había nadie.

—Ri… nya… —Se escuchó otra voz, la cual era más grave que la anterior, y el médium sintió su sangre congelarse al recordar que la única persona que solía llamarlo de esa manera había muerto hace mucho. —Busca... nos... Busca… desde… antes. — Se escuchaba de todas direcciones y de ninguna, empezando a enloquecer al joven. —Busca… de dónde… vinimos… y cómo… llegamos. —Seguía ordenando. Y de repente, el de ojos rojos la volvió a escuchar, solo que esta vez, junto a su oído. —Hazlo. —Susurró ahora de forma más gutural que antes.

Un grito ahogado escapó del informante y terminó por chocar su espalda contra el auto antes de caer sentado hacia el suelo con la respiración y el ritmo cardíaco tan elevados que podrían detenerse en cualquier momento. Trató de levantarse mientras extendía su mano hacia el techo para buscar su celular entre sus cosas y llamar a alguien por ayuda, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder y apenas pudo separarse unos centímetros antes de volver a caer.

Las luces estaban por fallar completamente para darle paso a una oscuridad aterradora cuando el médium alcanzó a ver una muy oscura sombra arrastrándose por el suelo en su dirección, haciéndolo pensar que ese era su fin.

Abrazó sus piernas mientras escondía la cara entre ellas como cuando era un niño y empezó a hiperventilar con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos, los cuales cerró con fuerza como si eso fuese a protegerlo de todos los males.

—¿ Izaya ? —Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y, por reflejo, el azabache atacó rápidamente con la navaja oculta que llevaba bajo su manga. —¡ Agh ! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa maldita pulga!? —Se quejó el rubio, viendo como la sangre empezaba a brotar de su brazo.

Orihara se lo quedó mirando aterrado un momento, como si no pudiese creer que fuese él, hasta que poco a poco reaccionó, soltando el cuchillo al calmarse un poco.

—Shi… Shizu-chan... ¿E-eres tú, ve-verdad? —Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Quién más podría ser? —Repreguntó con el ceño fruncido, cubriendo el leve corte con un pañuelo para después agacharse. —¿Qué diablos haces aquí solo? Deberías esperarme donde siempre ¿o acaso tratabas de volver a huir?

—¿D-donde... siempre? —Repitió el informante desconcertado. —T-tú enviaste a ese policía a que... — De repente todo cobró sentido, aunque uno muy horrible, vale aclarar.

Aquel oficial no existía o había sido poseído y en  relidad Shizuo nunca le había dicho que vaya ahí, por lo que la única opción posible es que todo había sido un engaño de espíritus. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Casi lo matan de un infarto por diversión?

_ “Búscanos... Busca desde  _ _ antes _ _ ... Busca de dónde vinimos y cómo llegamos” _

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿El origen de quién era el que debía buscar?

—Oye ¿qué te pasa? —Volvió a preguntar el rubio, ahora algo preocupado por la expresión perdida de su compañero.

—Vamos a casa. —Contestó simplemente, aún algo aturdido mientras se levantaba del suelo con algo de ayuda del otro, quien solo asintió sin comprender del todo.

Cuando llegaron a la  residencia, el rubio preparó un tazón de  ramen instantáneo para cada uno y empezaron a comer, otra vez en silencio absoluto . Sin embargo, esta vez  Izaya no tenía cabeza para pensar en  eso,  estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de descifrar lo que aquella voz trataba de decirle, incluso si quizás todo había sido solo un producto de su imaginación . De repente, recordó que también estuvo investigando sobre el antiguo policía y su curiosidad lo hizo detenerse un momento.

—¿ Quién era y qué le pasó a Tom  Tanaka ? —Preguntó de repente y casi sin pensar el azabache, haciendo a su compañero soltar sus  palillos por la sorpresa.

—¿De dónde escuchaste ese nombre? —Devolvió la pregunta  con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Yo pregunté primero. —Alzó los hombros en un intento de quitar seriedad al asunto, aunque sabía que era en vano.

—Era un policía que murió aplastado tras un incidente hace varios años , ahora responde 

—Esa es muy poca información. —Reprochó  Orihara ,  aunque al verlo fruncir más el ceño, suspiró. — Shinra .  —El dueño de casa pasó una de sus manos por su cara con frustración al escucharlo. —¿Qué relación tenía contigo y qué tienes que ver en su muerte?

Heiwajima se quedó con la vista fija en los orbes rojizos que tan expectantemente lo observaban, como queriendo convencerlo silenciosamente de que abandone su insistencia con esas preguntas. Bajó la mirada con algo de molestia y tristeza por igual antes de responder.

—Éramos vecinos y amigos, me salvó de ser yo quien terminara muerto... Incluso si yo causé ese derrumbe. —Sonrió amargamente y siguió. —Supongo que tenía más fe en mí que cualquier otro ser humano.

—¿Cómo que tú lo causaste?

—¿Ya te dije que haces demasiadas preguntas? —Bufó molesto. —Antes de ser policía me metía en muchas peleas con pandillas y demás, en una ocasión todo se me fue de las manos y derrumbé una casa abandonada, Tom-san me sacó de ahí un momento antes de que todo colapsara, pero él no tuvo tiempo de salir ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Solo quería saber, siento que hay alguna conexión entre todo  esto, pero sigo sin verla claramente. —Sonrió con malicia y habló. —Además de que me has estado evitando desde la mañana, quería probar si estabas enojado o no. —El de ojos marrones lo miró algo disgustado y se levantó de la mesa.

—Ya terminé de cenar, hoy te toca limpiar a ti, buenas noches. —Se despidió saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Cuando el azabache terminó de lavar  las cosas, fue hasta la habitación en busca de su pijama para poder irse a dormir, pero el hecho de que el rubio no estuviste acostado en la cama lo detuvo.

—¿Hoy no dormirás en la cama? —Preguntó entrando a la sala, d o nde el teniente estaba sobre el sofá de espaldas a él.

Al no conseguir respuesta, supuso que ya se habría dormido y simplemente fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes y cambiarse la ropa, mañana podía resolver sus problemas con su ofendido compañero.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se levantaron de pésimo humor. Durante casi toda la noche tuvieron pesadillas horrendas –las cuales otra vez olvidaban al despertar- que los hostigaron, causando que con suerte hayan dormido cuatro horas o menos.

La misma secuencia donde comían y viajaban en silencio que había sucedido el día anterior se repitió, pero  Orihara se sentía muy mal como para pensar ahora en cómo resolverlo, ya cuando fuese con sus hermanas ellas quizás le dieran ideas… O no, no sabía por qué tenía algo de esperanza en ellas.

Ya en la oficina, cada uno se fue por su lado sin siquiera voltear a ver al otro ni decir nada.

—¿Siguen peleados? —Preguntó Kadota, quien empezó a caminar junto al médium hacia el escritorio que le habían dado.

—No lo sé, supongo que  sí . —Se frotó la cara con algo de cansancio y se dejó caer en su silla. —Creo que ninguno durmió bien anoche, así que hoy tuvimos incluso menos ganas de hablarnos.

—Ya veo, parece que la situación es realmente mala ¿Sigues sin poder recordar tus pesadillas? —El azabache asintió lentamente. —Bueno, al menos no las habías tenido desde que te mudaste con Shizuo, deberías verle el lado positivo a eso. —Su amigo lo miró serio y el de la bandana solo alzó los hombros. —Algo como esto nunca había pasado en casos anteriores, no sé qué decirte.

De repente,  Izaya abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sentó derecho en su silla,  inclinándose un poco hacia el más alto.

— Dotachin ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que no sé qué decirte.

—Eso no ¿Dijiste ‘casos anteriores’? —El de cabellos marrones asintió sin entender. —“ _ Busca desde antes. _ ” —Recordó ¿Se referiría a eso? —¿Crees que pueda acceder al historial de homicidios antiguos?

—Uh… Puedo conseguirte eso, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Buscas algo en específico como algún periodo de tiempo o algo así?

—Todos los casos desde... No lo sé ¿Los setenta? donde hayan muerto personas apuñaladas o en situaciones extrañas u accidentes, también necesito que me prestes un par de agentes que me ayuden a buscar algo, creo que tengo una pista para el caso del homicida y quiero empezar por poco antes de comprobarlo. —El policía pareció sorprenderse antes de asentir enérgicamente e irse a algún lugar.

Tal como le había pedido,  Kyōhei envió seis oficiales con todos los documentos que hubiesen encontrado según las aclaraciones de Izaya, por lo que con su pequeño grupo empezaron a buscar a las víctimas cuyas autopsias hubiesen revelado datos extraños, prestando especial atención a las posibles relaciones que pudiese haber entre ellas sin importar lo pequeñas que fueran.

Unas tres horas después,  el tiempo que  Orihara había conseguido  para  que lo lleven con sus hermanas había llegado, por lo que le dio un par de especificaciones más a sus ayudantes y se fue.

Realmente no sabía a qué estaba yendo con ellas, cuando pidió el permiso lo hizo más que nada para poder salir de la incesante vigilancia de  Heiwajima y porque  Shinra prácticamente lo había obligado, pero ¿de qué debía hablar con ellas? Nunca habían tenido una relación unida –lo que era su culpa y lo sabía-, así que no llegaba a comprender qué estaba haciendo en ese auto con ese sujeto en dirección a quién sabe dónde.

Al llegar, bajó del auto acompañado del oficial y fueron hacia uno de los últimos pisos de un edificio, donde al abrirse la puerta del departamento, a  Orihara casi se le escapa una carcajada al ver a la persona frente a él.

—¿De qué rayos te ríes? —Preguntó molesto un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello corto marrón al igual que su barba, piel trigueña y ojos marrones, quien lo miraba con un desprecio inmenso. Sin embargo, también llevaba puesto un delantal rojo con un corazón blanco en el medio, lo que lo hacía ver bastante menos intimidante a los ojos del azabache.

—De nada en particular, solo me alegro de verte de nuevo, no sabía que eras policía, Eijiro-san. —Habló con una sonrisa sobre su rostro el más bajo, tratando de no reírse.

—No soy policía, solo los ayudo a cuidar de tus hermanas. Ellos creyeron que sería buena idea que seamos nosotros quienes lo hagan ya que, al parecer, tú eres muy inepto para hacerlo. —Criticó haciéndose a un lado para que el policía y el médium pasen.

Izaya se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de responder a ese último comentario tan innecesario, ya luego se vengaría de eso.

—Oh, hola Iza- nii . —Saludó  Kururi saliendo de otra de las habitaciones y dándole un rápido abrazo al mayor, quien la miró realmente confundido. —¿Estás mejor de tu herida?

—Eh… Si, ya casi no me duele. —Contestó aún algo confundido por el repentino interés de la joven. —¿Y Mairu? Necesito hablar con ustedes. —Volteó hacia los otros dos hombres y volvió a hablar. —En privado, por supuesto.

Antes de  que su hermana pueda contestar, la  de anteojos apareció junto a una mujer por otra de las puertas.

—¡IZA-NII! —Gritó eufórica  la menor de los tres mientras saltaba sobre su hermano y lo abrazaba con fuerza , eso hasta que escuchó al más alto quejarse un poco y notó que puso sus manos sobre su quemadura. —Oh, lo siento.

—Podrías haber  apretado más fuerte, no deberías disculparte con él. —Habló con los brazos  cruzados la mujer. Tenía el cabello corto y marrón al igual que sus ojos, un  cuerpo musculoso y piel  clara.

— Mikage -chan, siempre es un placer verte de nuevo. —Saludó sarcásticamente el informante  con una sonrisa, obteniendo como respuesta una muy mala  cara. —Necesito hablar con ellas dos a solas ¿Creen que podrían dejarnos?

—Que no sea por mucho tiempo, podría ser peligroso. —Habló un cuarto hombre que apareció de repente detrás del informante, asustándolo un poco. Era muy alto y delgado, con cabello color arena y ojos grises que desprendían un aura algo perturbadora. El hombre salió de la sala junto a los otros tres para dejarlos solos.

—¿Quién es el alto? —Preguntó  Izaya aún con la vista fija  en la dirección en la que se fueron

—Se llama  Egor , Al parecer es un policía ruso que vino a ayudar con otra  cosa, pero lo designaron para cuidarnos. —Explicó la mayor con su usual voz tranquila.

—¡Es verdad! ¿De qué querías hablar con nosotras? — Recordó  la de trenzas.

—Ah, claro… —El informante dudó por unos momentos al no saber cómo empezar o qué contar exactamente, hasta que tragó en seco y empezó. —La verdad es que por algún motivo hice enojar a Shizu-chan y no sé cómo resolverlo, le pedí ayuda a  Shinra y me dijo que debería hablar con ustedes, por eso estoy aquí.

—¿A Shizuo-san? ¿Qué le hiciste? —El mayor bufó molesto al escuchar eso por tercera vez en el día.

—Nada, lo que pasó fue que por la noche hubo un apagón en el vecindario, me dio una crisis nerviosa, él durmió abrazado a mí toda la noche, cuando desperté le dije que lo mejor sería fingir que nada pasó y desde ese momento casi no me habla. —Explicó rápidamente, causando que esta vez sean las gemelas las que bufaron.

—Iza- nii , realmente es un tonto ¿No te parece  Kuru-nee ? —Empezó la menor, siendo apoyada por la otra.

—Deberían tenerme más respeto  ¿Por qué dicen que soy un tonto?

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡A  Shizuo -san le gustas! —Exclamó alterada la de anteojos, dejando en un shock momentáneo a su hermano, quien luego rio a carcajadas.

—¿ Shizu -chan enamorado? ¿De mí? Yo vine por consejos, no para escuchar chistes.

—Piénsalo de esta manera. —Retomó la palabra la  Orihara del medio mientras iba contando con los dedos. —Te deja vivir con él, te deja dormir con él, se preocupa por ti lo suficiente como para no querer dejarte salir solo o intentar matarte, te consoló y abrazó a pesar de que supuestamente te odia y pudo haberte dejado solo en su lugar, y se puso mal por sentir sus sentimientos rechazados.

El azabache se quedó dudando por un momento, dicho todo junto de esa manera, la hipótesis de sus hermanas cobraba un poco más de sentido, pero seguía sin aceptarlo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, todo lo que dijiste lo hace porque su trabajo lo obliga, simplemente se habrá molestado por otra cosa. Es imposible que esté enamorado de mí, yo soy... Así, y dudo que a él siquiera le atraigan los hombres.

—¿Eso significa que a ti  sí ? —Preguntó con malicia  Mairu .

Antes de que pudiese siquiera defenderse, los otros entraron y el celular del médium le indicó que un mensaje había llegado . Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y revisó el remitente, haciendo una expresión de molestia en el trayecto, o eso hasta leer el texto.

“ _ Tengo mucha información  _ _ para darte  _ _ ¿Te interesa? _ ”

—“ _ ¿Es sobre el caso del asesino serial? _ ” — Le contestó a su fuente más confiable, obteniendo respuesta casi cinco segundos después.

“ _ No, sobre la muerte de tu abuelo, si la quieres, ven a la dirección que acabo de enviarte y hazlo absolutamente solo. _ ”

Esas simples palabras lo descolocaron por completo, pero trató de mantener las apariencias frente a los otros.

—Ya me voy, al parecer ustedes no me sirven para esto.  —Se levantó rápidamente  sin escuchar las quejas de sus hermanas y salió seguido por el policía ,  tratando de pensar en cómo se  podría escapar de él. —“ _ Está _ _ bien, iré en un momento. _ ” —Contestó antes de volver a guardar el teléfono.

De repente, el oficial dejó salir un leve quejido y acerco sus manos a su cuello, llamando la atención del informante por ello, viendo un dardo clavado en su piel que lo hizo desplomarse en el suelo desmayado… O muerto.

Orihara volteó hacia donde supuso vino el disparo y pudo ver a una joven muy delgada, de cabello oscuro y largo desalineado que lo miraba con unos vacíos ojos rojos y una sonrisa tétrica.  Izaya sacó su navaja oculta al verla acercarse rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta que ella era solo una distracción al sentir que alguien lo sujetaba de la chaqueta y lo arrojaba con fuerza contra uno de los muros, siendo que lo último que pudo saber antes de perder la conciencia, es que estaba siendo cargado  hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Y de repente, todo se volvió oscuridad.

** _ Continuará… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, estuve trabajando en un one-shot y al parecer para mí es más complicado escribir una historia de un capítulo que una de más de diez ._.  
Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen comentarios y que si todavía no lo hicieron me den un kudo, me ayuda mucho a seguir <3  
El próximo capítulo estará la semana que viene (eso espero y rezo)  
¡Hasta la próxima! ^.^/


	8. No son monstruos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Izaya Orihara , a sus veintisiete años de edad había sido llamado “monstruo”, “maldito infeliz” _ _ y muchos otros apodos crueles tantas veces a lo largo de su vida que ya había perdido la cuenta de ellas.

Siempre le había resultado tan gracioso cuando lo llamaban monstruo que no podía evitar carcajearse en la cara de quien le dijese así.

¿Monstruo? ¿Él? Si él lo era ¿Qué se supone que sería la gente que asesina, abusa y tortura de otros solo por considerarlos inferiores o diferentes? ¿Qué serían seres como los espíritus corrompidos y la extraña novia de  Shinra ? Si él se había hecho merecedor de aquel apodo ¿Qué debería quedar para ellos?

Ah, es verdad… Las personas únicamente consideraban “monstruos” a quienes les conviene, a quienes no pueden entender o a quienes no les agradan.

A diferencia de lo que todo el mundo podría pensar,  Izaya Orihara no había sido un “bastardo desalmado” -como otro de sus apodos afirma- durante toda su vida, claro que no. Siempre había sido ciertamente solitario y amante de la observación humana, pero hubo un tiempo en el que todavía dejaba que la gente se acerque, en el que todavía tenía algo de “confianza” -si se lo quiere llamar así- en la gente, un tiempo en el que pensaba “ _ no todas las personas son malas, algunas valen la pena _ ”

No es que ahora no creyera en ellos, pero no dejaba que nadie se acerque mucho a su persona, solo lo necesario para poder usarlos y observarlos.

“ _ Ni demasiado cerca ni demasiado lejos de la gente _ ” Era lo que repetía actualmente como si fuera un mantra. Pero antes de eso, hubo dos momentos cruciales para su vida que lo convertirían en lo que es actualmente.

Cuando él tenía tan solo cinco años, fue testigo de uno de los actos más crueles de los que son capaces los humanos: el asesinato.

Siempre había sido muy unido a su abuelo, un hombre algo canoso de setenta años que era tan lucido como un hombre de treinta, por lo que seguía trabajando en la empresa que heredó de su padre para mejorarla cada  vez más. Él era con quien  Izaya , cada vez que era posible, iba a parques para jugar o para observar a las personas, uno de los muchos gustos que compartían. También fue quien le dijo que su habilidad de ver espíritus era algo de familia que se heredaba saltándose una generación, por lo que él también los veía y lo ayudaba a lidiar con eso lo mejor que se podía. Además, era con quien siempre se quedaba cuando sus padres tenían que irse por viajes de trabajo, como era la ocasión esa tarde.

—No se preocupen,  Izaya y yo nos divertiremos mucho aquí, así que pueden viajar tranquilos. —Les decía el anciano a su hijo y nuera mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su nieto.

—Lamento que nos tengamos que ir tan de repente papá, pero surgió una reunión y no podemos posponerla. —Explicaba el hombre, dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeño cuando su esposa terminó de despedirse. —Pórtate bien y no le causes problemas a tu abuelo ¿Sí? —Tras el asentimiento del menor, le sonrió y se fueron.

—Bien  Rinya . —Comenzó el adulto, mirando al más bajo con una sonrisa. —¿Tienes algún plan para esta tarde?

—¡Comer helado en el parque! —Gritó emocionado el azabache mientras alzaba los brazos , haciendo reír al mayor.

“ Rinya ” era el nombre que su abuelo había elegido para él desde antes de que naciera, del que su hijo le había dicho que usaría si no podían anotarlo como “ Izaya ”. Sin embargo, el nombre fue descartado cuando su primera opción fue aceptada, aunque eso no le impidió al canoso hacer un pacto con su nieto para llamarlo así solo cuando no había nadie cerca, por lo que solo ellos dos sabían sobre ese apodo.

Ya caída la noche y habiendo vuelto de su paseo, el mayor iba a preparar la cena, hasta que una llamada lo interrumpió. El azabache no llegó a escuchar nada de lo que dijo, solo vio que el dueño de casa fruncía el ceño y suspiraba algunas veces con una mirada triste, para luego colgar y acercarse con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas antes de cenar? Puedes esconderte primero y usar cualquier habitación de la planta baja ¿De acuerdo? —El  menor asintió con una gran sonrisa y salió disparado a esconderse, por lo que su abuelo frunció el ceño con impotencia. —“ _ Dioses, sé que nunca fui muy creyente, pero por todo lo que más amo... Les suplico que lo protejan. _ ” —Rogó mientras acariciaba sus anillos, algo que hacía cada vez que sentía el peligro acercarse.

El niño se escondió en uno de los armarios del despacho de su abuelo que tenía pequeños orificios en las puertas por los que podría ver perfectamente si el hombre entraba. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que lo hizo y el menor intentaba aguantar la risa para no ser descubierto al verlo buscar por todos lados, pero su expresión cambió a una llena de terror al ver a un hombre de corto cabello blanco, alto, de piel pálida y unos brillantes ojos celestes llenos de maldad entrar al despacho con una larga  katana entre sus manos.

—Eres más difícil de encontrar de lo que pensé Torakichi , siempre moviéndote de aquí para allá como un pequeño ratón tratando de escapar. — Se burló el intruso con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa.

—Nunca me ha hecho falta esconderme, para alguien de tu... “clase”, eres bastante inútil buscando gente. —Contestó con un semblante serio y las manos en la espalda, haciendo enojar al otro hombre.

Izaya no entendía nada ¿Se conocían? ¿Por qué ese hombre entró armado a la casa? ¿Iba a lastimar a su abuelo? El miedo causado por la inmensa y oscura aura del albino lo tenía paralizado, por lo que tampoco podía salir o hablar, manteniéndose oculto por el momento.

—Si, quizás tengas razón con eso, sin embargo… —El de cabellos blancos se acercó hacia el mayor rápidamente y lo estampó contra el armario donde su nieto se escondía de un golpe, haciendo que el niño tenga que taparse la boca para no gritar o algo. —Vas a tener que pagar por el tiempo perdido, es realmente imposible encontrar gente como tú ¿Sabes?

Torakichi se puso de pie tambaleante y puso sus manos en la espalda de nuevo, fingiendo que seguía siendo  arrogante, pero era para hablar con el niño en lenguaje de señas tal como le había enseñado.

“ _ No salgas ni dejes que te descubra. _ ”

—Lamento decirte que no te lo dejaré tan fácil, no puedes venir a mi casa y simplemente pedir que me entregue. —Tomó una  katana que tenía de exhibición en la sala y fue hacia su oponente.

Tristemente, el anciano no duro mucho contra el poderoso hombre quien, tras hacerle varios cortes profundos, lo tenía de rodillas frente suyo.

—Que patética forma de defender una vida patética como la tuya, hasta es simpático. —Volvió a reír. —Ahora, por favor deja de pelear y  déjame acabar con lo que vine a hacer.

—No lograrás tu objetivo infeliz, incluso si yo no pude detenerte, alguien lo hará algún día. —Desafió mientras escupía al vencedor, quien solo frunció el ceño y lo atravesó con la espada.

El menor comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras empezaba a sofocarse a sí mismo al cubrirse la boca para no hacer ruido. El de ojos celestes volteó hacia su dirección por unos segundos, pero luego quitó el arma del agonizante anciano y pateó su cuerpo hacia el suelo antes de ir hacia la salida 

—Buenas noches,  Torakichi -san. —Se despidió antes de apagar la luz del despacho.

Pasados unos minutos, el azabache trató de abrir la puerta aún con ojos llorosos, solo para encontrarse con que estaba atorada a causa de algunos objetos que cayeron sobre ella en alguno de los momentos en los que el viejo fue empujado y golpeado lejos. Volvió a empujar con todas sus fuerzas mientras le gritaba a su abuelo en medio de llantos desgarradores y comenzando a lastimar sus pequeñas manos por los repetidos golpes, pero el mayor no se levantó, solo susurró aquel apodo que solo ellos conocían antes de que su alma lo abandone por completo.

Un  desagradable olor comenzó a desprenderse  del cadáver y llenó toda la habitación en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que las tripas del niño se revuelvan al sentirlo y acabe vomitando en ese reducido habitáculo , empeorando incluso más su actual situación.

Siguió intentando escapar empujando la puerta por casi una hora más, pero el cansancio terminó por ganarle, por lo que se sentó en una de las esquinas del mueble de madera y abrazó sus rodillas mientras volvía a llorar de impotencia. Sin embargo, cuando pensó que eso no podía ser peor, muchas voces de fantasmas empezaron a atormentarlo, lo amenazaban, le hacían burla, decían cosas desagradables de su familia y él entre muchas cosas más.

Los padres del niño llegaron a la casa una semana después de ese acontecimiento, encontrando el cadáver del anciano en un avanzado proceso de descomposición, por lo que llamaron a la policía de inmediato y buscaron al niño por todos lados hasta dar con el armario, el cual abrieron al apartar las cosas que  tapaban la puerta y encontraron a un  Izaya con la vista perdida, los ojos rojos e hinchados, notorias ojeras negras,  sus manos  con algo de sangre brotando de ellas y toda su ropa sucia con sangre y demás.

La investigación comenzó, el menor terminó hospitalizado varios días porque no quería dormir, comer ni hablar. Pero cuando al fin hizo lo último, las pruebas contra su padre ya habían sido encontradas, por lo que lo tomaron por trastornado y lo hicieron ir a un psicólogo para que lo ayude mientras encerraban a su progenitor, el que saldría libre unos diez años más tarde, diciéndole siempre que no debía sentirse culpable, cosa que no dejó de hacer en todos sus años de vida siguientes.

Luego del asesinato, los años pasaron y las cosas “mejoraron”, el médium heredó las sortijas especiales de su abuelo y trató de seguir su vida normalmente, eso hasta que el segundo momento que cambiaría su forma de pensar llegó. El tiempo en el que todavía no había cerrado su corazón por completo fue hasta su último año de primaria, cuando era el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, con buenas calificaciones, bueno en los deportes, lo que cualquiera llamaría un alumno modelo. Y lo más importante, tenía dos buenos amigos, una chica de una larga cabellera rosa teñida y ojos naranjas llamada  Haruka y un chico de cabello corto marrón claro, ojos verdes y más alto que sus dos amigos llamado  Kōshi . Ellos dos eran la tesorera y el presidente en el consejo estudiantil, compañeros de clase de  Orihara y los únicos que se acercaron a él. Habían estado juntos desde el jardín de infantes, aunque no se habían hablado hasta el segundo año de primaria.

Tal era la confianza que había sentido  Izaya en estos dos individuos, que fueron los únicos a los que les confesó que podía ver fantasmas y con lo que habló del incidente con su abuelo, sintiéndose aliviado cuando ambos mostraron su apoyo y le creyeron.

Sin embargo, como todo en la vida, algo tan bueno no podía durar para siempre, y el comienzo del desastre se  dio dos meses antes del final de clases.

En el instituto al que asistía, el azabache había llegado a contar por lo menos diez fantasmas, aunque probablemente habría más por ahí con los que no se había topado. Estos espíritus eran de antiguos alumnos que habían muerto en accidentes, suicidios o “bromas” que terminaron muy mal, por lo que habían quedado atrapados en forma de espíritus oscuros... Para desgracia del de ojos rojos, ya que estos entes sabían que él podía verlos y muchas veces lo buscaban y lo molestaban, aunque el médium siempre los ignoraba y pasaba sus días en paz… O eso hasta cierto día.

Una de las veces en las que le había tocado limpiar el salón junto a otro de sus compañeros,  estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando  se encontró con el fantasma de uno de esos ex alumnos.

—Vaya, justo a quien estaba buscando. —Empezó el espíritu con una sonrisa torcida, siendo esquivado por el azabache, por lo que comenzó a seguirlo. —Tengo un chisme impactante para ti, te gustan los chismes ¿No es verdad? —Silencio de nuevo. —Se trata sobre tus dos queridos amigos. —El joven detuvo su caminar, por lo que el espectro ensanchó su sonrisa. —No deberías confiar en ellos. Hace un rato estaban hablando a solas, parece que comenzaron a salir hace unos meses, pero no quieren contarte nada a ti... A pesar de que eres su amigo más cercano.

—Eso no es verdad, me lo habrían contado. —Contestó casi sin mover la boca en voz baja por si había alguien cerca, no necesitaba que alguien lo escucharan hablar “solo”.

—Claro que es verdad, es más, también dijeron que realmente no creen en eso que les dijiste sobre vernos a los muertos. La chica le dijo a su noviecito que debían tener cuidado o algún espíritu de los que les hablaste podía escucharlos y venirte a contar todo. —Apoyó sus gélidas manos sobre los hombros del mortal y susurró en su oído. —¿Sabes cuál fue la respuesta de tu preciado amigo Kōshi? —De repente, la voz del espectro cambió, imitando la del amigo del médium por completo. —“No me digas que realmente te creíste eso, yo solo le dije que le creía para que no se sienta mal por lo de su padre, pero es imposible que sea verdad” y ella le contestó que tenía razón y que había sido una tonta al haberte creído por un momento. —Repitió, notando al menor con la mirada perdida mientras apretaba los puños.

—Si no te callas te enviaré al otro lado, ellos jamás harían eso, son buena gente. —Ordenó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si eso pudiese espantarlo y a sus palabras.

—Yo solo quería darte la información, es decisión tuya creerla o no. —Dijo con burla antes de irse y dejar a un  inseguro chico.

Luego de ese encuentro, todo fue para peor, puesto que  Orihara empezó a notar comportamientos en sus amigos que hasta ahora había ignorado. Salían la mayoría de las veces sin él, siempre que se les acercaba para hablar se callaban y cambiaban de tema, y muchas otras cosas que, mezcladas con las palabras del fantasma resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza, empezaban a torturarlo.

Y un día, todo terminó por despedazarse por completo.

—Quizás no haya que contárselo, no creo que sea buena idea ¿Lo viste últimamente? Parece bastante perdido… O perturbado — Le decía su “amiga” a su novio en una de las aulas, ignorando que el azabache estaba del otro lado de la puerta sintiendo su pecho doler por la traición.

Si lo de su relación era cierto, lo más probable es que el resto de lo que le dijeron también.

—Lo sé y realmente pienso lo mismo, pero tal vez esta así porque sospecha algo , después de todo, empezamos a salir hace más de seis meses , s i se lo decimos puede que vuelva a la normalidad, o bueno, su manera particular de ser normal. — Contestó el chico,  riendo ante su última aclaración.

—¿Y si lo de los fantasmas era verdad y alguno se lo dijo? —Preguntó algo asustada la chica,  que, ante una mirada de incredulidad por parte del más alto, rio. —No, es verdad, ya habíamos aclarado que ninguno creía en eso.

Ese fue el golpe final que el azabache necesitó para alejarse de ahí  sin mirar atrás. Todo lo que le habían dicho fue confirmado. Ninguno de esos dos eran realmente sus amigos, probablemente se habían acercado a él solo por tener lástima del niño solitario, a ninguno le importaba realmente, ninguno le creía… Al igual que su familia aquella vez.

Al día siguiente,  Kōshi y  Haruka se le acercaron tras terminadas las clases para irse juntos a casa y hablar. Ambos parecían realmente nerviosos, por lo que el médium sabía que al fin le iban a contar su tan mal escondido secreto.

— Izaya … hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte. —Empezó el presidente del consejo con voz dudosa, a lo que el nombrado fingió inocencia y curiosidad. —Con  Haruka empezamos una relación hace poco y queríamos contártelo. —El vicepresidente se los quedó mirando fijamente por unos momentos, intimidándolos un poco, para después reírse. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, es solo que ya sabía eso. —Apartó la vista por un momento y después volvió a verlos con una amplia sonrisa. —Podría decirse que me lo contó un “inexistente” pajarito, como ustedes dirían. —La cara de sus compañeros se puso pálida al entender a lo que se refería.

—Nosotros no… —Trató de empezar a formular una excusa la de ojos violetas, quien fue interrumpida por su amigo.

—No es como que me importe realmente, si ustedes están felices juntos quién soy yo para intervenir ¿No? —Su sonrisa aumentó más su tamaño, haciéndola ver un poco retorcida, mientras veía a la chica. —Si a ti no te molesta saber que hace unos meses que él está saliendo también con  Otonashi -san, no tengo problema.

La de largos cabellos volteó totalmente enfurecida hacia su novio y lo abofeteó antes de salir corriendo.

—¡E-espera! —Trató de detenerla, pero al ser ignorado por completo, volteó molesto hacia su compañero y lo tomó con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa. —¿¡Cómo rayos supiste eso!?

—Veo que todavía dudas de lo que te dije hace tiempo. —Rio el azabache. —Aquel día en el que aceptaste salir con tu otra noviecita te aseguraste de que no hubiese nadie cerca antes de aceptarla, incluso le susurrante en el oído “el color de tus ojos me recuerda a un tigre, pero eso no hace que seas menos adorable” cubriendo tu boca para que nadie pueda leer tus labios ¿Qué tantas opciones posibles hay además de aceptar que realmente puedo hablar con los fantasmas? —Preguntó sarcástico, ganándose una mirada de repulsión por parte del más alto seguida de un puñetazo.

—Eres un monstruo.  —Dijo antes de empezar a irse también.

—No te preocupes, ella te engañó con  Takeda -kun. —Notificó aún sonriendo a pesar del creciente dolor en su cara y corazón.

Al día siguiente, el médium no había cruzado ni un saludo con sus viejos amigos y entre ellos  tampoco s e hablaban, por lo que supuso habrían terminado su relación. Era la última hora de clases y todos sus  compañeros estaban en el salón de biología escuchando a la profesora, o bueno, casi todos.

Orihara no había podido dormir la noche anterior, se sentía mal y deprimido, además de que la presencia de varios espíritus rondando su casa no habían ayudado, por lo que se estaba quedando dormido en su asiento. Sin embargo, no era el único que no prestaba atención, puesto que sin que nadie los viera, había un grupo en el fondo calentando una cuchara metálica en uno de los mecheros del aula y riendo por lo bajo ante la broma que estaban por hacer.

Resulta que había un pequeño grupo de abusivos  que odiaban a los dos miembros masculinos del consejo estudiantil por ser tan perfectos ante los ojos de las chicas. El día anterior escucharon la discusión entre ambos, y con ello, el secreto de su vicepresidente, por lo que empezaron a investigar y  dieron con la noticia de que había intentado convencer a la policía de que fue un fantasma quién mató a su abuelo años atrás y no su padre.

Cuando el metal estaba totalmente calentado, cortaron un pedazo de cinta adhesiva, se acercaron sigilosamente al azabache, y mientras uno le levantaba un poco la camisa, el otro le pegó el objeto caliente en la espalda, por lo que el de ojos rojos comenzó a gritar y retorcerse de dolor mientras el grupo canturreaba ‘ _ ¡Quemen a las brujas! _ ’ repetidas veces mientras aplaudían, interrumpiendo la clase y haciendo que la profesora tenga que ayudar al herido a despegar el objeto antes de que le siga quemando la piel.

Su madre tuvo que ir a buscarlo en la enfermería tras haber sido tratado, y cuando la enfermera los dejó solos, la mujer se sentó junto a su hijo en la camilla, acarició sus caballos suavemente y lo besó en la cabeza a modo de consuelo.

—¿Qué tal estás? —Preguntó la mujer sin recibir respuesta del notoriamente exhausto joven, por lo que le dio un abrazo a su primogénito. —Tranquilo, ya podrás dormir tranquilo y feliz cuando todo mejore.

—" _ ¿Y cuándo sería el momento en que las cosas mejoren? ¿Siquiera eso llegaría a pasar? _ " —Fueron las preguntas que surgieron en la mente del menor quien, al no querer angustiar más a su madre, solo se limitó a sonreír y soltar una pequeña risa, como si estuviese de acuerdo o aceptando que lo dicho por su progenitora era verdad, incluso si no había ni una prueba o esperanzas de ello

La adulta salió un momento para firmar unos papeles, dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué a su padre y su abuelo les gustaban tanto los humanos? Simplemente eran seres crueles que solo se preocupaban por ellos mismos, dispuestos a pisotear a cualquiera en su camino y que solo se acercaban a las personas cuando les eran útiles para luego desecharlas como si no valieran nada.

De repente, lo entendió. No deberían gustarles por ser buenos, eran interesantes por todos esos despiadados pensamientos y emociones. Cada forma de actuar era única y diferente de la otra y eso es lo que los volvía tan atrayentes. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante la creación de lo que empezaría siendo un pasatiempo y terminaría siendo su estilo de vida.

“ _ Voy a amarlos y observarlos a todos, e incluso si ellos me od _ _ ian, yo solo voy a quererlos más y más. _ ”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuo Heiwajima era alguien complicadamente simple desde que tiene uso de razón. Nunca había sido demasiado sociable, pero tampoco se llevaba mal con sus compañeros de clase ni vecinos.

O bueno, así era hasta el día en que perdió totalmente el control sobre sí mismo llegó. El día en que su hermano menor se comió un postre que le pertenecía, y a causa de eso, él intentó arrojarle la nevera, fracasando solo al sentir el dolor de sus huesos rompiéndose y terminando hospitalizado. Y luego de eso, las cosas solo fueron empeorando, puesto que cada vez le costaba más y más no tener esos arranques violentos que terminaban por dejarlo con algún nuevo hueso roto, por lo que todos los niños empezaron a dividirse en dos grupos, los que lo molestaban diciendo que era un demonio y terminaban siendo víctimas de su furia, y los que le temían tanto que se alejaban corriendo cada vez que lo veían. Por otra parte, también había un niño que se le acercó porque le llamaba la atención y todo el tiempo decía que quería hacerle una autopsia, ese niño se llamaba  Shinra y de alguna extraña manera, él y un vecino terminaron siendo sus únicos dos amigos.

Incluso aunque seguía siendo un niño,  Heiwajima se sentía cada vez menos humano y más como un monstruo, como todos solían llamarlo constantemente.

Monstruo, demonio, aberración, engendro, fenómeno y demás eran los apodos que sus oídos siempre escuchaban cuando él pasaba. Son adjetivos muy crueles para hablar de un niño solo por ser diferente al resto ¿Verdad? Incluso si su problema era tan grave, no había forma en la que aislar a aquel que ni siquiera llegaba a los diez años fuese una solución.

Y  todo llegó a su crisis suprema cuando vio a aquella mujer, que tan bien se había portado con él y su hermano a pesar de todo, ser agredida por unos mafiosos. Simplemente no pudo contenerse y terminó por acabar con todos ellos, pero también destrozando la tienda de la mujer  y la hirió en el  proceso.

Oh… ¿Sería posible que las personas tuvieran razón? ¿Era acaso él un engendro que no debería existir? Quizás si, al fin y al cabo, todas las pruebas estaban en su contra.

Luego de ese incidente, nunca más se acercó a esa tienda, sentía demasiada vergüenza y odio hacia sí mismo como para hacerlo, por lo que simplemente cambió su ruta para evitarla y a su dueña.

Pasado algún tiempo después de ese acontecimiento, el verano había llegado y junto a su familia fueron de viaje a una ciudad llamada Fujiyoshida en la prefectura de Yamanashi para visitar la casa donde sus cuatro abuelos vivían juntos. Y a  Shizuo le encantaba ir, realmente los amaba a los cuatro, especialmente a sus abuelas, quienes siempre lo esperaban con deliciosa comida que animaba a cualquiera, aunque no era el caso esta vez.

El menor estaba sentado en el patio de la casa abrazado a sus rodillas y con la vista fija en el pasto.

—¿Mm? Me parece que veo un pequeño pandita deprimido por aquí ¿Tú que piensas,  Riko ? —Habló suavemente la abuela Matsuyama mientras se sentaba junto a su nieto. Era una mujer de setenta y siete años cuyo cabello tenía algunos mechones de su original tono rubio y otros con canas de ojos color miel.

—Si, yo también lo veo  Nagisa . —Siguió el juego la señora  Heiwajima con una sonrisa y sentada al otro lado del menor, que al ver que no respondía y ponía un semblante triste, acarició sus caballos. —¿Qué te pasa querido? Preparamos tu postre favorito hoy y casi no lo tocaste, y ahora estás así de decaído ¿Estás preocupado por algo? —Ella era una mujer de cabellos marrones y canosos que al igual que sus nietos, tenía ojos marrones oscuro.

El más bajo dudó un poco en si podía hablar de eso con ellas, pero luego pensó  “ _ Si no es con ellas ¿Con quién lo haría? _ ”

—¿Para ustedes… yo soy un demonio? ¿Hubiese sido mejor que no naciera? —Preguntó tras pensarlo un poco, horrorizando a las ancianas por tal duda.

—¿Quién te dijo algo como eso? —Preguntó su abuela paterna, realmente molesta de pensar en alguien diciéndole eso a un niño. Si había sido su hijo iba a romperle el cráneo a bastonazos.

—Todo el mundo. —Respondió triste escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. —Siempre acabo perdiendo el control y lastimo a la gente. Quizás tienen razón y soy un monstruo.

—Jovencito, no repitas eso nunca más ¿Me oíste? —Reprendió  Nagisa con el ceño fruncido, el cual se tranquilizó al ver que el más bajo la miró triste. — Shizuo , las personas siempre le temen o insultan lo que no entienden, pero no debes preocuparte por lo que digan nunca, es tu  vida, al fin y al cabo.

—Exactamente, tú y tus habilidades llegarán a hacer cosas asombrosas en el mundo en el momento en el que sea necesario. Los demás te envidian porque solo son comunes y corrientes. —Se burló Riko, haciendo reír un poco a su nieto. —Pero hablando en serio... Algún día podrás controlarlo mejor porque no solo eres fuerte físicamente, también lo eres en mente y corazón, al igual que un noble guerrero, así que no prestes atención a esas feas e hirientes palabras. —Ambas lo abrazaron y el castaño correspondió al gesto. —¿Quieres comer un poco de postre ahora que te sientes mejor? —Un enérgico asentimiento hizo a las ancianas reír y levantarse junto a él para ir a la cocina.

Los años pasaron , y exceptuando a la señora  Heiwajima , todos sus otros abuelos murieron, pero al menos lo habían hecho en paz, lo que era un consuelo para el corazón del joven de ahora dieciséis años de edad.

Todavía le costaba un poco lidiar con su fuerza, pero ya no se molestaba en retenerla tanto como antes, su cuerpo se había hecho más resistente y la gente no lo dejaría en paz de cualquier manera ¿Qué más da si saca volando a uno o dos idiotas?

—Hola Shizuo, es bueno verte tranquilo. —Habló un hombre delgado de unos veintitrés años con cabello marrón que casi llegaba hasta los hombros, de ojos oscuros cubiertos por gafas y uniforme policial.

—Oh, Tom-san, buenos días . —Saludó el ahora rubio muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Qué tal va el patrullaje?

—Aburrido como todos los días. —Se quejó mientras alzaba los hombros. —Por cierto, ya te dije que no hace falta el “-san”, nos conocemos hace tanto que es extraño. —Pidió apenado, haciendo reír un poco a su amigo.

Tom Tanaka había sido el vecino de los  Heiwajima hasta sus dieciocho años, momento en el que se mudó solo y empezó a estudiar para la carrera de policía, pero como siempre se había llevado bien con  Shizuo , lo siguió visitando incluso después de su mudanza. Nunca había dicho que era un monstruo ni nada, trataba de no hacerlo enojar y el menor lo respetaba y apreciaba mucho, tanto que le hizo caso cuando le dijo que si se teñía el cabello ya no lo molestarían tanto.

Tras una breve plática, el rubio siguió su camino a casa luego de la escuela. Para su buena suerte, ese día nadie había venido a buscar pelea ni nada, por lo que era un buen día para él.

O eso hasta el momento en que sintió que alguien le arrebataba su bolso y salía corriendo  junto a otros cuatro jóvenes.

—¡A qué no nos alcanzas, monstruo! —Gritó uno de ellos mientras doblaban en una esquina y entraban en una vieja casa abandonada.

El enfurecido rubio corrió tras de ellos, ingresó a la residencia y los siguió hasta el sótano.

— Estoy de buen humor hoy, así que tienen  dos segundos para devolverme eso antes de que los mate. —El grupo de  cinco jóvenes mostraron palos, navajas y botellas rotas mientras sonreían, dándole a entender que no se retractaron. —Como quieran.

Uno a uno, el rubio los golpeó brutalmente, estampándolos contra los muros de la vieja edificación e incluso causando que los atraviesen, haciendo que grietas comiencen a aparecer. Y cuando pensó que había terminado con todos, se acercó hasta el que tenía su bolso y se lo arrebató.

—Pagarás por esto, te haremos sufrir un infierno. —Amenazó con una amplia sonrisa el ladrón mientras lo miraba con unos brillantes ojos rojos que no había notado que tenía.

Heiwajima le dedicó una mirada molesta y volteó, encontrándose con otro de los integrantes que estaba a punto de apuñalarlo en el cuello sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, de no ser porque alguien le disparó con una pistola eléctrica y lo hizo caer inconsciente, por lo que sus amigos lo tomaron y huyeron.

—Maldita sea ¿No dijiste que hoy no pelearías con nadie? No deberías entrar a casas abandonadas, esa es la lección que intenta dar la película “ The Grudge” —Habló Tanaka disgustado mientras guardaba el arma.

—Lo siento, es que se robaron mi bolso y los seguí… —Fue interrumpido por el sonido de fuertes crujidos que indicaban que la edificación estaba colapsando, por lo que el mayor lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo fuera de ahí.

Todo a su alrededor se estaba derrumbando a cada paso que daban y empezaba a cerrarle todas las vías alternativas de escape, haciendo que deban ir hasta la puerta principal sin otra opción. Pero cuando estaban a punto de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, el policía vio una viga a punto de bloquear el paso, por lo que apretó los ojos y lanzó al adolescente fuera del lugar con todas sus fuerzas, siendo aplastado por los escombros como consecuencia.

Shizuo solo pudo quedarse mirando espantado al roto brazo que sobresalía de entre los restos de la casa, al que luego le siguió mucha sangre brotando desde debajo de estos que caía por el escalón de la entrada como una cascada y se esparcía lentamente. Se sujetó el cabello con fuerza al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas en la tierra y dejaba salir un grito lleno de odio y frustración, la frustración que se había guardado desde el momento en que esa maldita fuerza había surgido.

_ De no haber sido tan fuerte, no habría causado ese derrumbe _ .

_ De no haber sido tan fuerte, Tom seguiría vivo. _

_ De no ser el demonio que era... No habría atraído la obsesiva atención día tras día de esos bastardos que solo querían molestarlo y causarle problemas. _

Si él era un monstruo, todos ellos también lo eran por haberlo ayudado a convertirse en la bestia que era.

¿Interesante,  no? Por un lado, tenemos al joven que, por sufrir a causa de tanta maldad y por perder su fe en las personas, acabaría abandonando parte de su humanidad para convertirse en un monstruo. Y por el otro, tenemos a quien fue víctima de algunas de las más grandes atrocidades que los humanos son capaces de causar y, sin embargo, decidió amarlos incondicionalmente, pero siempre desde lo más lejos que se pueda, convirtiéndose a sí mismo en un monstruo ermitaño al que temerle.

Quizás ambos eran monstruos, podía ser que lo fueran. Sin embargo, ellos al igual que el personaje inventado por Mary Shelley en “Frankenstein”, eran monstruos artificiales, los cuales fueron creados por la misma humanidad que luego los y excluiría.

Porque como todo el mundo sabe... Los peores monstruos son los que nosotros mismos creamos.

** _ Continuará… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este capítulo es para mostrar un poco más sobre el pasado de Shizuo e Izaya, que se entienda que no estoy "justificando" lo que son ni cómo son, esto es una forma de mostrar el porqué llegaron a ser así y sé que es totalmente diferente a sus historias en el anime pero bueno, esta es una historia semi AU después de todo.  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que dejen un comentario y que si todavía no lo hicieron, me dejen un kudo que me ayuda mucho a seguir <3  
¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Cara a cara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la desaparición de  Izaya y todos en la estación de policías seguían alterados al respecto, en especial Heiwajima, quien seguía buscándolo sin descanso por toda la ciudad.

—Shizuo, el equipo de rastrillaje está listo y esperan la orden para salir a hacer una nueva búsqueda, pero… ¿No crees que deberíamos sumar a los perros de venteo esta vez? —Sugirió Kadota, quien le trajo los papeles correspondientes a su superior para que los lea y firme.

Los llamados “perros de venteo” eran los perros que se usaban para  encontrar restos humanos en catástrofes naturales o crímenes de  homicidio , por lo  que la simple mención de ellos hizo tensar al rubio.

—No, todavía no quiero sacarlos a ellos, sé que sigue vivo. —Ante la dudosa expresión de su amigo, lo miró algo suplicante. —Lo está, yo lo sé.

Kyōhei dudó un momento si debería obedecer o llamar al otro equipo canino, pero terminó por suspirar y sonreír con confianza.

— Está bien, si tú lo dices ha de ser cierto, nunca te equivocas con estas cosas. —Aceptó antes de que le devuelvan los documentos para poder marcharse.

No estaba del todo seguro si el más alto estaría en lo correcto o si solo era su mente tratando de protegerlo de la idea de que alguien más muriese “por su culpa” al igual que había pasado con el oficial Tanaka años atrás, pero decidió creerle y confiar porque, al fin y al cabo, él mismo también rogaba por encontrar al informante sano y salvo.

El teniente salió  del lugar y empezó a recorrer la ciudad en busca de pistas o  información sobre el paradero de su compañero. La angustia creciente que sentía por su desaparición no lo dejaba solo ni un momento. Todo lo que su mente repetía era “ _ Si no hubiese sido tan infantil, lo habría acompañado ese día y esto no hubiese pasado. _ ”

El oficial que lo había acompañado fue encontrado tirado fuera de la casa muerto y sin pistas de dónde pudieron llevarse al médium, solo teniendo la navaja de este tirada en el suelo como indicio de que no se fue por su propia voluntad, pero desde entonces no tenían nada más.

El relinchar de un caballo lo sacó de su trance, encontrándose con su mejor amiga y novia de  Shinra ,  Celty . A pesar de ser una criatura mitológica que no tenía cabeza , había llegado a apreciarla mucho, probablemente porque ambos compartían el  apodo de “monstruo”.

— _ Shizuo _ _ ¿Todavía no hay señales de  _ _ Izaya _ _ ?  _ — Escribió en su  PDA  la motorista, quién a pedido del rubio, también se había sumado a la búsqueda.

—No, y empiezo a desesperarme por no encontrar siquiera un rastro que seguir. Puedo sentir su molesto olor por toda la ciudad, pero no puedo encontrar su origen. —Se lamentaba el más alto frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, calmándose un poco cuando su amiga le dio palmadas en el hombro.

— _ Cálmate, ya verás que lo encontraremos y estará perfectamente bien _ . —Borró todo lo anterior escrito, volvió a teclear algo y le mostró la pantalla nuevamente. — _ Hierba mala nunca muere, y no hay peor hierba mala en esta ciudad que  _ _ Izaya _ _ . _ — Heiwajima no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario final.

Su charla fue interrumpida cuando el celular del policía comenzó a sonar, mostrando en la pantalla “número desconocido”, lo que les causó un muy mal presentimiento a ambos antes de que su dueño conteste.

* * *

** _ Unos minutos antes, en una ubicación desconocida. _ **

La fría sensación de un líquido resbalando por su cabeza fue lo primero que  Orihara sintió al comenzar a recobrar la conciencia. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de ajustar su vista mientras una horrible migraña lo atacaba, por lo que trató de acercar una de sus manos a su cabeza, descubriendo que tanto sus muñecas como la parte superior de su torso y sus ahora descalzos pies estaban atados a una silla con cintas, prohibiéndole prácticamente todo movimiento. Estaba en una sucia y abandonada habitación en la que solo estaban él, una mesa y la decadencia.

— Al fin despertó el bello durmiente. —Se burló el hombre que le estaba arrojando lo que parecía ser agua quien, al pararse delante del azabache, rio por la horrorizada expresión que este puso al verlo. —Estuviste inconsciente dos días, por un momento creí que deberíamos llamar a tu príncipe azul para que te despierte con un beso de amor... Aunque dudo que conozcas el significado de esa palabra.

El informante no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo o, mejor dicho, a quién estaba viendo.

Los mismos fríos ojos celestes, el mismo blanco cabello, la misma piel pálida y  la misma aura aterradora.

—¡TÚ…! —Gritó furioso al reconocer al asesino de su abuelo y forcejeando, de no ser porque el mismo tipo alto de antes lo sujetó por  los hombros y lo obligó a detenerse. —¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué diablos quieren?

—Que extraño es ver al despiadado informante de  Shinjuku tan alterado. —Sonrió con malicia el hombre antes de poner una mano sobre su pecho. —Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo querido, soy Tsukumoya… Aunque mi nombre real es Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, un placer. —Se presentó con una amplia sonrisa mientras hacia una leve reverencia a modo de burla.

No podía ser verdad ¿Tsukumoya había matado a su abuelo y luego le habló todo este tiempo como si nada hasta volverse su más confiable fuente de información? ¿Cómo es que no había envejecido nada en más de diez años? Sin embargo, ahora había una pregunta más importante que requería una respuesta.

—¿ Tsukuyomi -no- Mikoto dices? ¿Tu megalomanía es tan grande que usas el nombre del dios de la luna, uno de los “tres hijos nobles” de la mitología japonesa como si fuese tuyo? —Se burló esta vez el más bajo, haciendo enojar un poco a su captor.

—Yo no soy un tonto megalómano que le robó el nombre a un dios. —Se acercó rápidamente hasta escasos centímetros del rostro ajeno y ensanchó todavía más su retorcida sonrisa. —Yo SOY un dios, soy el legítimo hijo de Izanagi, hermano de  Amaterasu y Susanoo, y el dios de la luna. —Se presentó formalmente antes de alejarse un poco y relajar su sonrisa. —Un placer vernos las caras al fin, pequeño Izaya.

—Si en serio eres el verdadero Tukuyomi ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué me secuestraste y por qué asesinaste a mi abuelo? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido Orihara. Se sentía muy intimidado incluso sin terminar de creer en que ese bastardo sea una deidad, pero no iba a dejar que lo supiera.

—Haces muchas preguntas ¿No te lo dijo ya tu querido “ Shizu -chan”? —El médium se sintió algo alterado por el conocimiento de ese dato, ya que solo el rubio y él sabían de esa queja. —Por tu expresión deduzco que sigues sin creerme, así que será más fácil que te lo demuestre. — De una de sus manos empezó a surgir una especie de luz blanca similar a la de la luna, apoyó la palma en la cabeza del azabache, haciéndolo ver imágenes de sangrientas luchas de períodos anteriores de la historia japonesa, catástrofes más actuales y la muerte de cada una de las víctimas del asesino serial, todo en menos de una milésima de segundo.

—¿Tú... Eres el asesino? —Preguntó luego de que el mayor cortó el contacto, con un enorme sentimiento de terror en su pecho por esas horribles imágenes que presenció.

—No fui exactamente yo, pero se podría decir que es por mi causa. —Al ver la cara de confusión de su interlocutor, volteó hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de él. — Kujiragi , puedes entrar. —Dijo para que unos segundos después entre una mujer alta y delgada con largos cabellos marrones recogidos en una cola de caballo, vestida de forma elegante y cuyos ojos pasaron de ser marrones a rojo brillante en un segundo. —Ella es  Kasane Kujiragi , podrías decir que es mi socia en todo esto ya que es quien controla a los asesinos.

—¿Los controla? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó cada vez más confundido el azabache, cuya sorpresa solo aumentó más al ver una especie de hilos metálicos salir del cuerpo de la mujer que lo rodearon prácticamente pegados a su cuerpo.

—Probablemente ya habrás oído algo respecto a “Saika” ¿verdad? Es una espada demoníaca con la que si cortas a alguien puedes controlarlo a tu voluntad. —Señaló a la mujer cuya expresión seguía tan neutral como al principio. —Bueno, ella es una de sus principales portadoras, y en un futuro no muy lejano, uno de los sacrificios que ayudará a cumplir mi objetivo.

—Supongo que este es el momento en el que debo preguntar cuál es ese importante objetivo por el cual esta adorable mujer va a entregarle su vida a un desquiciado como tú. —Habló ahora  Izaya , observando a la llamada  Kasane de pies a cabeza, quien retiró sus hilos metálicos y los guardó nuevamente en su cuerpo.

—Probablemente escuchaste que hace miles de años mi hermano acabó con un monstruo en forma de serpiente llamado  Yamata -no- Orochi solo para conseguir una esposa ¿Verdad? —Ante un leve asentimiento por parte de su interlocutor, prosiguió. —Pues si consigo liberar a esa bestia, tendré el poder suficiente para dominar a todos los preciosos humanos de mis queridos hermanos y destruir a quienes se interpongan. —Explicó con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro. —Haré que mi hermana se retuerza de sufrimiento por haberme ignorado y despreciado todos estos años solo porque asesiné a la patética de  Uke Mochi y al fin acabaré con sus estúpidas e inútiles sociedades inestables, será matar dos pájaros de un tiro… Aunque para poder hacerlo me faltan un par de sacrificios.

—¿Un par? ¿Qué el demonio en cuerpo de mujer que está a tu lado no es suficiente? — Tsukumoya rio escandalosamente por el comentario del azabache, quien estaba más serio que nunca.

—Esto ya lo he intentado varias veces antes con otros lacayos, pero siempre había algún problema y los objetos que eran necesarios, los que pintamos en tu casa, eran robados o extraviados, por lo que nos atrasamos varias veces por mucho tiempo. —El dios puso una expresión de inmensa rabia antes de volver a acercarse al informante para sujetarlo con fuerza por el cuello, comenzando a asfixiarlo y levantándolo del suelo un par de centímetros. —Lamentablemente hace muchos años, en la ocasión que más cerca estuve de conseguirlo, un maldito grupo de samuráis se aliaron contra mí y se sacrificaron para sellar todos los objetos por décadas para que no pueda conseguirlo, además de dividirse los objetos entre sus clanes para que sea más difícil juntarlos. —Soltó al de ojos rojos de repente y este empezó a toser con fuerza al tratar de recuperar el aire perdido. —Sin embargo, también me dieron a  Saika , quien se enlazó con la espada  Kusanagi y está alimentando a  Yamata -no- Orochi para hacerlo cada vez más poderoso.

— Entonces… ¿Todas las personas que has estado asesinando son  descendientes de esos samuráis? ¿Por eso los asesinas? —Preguntó  Orihara tras recuperarse un poco.

—No todos, tristemente los voy asesinando por… Error. —Se explicó sin pena alguna. —Yo solo necesito la vida de los descendientes de los ocho líderes de esos clanes, pero seguir un linaje después de tanto tiempo es más complicado de lo que creerías. Sin embargo, toda la sangre derramada sirve de cualquier manera, en especial la de los médiums, es por eso que usé todo el asunto del "Malleus Maleficarum" como distracción. —Al notar que el otro se tensaba, rio. —Tranquilo, la mocosa que te odiaba fue la última que necesito de momento así que agradécele porque eso te salvó la vida… Por ahora. También fueron muy útiles  Yoshihisa , tu abuelo, el tal Tanaka… —Iba a seguir, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Tanaka? ¿Hablas de Tom Tanaka? Creí que eso había sido culpa de… —Gracias a la sonrisa burlona que su rival le cedió, entendió que él fue el culpable. —Shizu-chan te matará cuando lo sepa, y no va a importarle si eres un dios, un demonio o el Espíritu Santo en persona.

—Eso si no lo mato yo primero. —Sentenció sonriendo, observando el confundido rostro del médium antes de proseguir. —Tú no estás aquí para escuchar mis planes o para convertirte en un miembro de nosotros, mucho menos te quiero como sacrificio para  Saika porque no desciendes de ninguna de esas familias. —Se inclinó frente a él y puso sus rostros muy cerca mientras tomaba por el mentón al menor. —Tú estás aquí como carnada para tu amado Shizuo quien, para su mala suerte, tiene la sangre de dos de esos linajes samurái. —El rostro de  Izaya se deformó por la sorpresa y el terror que sintió en ese momento.

¿Su objetivo era Shizuo? ¿Siempre lo había sido? Si era así ¿Por qué lo habían usado a él como blanco principal de sus ataques? Ni siquiera es como si se llevaran tan bien.

Las palabras que su hermana menor le dijo  la última vez que la  vio volvieron a su cabeza.

“ _ Es porque está enamorado. _ ”

—No sé qué te hace creer que él vendrá por mí cuando me odia con todo su corazón. Si querías atraerlo, debiste secuestrar a  Shinra o a su hermano... O a cualquier otro ser humano.

—No te quites tanto mérito niño, él vendrá porque no soportaría que otra persona muera por “su culpa”. Ya sabes cómo son los humanos, se culpan de todo lo que les pasa a otras personas por más de que no tengan nada que ver. —Sacó un celular de su bolsillo y mientras tecleaba un par de veces, miró a quien había estado reteniendo a su víctima. —Slon, ya sabes que hacer.

El hombre alto de cabellos blancos que estaba parado atrás suyo tiró la silla, haciendo que su espalda quede contra el suelo y sus pies se levanten un poco, tomó una pluma de una mesa cercana y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sobre la planta de los pies al azabache, quien comenzó a reír desesperadamente mientras se quejaba y le ordenaba inútilmente que se detuvieran, comenzando a quejarse del dolor y esa insufrible sensación de ahogo que estaba teniendo por no poder parar de reír.

Maldecía haber nacido tan cosquilloso. Sus pulmones comenzaban a doler y sus piernas forcejeaban con fuerza para liberarse de sus ataduras, incluso si era totalmente inútil. Sus ojos empezaban a estar llorosos y las risas comenzaban a volverse gritos agónicos. Sin embargo, las cosquillas se detuvieron justo antes de que el teléfono fuera contestado.

— “ _ ¿Diga? _ ” —Llegó a escuchar que sonaba desde el celular de su captor, reconociendo esa voz casi al instante.

—Shi…  Shizu … ¡AAH! —Gritó de dolor mientras se retorcía con fuerza a causa de que la joven de cabello desalineado introdujo una aguja debajo de la uña en su dedo  índice derecho , causando que su estómago se revuelva por el dolor.

—“ _ ¿¡ _ _ Izaya _ _ !? ¿¡Eres tú!? _ ” —Preguntó desesperado el rubio al otro lado de la línea. —“ _ Bastardo ¿¡Quién eres y qué le estás haciendo!? _ ”

—Esa no es una forma muy respetuosa de hablarle a un mayor,  Heiwajima -kun. —Habló con sorna el de ojos celestes mientras escuchaba al informante volver a gritar por otra aguja siendo introducida en otra de sus uñas. —Solo le estamos haciendo una pequeña manicura, no es nada grave. —Bromeó junto con otro grito del azabache, el cual salió con una voz más quebrada que el anterior. —¡Oh! Al parecer el despiadado informante de  Shinjuku si podía llorar, eso sí que es una sorpresa.

—“ _ ¡YA DÉJALO! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES!? _ ” —Se escuchó incluso más enfurecido a  Shizuo , por lo que  Tsukuyomi sonrió satisfecho.

—Te acabo de enviar la ubicación donde tengo a tu princesa, si vienes en menos de una hora, podrás encontrarlo aún con vida, sino… —Chasqueó sus dedos como señal, haciendo que el tal  Slon le ponga una toalla en la cara y comience a echar agua sobre esta, escuchándose como  Orihara luchaba por respirar. —Quizás se ahogue en un vaso con agua.

—“ _ Hijo de puta… ¿Cómo sé que no mientes? Quizás  _ _ quien _ _ está ahí no sea él o cuando llegue ya lo hayas asesinado ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? _ ”

—Una pregunta muy inteligente. —Halagó entre risas mientras caminaba hacia el informante y se ponía de cuclillas junto a su cabeza. —Puede hacerle una pregunta que sólo él sepa para confirmar su identidad y él te responderá con la verdad para que ni sus hermanas ni nadie sufran las consecuencias, por lo otro, solo deberá confiar en mí, si este médium muere arruina mis planes.

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado de la línea, el cual suponían estaba usando para pensar qué haría.

—“ _ El otro día en la mañana, cuando me encontraste en la cocina ¿Qué canción estaba tarareando? _ ” —La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al secuestrador, se alegraba de haber traído al verdadero  Orihara porque ni siquiera él conocía esa respuesta.

Izaya tragó en seco. Si respondía bien, atraería a una trampa mortal al principal sacrificio que su secuestrador necesitaba, y si respondía mal… Seguirían torturándolo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más, además de que podrían lastimar a  Kururi y  Mairu o a alguien más por su culpa. Otra aguja fue introducida y un desgarrador grito escapó de su garganta. Era un dolor insoportable que estaba a punto de hacerlo vomitar, y sumado a la sensación de asfixia que un nuevo litro de agua sobre su rostro le estaba dando, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, deseando morir de una vez por todas.

—E-era… el  opening de Dragon Ball Z. —Respondió Al fin con la voz llorosa. —¡No vengas! ¡Yo saldré de esto, así que no es necesario…! ¡Gh... AH! —Otra vez se vio interrumpido por una nueva aguja y un nuevo litro de agua que le evitaba respirar y hablar.

—Tic-tac, teniente... Más te vale venir solo. —Terminó la llamada el dios antes de pararse.  —Bien, nosotros nos vamos, pórtate bien mientras viene por ti.

—¿Eh? No entiendo ¿cómo que se irán? —Preguntó confundido el amordazado aún con la cara cubierta.

—Ya te dije, tú solo eres un señuelo, si nosotros nos quedamos aquí probablemente ese demente querrá pelear con nosotros y todavía no es tiempo para eso, como ya asesiné a Masahiro, primero voy a buscar a las otras seis futuras víctimas, así que quédate aquí y espera por tu príncipe azul. —Estaba a punto de salir junto a sus secuaces de la habitación, hasta que recordó algo y se detuvo. —Por cierto, si quieres saber dónde estás… Es el hospital donde estuvo internada tu abuela varios años atrás.

La sangre de  Izaya se congeló por completo al escuchar eso, entendiendo lo que eso conllevaba ante el recuerdo de él mismo a sus cuatro años cuando junto a sus padres abuelo estaban pasando la noche en el hospital para estar con su abuela, quien estaba internada por haber tenido un pequeño accidente cuando viajaba en bicicleta.

Todo había ido bien ese día, hasta que se le había ocurrido salir de la habitación por la noche para ir al baño y caminando por ese tenuemente iluminado pasillo, vio una mujer de estatura media vestida con un hábito de monja que caminaba lenta y pesadamente, lo cual no era extraño porque aquel hospital pertenecía a una congregación religiosa y varias monjas vivían y trabajaban en él. Sin embargo, esa figura femenina giró su vista hacia él, dejándolo ver que donde debía estar su cabeza había un vacío oscuro y aterrador, causando que se paralice del miedo. Su abuelo apareció antes de que la mujer pudiese hacer algo, y cuando le dijo lo que veía, el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que aquella mujer siguió su camino.

Esa había sido la primera vez que vio un fantasma, nunca supo  por qué empezó a hacerlo en ese momento tan preciso, pero nunca había vuelto a ese hospital por el miedo que aquella aparición había causado en él.

Muchos años después el lugar había sido cerrado por sucesos extraños y repetidos juicios de mala praxis que llevaron a la muerte de cientos de pacientes. El informante había investigado la historia del lugar y descubrió que antes de un hospital fue solo un convento en el que una monja  y un sacerdote habían mantenido un romance secreto hasta que fueron descubiertos, el sacerdote fue expulsado y a la monja la encerraron en una habitación para que piense sobre sus pecados y pida perdón, pero al no poder soportar estar lejos de su amado, se  ahorcó con sus propias sábanas y su cuello se rompió, causando que tiempo después ese oscuro espíritu  sin cabeza aparezca como resultado de los malos sentimientos del  lugar.

Izaya forcejeó nuevamente contra sus amarres y movió su cabeza desesperadamente para por lo menos apartar esa húmeda toalla de su cara, con resultados obviamente inútiles en ambas tareas. No pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar como no lo hacía desde que tenía cinco años por culpa de la impotencia

Estaba cansado del dolor, de las voces y de todas esas horribles cosas que conllevaba ser un médium. Él nunca había pedido serlo ¿Siquiera había un motivo importante por el cual debía cargar con esa maldición?

Empezó a sentir energía maligna que se incrementaba cada vez más , lo que solo indicaba que varios fantasmas estaban yendo en su dirección, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas.

— _ I…  _ _ za _ _ …ya…  _ —Escuchó con una tenebrosa voz desde todas direcciones, haciéndolo comenzar a llorar con más fuerza a causa del miedo en espera de lo peor.

O eso hasta que repentinamente toda esa energía desapareció y un fuerte ruido se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡IZAYA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!? —Llegó a oír el informante, haciendo a su corazón detenerse por un segundo.

¿ Shizuo realmente había ido a salvarlo a pesar de todo? No pudo más que sentir un gran alivio y más lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos, solo que ahora era por la alegría.

—Shi… —Casi no le salió la voz por haber gritado tanto antes, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y volvió a tratar. —¡SHIZU-CHAN! ¡AQUÍ! —Gritó desesperado y tratando de liberarse de nuevo.

Unos momentos después la tela mojada fue retirada y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para adaptarse a la nueva luz, encontrándose con la aliviada expresión del rubio mientras sujetaba su rostro para verlo mejor.

—Gracias al cielo estás vivo, creí que te habría perdido. —Agradeció el rubio acariciando su frente antes de notar las heridas en sus uñas. —Esto te dolerá un poco, pero tienes que aguantar. —Advirtió antes de comenzar a remover las agujas, haciendo al otro volver a retorcerse y gritar. Luego de eso, liberó sus pies, su torso y sus manos, a lo que el azabache se levantó rápido y lo abrazó con fuerza sin siquiera pensar en el dolor que sentía en su mano al estrujar la ropa del más alto. —¿Izaya? —Preguntó confundido y sorprendido.

— Gracias por venir por mí. —Susurró con la voz quebrada, para luego separarse y darle un golpe en el brazo. —Pero no debiste ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es?

—Supongo que no lo pensé demasiado, pero si llamé refuerzos antes de venir ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? —Ante el asentimiento del de ojos rojos, tomó los zapatos que estaban encima de la mesa y se los alcanzó para que se los ponga, rodeó la cintura del azabache con uno de sus brazos, puso uno de los brazos del otro detrás de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar y salieron de ahí.

—¡ Izaya ! No te das una idea del alivio que siento por verte con vida. —Saludó Kadota, quien se encontraba afuera del edificio con varios oficiales que entraron al lugar. —Oh Dios ¿Ellos te hicieron todo esto? —Preguntó tomando su mano derecha y viendo sus heridas, para después poner su mano sobre un lado de su cadera, donde hasta ese momento, no había notado que tenía sangre. —¿Qué te hicieron aquí?

—¿Eh? Esta sangre no es mía. —Contestó confundido por esa mancha rojiza, hasta que se dio cuenta que el lado de la blanca camisa que  Heiwajima había apoyado en él se estaba tiñendo de carmesí. —No... Puede ser. —Susurró asustado antes de desgarrar más el minúsculo corte de la tela abruptamente y contra las quejas del teniente, solo para encontrarse con una herida abierta y sangrante de la que empezaban a aparecer unas líneas negras, formando el símbolo del asesino sobre la piel del rubio. —¿En qué momento te atacaron?

—¿Huh? No lo sé, ni siquiera lo… —Las palabras de Shizuo se quedaron en el aire cuando empezó a escuchar una voz femenina en su cabeza.

— _ Shi…  _ _ zuo _ _ … Deja… que te amemos… y serás… feliz. Pronto… caerás… de cualquier… modo… Así que no… te resistas _ . —El más alto volteó rápidamente hacia el techo de un edificio y pudo llegar a ver una sombra femenina de brillantes ojos rojos antes de que desapareciera en las sombras, por lo que volteó hacia Izaya y lo metió rápido en una patrulla.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la estación para que nos atiendan y te tomen la declaración. —Sentenció serio , dándole la orden al conductor de que arranque.

Sea lo que sea que había pasado, era el inicio de algo mucho peor.

** _ Continuará… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas notas de explicación: *Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto o simplemente Tsukuyomi es el dios de la luna en la religión sintoísta y la mitología japonesa, es el hermano de Amaterasu (diosa del sol y antepasada de la familia imperial de Japón) y del dios Susanoo (dios del mar, de las tormentas y de las batallas) y es el hijo de Izanagi (una deidad que creó muchas islas, deidades y antepasados de Japón junto a su esposa Izanami) El diseño de la apariencia de Tsukuyomi/Tsukumoya lo saqué de los fanarts de "ar-toxin" en Tumblr  
*Uke mochi (también conocida como Ogetsu-hime-no-kami u Ogetsu-no-hime) es la diosa de la fertilidad y los alimentos, creadora de la flora y la fauna que fue asesinada por Tsukuyomi cuando él se enojó por la mala comida que le dio, esto hizo que Amaterasu se enoje con su hermano y no le vuelva a hablar o verlo nunca más (por eso el día y la noche)  
*Lo de la toalla en la cara y el agua es un método de tortura llamado "ahogamiento simulado" o "waterboarding"
> 
> ¡Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que comenten qué les pareció y que si todavía no lo hicieron, me dejen un kudo que me ayuda mucho a seguir saber que les gusta.  
¡Hasta la próxima! ^.^/


	10. Juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

— Izaya , quédate quieto por favor. — Pedía con cansancio Shinra mientras trataba de terminar de curar a su amigo,  quien solo se quejaba y movía demasiado por el dolor.

—Pues no seas tan cruel conmigo ¿Alguna vez metieron agujas debajo de tus dedos? Es más doloroso de lo que crees. —Reprochó el azabache, por lo que el médico  solo pu s o los ojos en blanco y siguió. —¿Qué tal está  Shizu -chan? Sé que lo atendiste antes que a mí.

—Está bien, fue un corte superficial así que no hizo falta sutura, solo lo desinfecte y lo vende, además de extraerle un poco de sangre para examinar. —Explicó el forense con calma sin mirar al otro a la cara. —Creo que ya lo llevaron a casa, como no tenía mucho que declarar lo dejaron ir antes, una patrulla te llevará cuando te terminen de interrogar. Y como comentario aparte, compré una ofrenda de paz que puedes darle a  Shizuo luego, estoy seguro de que no podrá seguir enojado contigo luego de que se la des. —Añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque ese comentario fue bastante ignorado.

A  Orihara no le convencía mucho esa idea de la patrulla, la última vez que lo dejaron con policías que no eran el rubio, había terminado secuestrado, pero solo pudo asentir al pensar en que, si el teniente se había tenido que ir antes, había sido por su causa.

Su interrogatorio fue bastante largo al tener que explicar varias veces algunas cosas, por suerte uno de sus interrogadores era  Kadota , así que eso facilitó un poco las cosas. Cuando al fin fue liberado, su amigo del pañuelo en la cabeza y el del sombrero lo estaban acompañando junto a otro oficial en un auto hasta su actual residencia.

—Los policías que dejaste investigando antes de irte hicieron un gran hallazgo, al parecer varias víctimas de homicidios dudosos son descendientes de gente más vieja que también fue asesinada. —Eso dejó atónito al médium, no creyó que pudiesen dar con esa solución tan rápido. —Mañana hablaremos sobre la investigación que hicieron sobre eso, por ahora solo llega a casa y descansa. —Informó con calma, a lo que su amigo solo asintió.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron al complejo departamental y lo dejaron frente a la puerta de su jefe.

El de ojos rojos no quería entrar porque no sabía cómo podría actuar frente al dueño de casa luego de ese abrazo que le había dado en medio de su ataque de pánico... O si este seguiría molesto. Sí, tenía la bolsa con regalos que  Shinra le había dado, pero ni siquiera sabía qué eran o si servirían.

—Oh, ya llegaste. —Saludó el rubio, quien estaba terminando de colocarse una venda e iba con la camisa desabrochada, sorprendiendo un poco al más bajo. —¿Qué tal te fue con el interrogatorio? —Habló como si nada mientras iba a la cocina seguido por el otro.

—Eh… Bien supongo, terminaron por creerme después de un rato, aunque no puedo culparlos por no hacerlo al principio, todo esto es demasiado extraño hasta para mí. — Suspiró con algo de cansancio y vio que el rubio estaba revolviendo algo en una cacerola sobre la estufa. —¿Estás cocinando?

—Si, como hoy vine antes preparé curry. Debería estar listo en un par de minutos, así que si puedes esperar para darte un baño hasta después de comer, pon la mesa por favor. —Pidió sin despegar los ojos de la preparación, con una voz tranquila.

Orihara solo obedeció sin decir  nada, pero estaba bastante confundido ¿Acaso la herida había revuelto su cerebro? ¿Por qué actuaba tan educado de repente? ¿Quizás no era  Shizuo ?

—Por cierto… ¿Qué tal está tu herida? —Intentó sacar algún tema de conversación mientras acomodaba los platos.

—Que adorable de tu parte preguntar, pulga. —Respondió riendo. Definitivamente era Shizuo. —Bien, no fue profundo y realmente casi no lo siento. Aunque admito que es extraño tener un tatuaje que no pedí y tan repentinamente. —Contestó poniendo su mano sobre su herida.

El médium se lo quedó observando un momento antes de fruncir levemente el ceño y bajar la vista. Desde que había conocido al rubio solo le había traído problemas, siendo este el peor de todos. Ya le había contado todo lo que  Tsukuyomi le había dicho, incluso la parte de que él era el sacrificio principal, pero la respuesta del teniente fue de lo más normal para alguien que está marcado por la muerte.

No pudo evitar sentir culpa por primera vez en muchos años. Porque si,  Heiwajima era un idiota impulsivo y a veces un tirano, pero él mismo tampoco era un santo, pero a pesar de que siempre le decía que lo odiaba y que estaba molesto con él… Puso su vida en juego por rescatarlo, y eso es algo que al azabache le molestaba mucho, odiaba la personalidad  impredecible de ese idiota, odiaba deberle a la gente y odiaba tener que disculparse.

Pero por esta vez y dadas las circunstancias, haría una excepción.

— Shizu -chan. —Llamó mientras se sentaba sobre la mesada de la cocina frente al de ojos marrones, quien lo miró curioso. —Yo… Eh, yo quería… —Tartamudeó algo incómodo y pasando su mano sobre su  nuca. —… pedirte perdón. —Concluyó, sorprendiendo al más alto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? —Preguntó notoriamente confundido, haciendo que el mayor lo mire algo indignado por pensar que estaba fingiendo.

—¿Quizás porque pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa? Aunque ciertamente yo te había dicho que no vengas. —Lo último se le escapó, pero no iba a retractarse porque, al fin y al cabo, era cierto. —Además… Al parecer antes de todo esto dije algo que te molestó, así que también lamento eso... Sea lo que sea.

Shizuo se lo quedó mirando con una expresión neutral por un momento, un muy incómodo momento, hasta que suspiró y volvió a centrar su mirada en la comida.

—¿Te estás disculpando por algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es? —Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que  Izaya solo alzó los hombros. —El motivo de mi enojo no tiene que ver contigo, fue cosa mía, así que no te disculpes porque es realmente extraño.

—Pues no es más extraño que para mí, pero odio sentir que te debo una disculpa o cualquier otra cosa. —Se quejó molesto por la actitud de su compañero y porque seguía sin decirle cuál era ese motivo. —Grítame, golpéame, apuñálame o lo que quieras, pero haz algo para que ya no tenga este sentimiento de culpa o voy a matarte. —Concluyó con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en esos sorprendidos ojos, los cuales luego lo miraron molesto.

—Bien, si eso es lo que tanto quieres, voy a golpearte. —El informante se asombró de lo rápido que accedió, aunque luego tragó en seco y asintió. —Cierra los ojos, no te golpearé tan fuerte, pero será incómodo si me estás mirando.

El azabache dudó un momento de confiar en él, pero si había sido su pedido ser golpeado, solo podía obedecer, por lo que acabó cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, el fuerte impacto que esperaba sobre su cara nunca llegó, en su lugar, una cálida y algo brusca sensación sobre sus labios lo hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido y viendo que Shizuo lo estaba besando.

—¿Qué… fue eso? —Preguntó  aun saliendo del shock que le provocó aquella acción.

—¿De qué hablas?  Acabo de golpearte. —Antes de que  Izaya pudiese reprochar, el rubio lo interrumpió. —Lávate las manos, voy a servir la comida. —Dijo llevándose la preparación a la mesa, dejando atrás a un  Izaya confundido que solo podía pensar en una cosa.

“ _ Definitivamente, _ _ _ _ Shizu _ _ -chan es la persona más impredecible con la que me he topado _ ”

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente teniendo una conversación amena como hace tiempo no tenían, o bueno, sus conversaciones nunca habían sido del todo tranquilas, por lo que está situación era casi un milagro divino. Sin embargo, el informante solo podía seguir dándole vueltas al hecho de que el más alto lo había besado hace menos de quince minutos.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso era una broma? Se negaba a pensar que lo que sus hermanas le habían dicho podía ser cierto, así que tenía que encontrar otro motivo, el que sea.

¿Acaso quería un amante? Bueno, siendo honesto, hace tiempo que él tampoco atendía sus necesidades fisiológicas, pero en ningún momento se le había ocurrido intentar algo como eso con su compañero de vivienda... Aunque no podía negar que el rubio era algo atractivo, además, esa fuerza sobrehumana era algo realmente llamativo.

—Oye ¿Qué tanto me ves? —Interrogó  Shizuo con una ceja alzada, haciendo que el más bajo se dé cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente quién sabe cuánto tiempo, apartando la vista hacia cualquier otro punto. —Como sea, juntaré la mesa y lavaré los platos por hoy, así que ve a bañarte y después te cambiaré las vendas,  Shinra llamó y dijo que lo haga.

El azabache se levantó de la mesa sin rechistar, haciendo que el de ojos marrones ría internamente por lo obediente que estaba siendo hoy, aunque le llamó la atención cuando el otro se detuvo y volteó hacia él otra vez.

—Por cierto, ya que lo mencionas,  Shinra me dijo que te dé este regalo a forma de reconciliación y pedido de disculpas. —Tomó la bolsa y se la dio al dueño de casa. —No sé qué sea, pero espero que te guste. —Aclaró y prácticamente huyó al baño con un poco de ropa y una toalla antes de que el otro pueda decir algo.

Heiwajima sonrió un poco por verlo así de nervioso, a él, que siempre tenía alguna respuesta inteligente para dar. Abrió la bolsa y le quitó el envoltorio a las dos cajas que había dentro, solo para abrir los ojos como platos y ponerse totalmente rojo.

—¿Qué carajos pasa contigo  Shinra ? Voy a matarte. —Susurró enojado y apenado en igual medida.

Por otro lado,  Izaya estaba en la ducha dejando el agua correr por su cuerpo mientras seguía pensando en qué debería hacer a continuación. Quizás era por el “efecto del puente colgante”, por la adrenalina de todo lo vivido o por sus desatendidas hormonas que comenzaban a jugarle una mala pasada, pero la imagen y sensación de aquel beso volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza, haciendo que inconscientemente ponga una de sus manos sobre sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sus dedos, aunque ya habían dejado de sangrar, dolían como el infierno cada vez que hacía algo con su mano, además de que también le dolían las zonas de su cuerpo que habían estado atadas con cinta, por lo que seguramente mañana tendría fuertes moretones a causa de su forcejeo con aquellas ataduras. Cuando terminó de bañarse y vestirse fue hacia la habitación, encontrándose con  Shizuo sentado en la cama con el botiquín a su lado y un semblante que no era claro si era de enojo u otra cosa, además de que la bolsa que le dio el de anteojos estaba puesta al lado de la cama.

—¿ Shizu -chan? —Llamó curiosos el informante, sacando de su trance al otro. —¿Pasó algo malo?

—N-no, nada. —Contestó sin mirarlo y algo nervioso, cosa rara en él. —¿ Shinra te comentó qué fue lo que me compró? —La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al más bajo, quien solo negó con la cabeza. —Ya veo… — Comentó en voz baja. Antes de que  Izaya pudiese cuestionar algo, el rubio volvió a hablar. —Ven aquí, tengo que volver a vendar tus heridas. —Ordenó con voz tranquila, a lo que el más bajo se sentó a su lado.

La vista del teniente estaba fija en la mano del azabache, ocupándose de hacer un buen trabajo con la gasa, primero sobre sus dedos y luego con sus muñecas.  Orihara , por otra parte, iba intercalando su mirada entre el rubio y la bolsa que le dio el médico.

Aquellos dos objetos habían hecho que el menor se ponga incómodo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sería lo que contenía como para causar eso? Las dudas estaban carcomiendo al informante, pero con su cuerpo en ese estado no podría moverse lo suficientemente  rápido como para robar la bolsa y revisar sin que el otro pueda evitarlo, así que eso y el motivo del “golpe” tendría que preguntárselo al otro.

—¿Qué había en la bolsa? —Soltó de repente cuando el de ojos marrones terminó de colocar la última venda sobre su tobillo, dejándolo en blanco por un momento, para seguido tragar en seco. —Si no quieres responder a eso, al menos dime por qué me besaste hace un rato.

— La definición de golpe es  “e ncuentro más o menos fuerte de dos o más cuerpos, de los cuales al menos uno está en movimiento, en especial el provocado por una persona que utiliza su cuerpo, una parte de él o un objeto enviado contra una persona o una cosa ”, así que no te besé, te golpeé.  —Fue la simplemente complicada respuesta del dueño de casa.

— ¿Buscaste y memorizaste esa definición solo para no darme una respuesta? — Interrogó incrédulo de lo que era capaz  Heiwajima con tal de no darle la razón. Bufó molesto e intentó de nuevo. — ¿Por qué golpeaste mi boca con la tuya?

—¿No crees que esa respuesta es un poco obvia? ¿Por qué motivo crees que haría eso? —Devolvió la pregunta con una expresión neutra.

El de ojos rojos tenía la vista en el piso, pensando que el motivo era que quería un amante. Y si eso es lo que quería, no iba a oponerse.

En un rápido movimiento, se sentó sobre el regazo de  Shizuo y con ambas manos sobre sus hombros, lo empujó hasta recostarlo, dándose cuenta de la cara de asombro del otro.

—¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? ¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo? —Cuestionó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—No tienes que hacer esto ahora, estuviste secuestrado dos días , te torturaron y el primer rostro conocido que viste fue el mío, solo estás… —Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la mano del  mayor cubriendo su boca.

—No te atrevas a decir que esto es por culpa, porque estoy traumado o confundido. —Replicó molesto, frunciendo el ceño. —Si, estuve secuestrado y tú fuiste quien me salvó ¿Pero realmente crees que me le insinúo a cada persona que me ayuda? —El rubio solo se lo quedó mirando en espera de que siga hablando o que quite su mano. —Si estoy haciendo esto es porque quiero, y estoy seguro de que tú también ¿O me equivoco? —Movió un poco sus caderas sobre el miembro del otro en busca de fricción, haciendo que el otro gruña por lo bajo. —Porque si es así, dímelo y haremos de cuenta que esto no pasó.

Ahora quién frunció el ceño en señal de enojo fue el policía, tomando al médium por la cadera e invirtiendo sus posiciones.

—No digas que no te lo advertí. —Sentenció con voz ronca antes de darle otro beso, esta vez mucho más apasionado que el de antes.

Sus bocas comenzaron a moverse casi con desesperación en busca de más contacto con la otra, causando que sus respiraciones comiencen a agitarse, lo que se volvió más notorio cuando sus lenguas empezaron una lucha que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Las manos de  Shizuo empezaron a colarse por debajo de la camiseta de Izaya, entrando en contacto con esa fría piel que se erizó bajo su cálido tacto. Empezó a jalar la prenda hasta que estuvo totalmente fuera de su dueño, dejando ese pálido torso al descubierto y liberando el camino para que pueda besar y lamer cada centímetro de la tersa piel frente a él.

Orihara no quiso quedarse atrás, por lo que intentando usar su mano derecha lo menos posible, le sacó la ya desabrochada camisa a su amante, no pudiendo evitar observar la parte cubierta con gasa por un momento, o eso hasta que el otro lo tomó por el mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dijiste que no estabas haciendo esto por culpa ni nada parecido ¿No? Así que no hay motivo para que mires eso, ya te dije que estoy bien. —Los ojos del rubio demostraban una seriedad que nunca había visto en ellos hasta ahora, casi como la de una fiera vigilando a su presa.

El dueño de casa empezó a repartir besos por el cuello y clavículas del azabache, causando que este empiece a suspirar por la agradable sensación.  Heiwajima bajó sus manos desde las caderas ajenas hasta el pantalón y empezó a quitárselo junto a los calzoncillos que traía, terminando por dejar totalmente expuesto al mayor, el que solo pudo sonrojarse como nunca antes en su vida y apartar la mirada.

—V-vaya, sí que tenías ganas de esto. —Comentó en un intento de disimular sus nervios y vergüenza, observando de reojo lo concentrado que estaba el otro, pero el rubio ni siquiera lo escuchó y comenzó a acariciar su  semierecto miembro, haciendo que sus suspiros poco a poco comiencen a transformarse en leves gemidos.

—¿Solo yo tenía ganas? ¿Acaso no notaste cómo estabas después de un par de caricias y besos? —Se burló con una sonrisa de lado el más alto, la que solo se ensanchó más al ver al otro empezar a tratar de contener inútilmente los sonidos provenientes de su boca.

—Cállate... Es una respuesta orgánica... Natural. —Trató de excusarse todavía sin mirarlo a la cara, pero al sentir que las caricias sobre su entrepierna se detenían, volteó a verlo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. —¿Hace cuánto... tienes eso?

Shizuo sujetaba un tarro de lubricante mientras echaba el contenido sobre su mano, haciendo que  Izaya entienda demasiado rápido lo que estaba por hacer.

—Esto y una caja de condones fueron los regalos que  Shinra te dio para mí. —El azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido al escucharlo, definitivamente mataría al médico mañana. —Supongo que te lo dio en un buen momento. —Agregó en un susurro, acercando su rostro al pene del más bajo para engullirlo casi por completo sin darle tiempo de reacción a su compañero, quien solo tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras un gemido ahogado brotaba de su garganta.

Orihara podía sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar cada vez más, en especial en  _ esa  _ zona de su cuerpo que estaba siendo  tan bien atendida . Una parte de él pensaba que debería apartar al rubio y tratar de conservar un poco del orgullo que le quedaba, pero ¡Al demonio el orgullo!  Empezaba a sentirse demasiado bien como para tratar siquiera de hacer algún comentario ingenioso.

Quería acariciarlo también, quería más de ese ardiente calor que emanaba el cuerpo del de ojos marrones, pero con su cuerpo en ese estado no podía hacer demasiado sin sufrir en el camino, por lo que estaba a completa merced de su amante, algo que estaba disfrutando bastante de momento.

Dios ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre con su cuerpo y mente para dejar de lado su razonamiento habitual por todos esos pensamientos lujuriosos?

—¡Ngh! —Jadeó el más bajo al sentir un dedo entrar en su trasero, provocándole una extraña sensación a causa del frío lubricante y por no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Te duele lo que estoy haciendo? Si es así, puedes decírmelo y me detendré. —Interrogó  Shizuo , comenzando a mover suavemente su índice en círculos, notando como el cuerpo del otro temblaba levemente y su interior se resistía a la intromisión.

—N-no duele, pero… es extraño. —Fue la respuesta de  Izaya mientras luchaba contra el impulso de apretar sus manos y por controlar los escalofríos de su cuerpo.

—¿Seguro? Estás realmente apretado y tembloroso aquí abajo, casi no puedo mover mi dedo en lo absoluto. —Insistió siguiendo con sus movimientos antes de introducir un segundo dedo que hizo al mayor soltar un leve quejido.

—Ya te dije que… ¡AH! —Jadeó con fuerza, echando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que el otro rozaba un área extremadamente sensible de su interior, haciendo que  Izaya sienta su cara arder por el repentino e indecoroso sonido que dejó salir. —¡ Ngh ! ¿Q-qué estás…?  Gh … —Trató de hablar cuando sintió esos dedos jugando con la misma zona otra vez, pero la nueva oleada de placer que recorría su cuerpo como fuego empezaba a nublar su mente.

—Así que es aquí. —Susurró el rubio jugando con el punto dulce de su compañero y observando excitado sus lujuriosas reacciones antes de volver a chupar su miembro y comenzar a masturbar el suyo con su mano libre.

Izaya no podía evitar las contracciones nerviosas de sus piernas al ser tocado por el rubio en aquella zona sin piedad alguna. Poco a poco sentía que su mente se desvanecía y solo quedaba el deseo de querer más y más de esa placentera sensación. Otro dedo se introdujo en él y otro fuerte gemido escapó de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Y como si el placer no fuese suficiente ya, sintió que aumentaba todavía más cuando el rubio lo volvía a sentar sobre su regazo ycomenzaba a frotar ambos miembros, haciendo que sus glandes se rocen uno contra el otro en un movimiento sincronizado con el de los dedos en su interior.

La temperatura en la habitación estaba aumentando cada vez más junto al  volumen de los gemidos y suspiros de ambos hombres. El azabache intentó usar sus manos también, pero el rubio le dijo que no lo hiciera entre jadeos.

—¿ Por qué… no puedo? Yo también qui -quiero tocarte… . S-se siente raro solo… ser tocado. —Se quejaba el médium , incluso si había obedecido a lo que el otro dijo.

—Los vendajes pueden ensuciarse y las heridas… Ngh… Infectarse. —Explicó  Heiwajima tratando de contener su voz mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos en el interior del más bajo y masturbando ambos miembros.

El informante lo miró con el ceño algo fruncido. Ni siquiera en medio de  _ eso  _ dejaba de ser un mandón, pero debía reconocer que tenía razón y que  se había dejado llevar, sus manos todavía dolían para hacer algo como eso , por lo que decidió rodear el cuello del menor con sus brazos y acercarlo en busca de otro hambriento y apasionado beso.

Ambos le avisaron al otro cuando comenzaron a sentir el orgasmo acercarse a pasos agigantados, por lo que los movimientos de las manos de  Shizuo se apresuraron y volvió a concentrar su boca en el cuello y clavículas del otro, dejando besos y chupones en su camino. Cuando los dos acabaron, el más alto retiró sus dedos del cálido y apretado interior del más bajo y se alejó, haciendo que su compañero suelte una especie de gruñido en forma de queja por aquella ausencia.

—¿No vas a…? —Dejó la pregunta en el aire dando por hecho que era obvio a lo que se refería, pero al ver la expresión confundida del dueño de casa, tragó en seco y siguió. —Ya sabes, a… Continuar.

—¿Acaso deseas tanto que lo haga? —Se burló el de ojos marrones, haciendo sonrojar a su compañero. —Lamento decepcionarte, pero como estuviste cautivo tanto tiempo, por tus heridas y por la mía creo que es mejor no hacerlo por hoy. —Sonrió ladinamente antes de seguir. —Además, tu interior sigue algo estrecho, creo que debería prepararlo un poco más antes  del siguiente nivel.

—No hagas ese tipo de comentarios tan descaradamente. —Se quejó apartando la vista. Si el otro no quería hacerlo por esa noche, no podía obligarlo. —Entonces ¿Vamos a dormir o…?

—Que no vaya a meterla no significa que quiera detenerme. —Le dio un beso en la frente y rio. —¿Tus ansias pueden esperar hasta que estés mejor?

Izaya tragó en seco antes de quedarse observando aquel rostro iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. No fue hasta ahora que lo tenía tan cerca que se había dado cuenta de esos bien definidos rasgos que lo hacían lucir tan atractivo ante sus ojos. Además, aquella mirada cálida que podía ver por primera vez desde que se conocieron empezaba a revolver algo en su interior, haciéndolo sentir como si fuera atravesado una y otra vez por ese marrón intenso sobre su ser. Rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos y acercó su rostro hasta su oído.

—Espero que hagas que la espera valga la pena y me entretengas hasta ese momento. —Trató de decir a modo de broma, pero su inconsciente lo traicionó y salió más como un pedido que cualquier otra cosa, escuchando una risita antes de sentir esas cálidas manos sobre su cuerpo otra vez.

— Cuenta con ello . —Respondió antes de volverlo a besar y reanudar sus caricias.

** _ Continuará… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Efecto del puente colgante: explica que en situaciones de riesgo o estrés, los seres humanos se tiende a formar relaciones. Es decir que las probabilidades de tener éxito en una relación o de que ésta avance aumentan con el peligro circundante.  
¡Buenas! Lamento si las actualizaciones están algo desorganizadas, pero mi país declaró cuarentena total y con esto de que no tengo que salir me desoriento y ya no sé cuándo pasan los días.  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que dejen un comentario que me ayuda mucho a seguir saber que les gusta y, si todavía no lo hicieron, que me dejen kudos <3  
¡Hasta la próxima! ^.^/


	11. Pasado y presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Orihara abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que, al igual que el otro día, el rubio se había levantado antes que él. La noche anterior no se habían quedado “jugando” mucho tiempo porque ambos sabían que debían despertar temprano al día siguiente, así que solo tuvieron un par de rondas antes de ducharse juntos e ir a dormir.

El informante se levantó lentamente de la cama por el dolor que sus  moretones le seguían causando. El rubio había sido bastante amable la noche anterior, por lo que además de un par de marcas de besos sobre su torso, no lo había lastimado de ninguna manera.

—Buenos días. —Saludó bostezando mientras iba a la cocina y se encontraba a su compañero haciendo el desayuno, quien lo saludó con un asentimiento y siguió en lo suyo. —Escucha, sobre lo que pasó anoche... —Empezó a hablar, llamando la atención del otro. —Creo que sería mejor no decirle a nadie, si alguien lo supiera sería…

—Vergonzoso, ya sé, no te preocupes por eso y come. —Interrumpió  Shizuo con un notable tono molesto mientras servía la comida, sorprendiendo al más bajo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo ahora? No puede ser que estés de mal humor desde tan temprano, a penas… —Esta vez se calló él mismo cuando el teniente se volteó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido y ojos cansados.

Tanto el desayuno como el viaje hasta el trabajo habían sido horripilantemente incómodos a causa del silencio en el que permanecieron desde esa… ¿Discusión? Ni siquiera se la podía llamar así, ellos solo habían intercambiado un par de palabras antes de que  Heiwajima le aplicara la ley del hielo sin una clara razón.

O bueno, quizás sí la había. Las dos veces en las que habían tenido algún tipo de acercamiento y el de ojos rojos sugirió lo de mantenerlo en secreto, el más alto parecía molestarse por eso, eso era un hecho ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que lo hacía enojar? Obviamente sería mejor si nadie supiese que están en algún tipo de relación “ _ indecente”  _ entre ellos o el policía podría perder autoridad y credibilidad frente a los demás, habían llegado muy lejos en el caso como para arriesgar sus esfuerzos de esa manera por algo como eso.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la central, se encontraron con el resto del equipo en una de las oficinas para la revisión de lo que tenían hasta el momento y lo que habían descubierto esos policías a los que  Izaya les había encargado investigar, los que habían hecho una presentación de diapositivas que mostrarían con una computadora en una amplia pantalla. Tras un largo rato de repasar todo lo que ya tenían junto a sus víctimas actuales, llegaron a los nuevos descubrimientos.

—Lo que encontramos sobre los anteriores casos de muertes por apuñalamiento o de formas dudosas es que, a lo largo de los años, hay algunos periodos de tiempo irregulares donde varias personas mueren y sus autopsias dan resultados similares a los de nuestras víctimas.

—Exacto. —Continuó otro de los oficiales. —Además, entre estas víctimas siempre hay miembros de siete familias diferentes, incluso si nunca son asesinadas en el mismo periodo de tiempo o en la misma ciudad, siempre están presentes, como si siempre buscasen a sus descendientes. —Apareció una imagen con diferentes nombres con respectivos símbolos. —Esas familias tienen una antigua procedencia, tan antigua que no pudimos llegar a averiguar el origen totalmente, pero encontramos sus apellidos y emblemas familiares hasta el Periodo  Sengoku . —Miró a  Shizuo y siguió. —Entre ellas  estan sus familia materna y paterna, teniente.

—¿Lo que están queriendo decir es que este grupo de asesinos estuvo intentando asesinar descendientes de estas siete familias al mismo tiempo desde quién sabe qué año? —Preguntó  Kadota intentando entender todo, aunque al igual que al resto, estaba bastante desconcertado.

—Es lo que suponemos por lo que  Izaya -san declaró y por lo que nosotros encontramos. —Contestó el oficial, quien pareció ponerse más serio todavía. —Pero también descubrimos que no vendrán solo detrás de  Heiwajima -san, encontramos a los descendientes de las otras familias y...

El joven policía tecleó un par de veces en la computadora y una imagen con los nombres y emblemas de antes aparecieron junto a fotos de otras personas, entre las que se encontraban la cara de  Shizuo ,  Rokujo ,  Ky ō hei , la mujer llamada  Kujiragi de la que el médium les habló y dos adolescentes de unos dieciocho años.

—Un momento ¿o sea que nosotros también estamos en su lista? —Preguntó un poco alterado  Chikage , solo sintiéndose peor cuando el otro asintió. —Tiene que ser una maldita broma ¿quiénes son los otros dos?

— Masaomi Kida y  Anri Sonohara . —Habló finalmente Izaya, llamando la atención del resto. —Digamos que... Tuve un par de problemas con ellos, pero nada importante. —Alzó los hombros como si no fuese nada grave, siendo reprendido con la mirada por todos los demás. —Ambos tienen dieciocho años, asisten juntos a la escuela, son amigos, los padres de la chica están muertos, los padres del chico viajan mucho por trabajo y él es el líder de una de las pandillas de colores, los Yellow Scarves. Debe ser fácil encontrarlos, creo que sería mejor traerlos y mantenerlos a salvo.

—Él tiene razón. —Habló  Heiwajima poniéndose de pie y mirando al equipo con seriedad. — Kadota , tú y tu equipo irán por la chica,  Rokujo , tú irás por el chico.  —Ante la mirada incómoda del agente, su jefe alzó una ceja. —¿Alguna objeción? Eres quien más conocimiento tiene sobre pandillas de todos nosotros, así que te será más fácil convencerlo de venir a una jefatura de policía.

—E-eso fue hace tiempo, no creo que yo... —Iba a seguir hablando, pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

—Rocchi. —Habló el médium con una voz más suave que lo normal hasta el punto de sonar incluso femenina, tenía los ojos cerrados, una dulce sonrisa que nunca antes mostró y la mirada gacha. —No tienes que seguir culpándote por lo que me pasó.

El joven del sombrero se quedó en shock por un momento antes de levantarse tembloroso de su asiento y ponerse de cuclillas frente al azabache.

—¿N-Non...? —Llamó dudoso, a lo que el informante colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del oficial y comenzó a acariciarla  delicadamente.

—Claro que sí,  Rocchi . —La “mujer” amplió su sonrisa por un momento antes de poner una expresión de tristeza, aún con los ojos cerrados. —¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? Heiwajima-san te ofreció una nueva oportunidad y a pesar de que la aceptaste... Sigues atado al pasado de tal manera que no puedes ver con claridad lo que hay en el presente.

—¿Entonces qué debo hacer? —El policía sujetó la mano sobre su mejilla y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. —Fue mi culpa que ya no estés aquí y no puedo vivir con eso.

Todos los demás observaban la escena casi incrédulos por lo extraña que se veía, incluso si sabían todo lo que había pasado en el turbulento pasado de su actual compañero y sabían que el informante era un médium, seguía siendo raro.

—No fue tu culpa cariño, era algo que no podía evitarse. — Orihara volvió a sonreír dulcemente. —Pero si puedes evitar que ese chico muera, sálvalo al igual que te salvaron a ti... Por favor. —Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, los párpados del asesor se volvieron a abrir despacio y miró sorprendido al joven de rodillas frente a él, que aún sujetaba su mano. —Uh… lamento decirte esto, pero ella ya se fue así que suéltame y aléjate por favor.

Su pedido fue obedecido rápidamente, haciendo que el del sombrero se ponga de pie rápidamente y se seque los ojos, ahora con una mirada mucho más decidida que la de antes. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, el sonido de la computadora sonando llamó la atención de todos, mostrando un nombre y botones para aceptar o cortar una videollamada.

—Contesta. —Ordenó rápidamente el rubio al leer y reconocer el nombre, haciendo que  Shinra y Kyōhei se  miraran entre sí con una mueca de desagrado, confundiendo un poco al informante y los otros. — Vorona , siempre es un placer saber de ti ¿Está todo bien por allá?

Había algo en la forma calmada y feliz en la que su compañero le hablaba a la rubia y perfecta mujer que apareció en la pantalla que a Izaya le resultó realmente irritante, pero no haría nada más que observar por el momento.

—Todo está en orden por aquí,  Shizuo-senpai , tanto su hermano como su cuñada y sus padres están bien cuidados y a salvo. —Contestó la mujer de ojos violeta pálido con una voz casi robótica y un notorio acento extranjero, mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa al teniente. —Solo llamaba para informar eso y preguntar si necesitaban ayuda con algo. —Su semblante se puso serio y continuó. —Lamento que mi compañero les esté causando tantos problemas, no tenemos idea de qué pudo haberle pasado para hacer algo como esto.

—No te preocupes por eso, estamos seguros de que está siendo manipulado, así que no creo que esté haciendo lo que hace por sus propios deseos. —El médium dedujo que estaban hablando de ese hombre alto y de cabellos blancos que lo había torturado, por lo que su irritación aumentó incluso más de ser posible. —Tengo que colgar, sigue cuidando de ellos por favor. —La mujer solo asintió y colgó la videollamada, por lo que Shizuo volteó a hablar con sus subordinados. —Pídanle a la oficina de cámaras de seguridad que busquen la ubicación de los dos adolescentes y vayan por ellos tratando de hacer el menor escándalo posible, no queremos alertar a los demás ciudadanos o involucrarlos en una pelea innecesariamente.

Los que tenían órdenes asintieron y se fueron, dejándolos en la sala a él, a Kishitani y  Orihara como los únicos presentes.

—¿Necesitas que haga algo en específico o prefieres que siga haciendo análisis en busca de nuevas cosas? —Preguntó el médico con una voz más apacible que lo normal, llamando la atención del más bajo de los tres.

—No tengo nada en específico que pedirte, así que ve a seguir investigando sobre lo que encontramos en el lugar del cautiverio. —Pasó una de sus manos con cansancio por su rostro y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. —Yo tengo que ir a hablar con algunos superiores y oficiales de otros distritos, avísame si tienes alguna novedad. —Ordenó antes de salir sin siquiera mirar al de ojos rojos.

Tanto el médico forense como su amigo fueron al laboratorio, donde el primero siguió analizando muestras bajo la atenta mirada del otro.

—Ni lo pienses. —Dijo de repente el de anteojos.

—No sé de qué hablas, no he dicho nada todavía. —Se excusó el informante, parándose a su lado.

—Vas a preguntarme por  Vorona y su relación con  Shizuo ¿O no? — Izaya apartó la mirada por un momento y  Shinra rio.  —Te vuelves más predecible  con el paso de los años  ¿eh?

—Déjame en paz y dime ¿qué hay entre ellos?  Dotachin y tú se pusieron de mal humor cuando vieron su nombre en la pantalla y Shizu-chan se puso... Raro. —Lo último que quería es que su castaño amigo notara la molestia que sentía por culpa de los celos, así que estaba ocultando todo tras su habitual mirada de curiosidad, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría mantenerla.

El de ojos grisáceos pareció dudar un momento sin quitar la vista de las muestras frente a sus ojos. Suspiró con cierta pesadez.

—Ellos eran pareja. —Soltó de repente, descolocando totalmente a su interlocutor. —Ella vino desde Rusia con un equipo especial para atrapar a un peligroso hombre de la mafia de su país que estaba haciendo negocios aquí, hicieron equipo con nosotros y lo atrapamos, pero... Eso tomó varios meses, y por un tiempo Vorona mantuvo una relación con Shizuo, la que después terminó como si nada para volver a su nación. —Miró al médium con una sonrisa algo triste y siguió. —Y le dijo que debían mantener su relación en secreto porque era lo mejor por el trabajo y porque sería vergonzoso que alguien lo descubriera ¿Eso te suena?

Orihara tragó en seco al por fin entender por qué le molestó tanto a su compañero el pedido de mantener su “cercanía” en secreto. No es como que él tuviese que saberlo, pero por algún motivo, se sentía mal por el rubio.

Probablemente pensaba que el problema era que a la gente le daba vergüenza estar en una relación con él y no que era vergonzoso por otras razones.

Aunque ese sentimiento de culpa se transformó en uno de molestia al asumir que solo estaba siendo usado como un reemplazo para esa mujer, y eso lo hizo volver a estar disgustado.

—Gracias por todo  Shinra , iré a seguir trabajando. —Se despidió con el semblante algo fruncido, siendo su amigo el que estaba desconcertado ahora.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

—Muy bien, todos recuerdan el plan ¿verdad? —Consultó  Kadota a sus tres compañeros mientras viajaban en una van hacia la dirección donde les informaron que vivía la joven, a lo que ellos asintieron.

Saburo Togusa , Erika  Karisawa y Walker  Yumasaki eran sus mejores amigos y subordinados, los cuales siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo cuando tenía alguna misión. Incluso si el primero se dedicaba al patrullaje y los otros dos eran científicos forenses, nunca le negaban la ayuda cuando se trataba de hacer trabajo de campo.

Llegaron un par de minutos después a un complejo de departamentos bastante humilde y fueron hacia la puerta de la joven, pero cuando vieron que la puerta estaba abierta y la cerradura forzada, empezaron a recorrer el apartamento con el mayor sigilo posible en busca de la inquilina, sin encontrar rastros.

—¿Escucharon eso? —Preguntó la única mujer del grupo cuando un sonido metálico y chirriante sonó desde el callejón detrás del edificio.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo en dirección del sonido y se encontraron a dos adolescentes peleando, una sosteniendo un gran cuchillo de cocina, mientras que la joven a la que estaban buscando, sostenía una katana.

—¡Quieta! —Dio la voz de alto, Kyōhei mientras él y sus compañeros apuntaban con sus armas a la del cuchillo, haciendo que ambas se detengan y volteen hacia ellos. —¡Arroja el cuchillo al suelo y arrodíllate con las manos en la nuca, ahora!

La joven de brillantes ojos rojos con largos cabellos desalineados miró a los oficiales con una sonrisa retorcida antes de correr hacia la oscuridad mientras esquivaba las balas, desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista.

Ninguno de los oficiales fue tras ella, actualmente su máxima prioridad era mantener a salvo a  Sonohara y llevarla con ellos, no tenían tiempo de empezar una persecución sin sentido. Además de que el líder del escuadrón también estaba en el punto de mira y debía ser protegido.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó la joven de cabellos cortos y ojos marrones sin soltar el arma, pero sin mostrarla de manera amenazante a los mayores.

—Somos de la policía. — Kadota le arrojó sus placas para que pueda comprobarlo. —Vinimos a escoltarte a la estación porque tenemos la sospecha de que el asesino serial vendrá por ti a matarte, y viendo lo que acaba de pasar con esa joven, probablemente volverán a buscarte.

—¿E-el asesino...? —Preguntó algo incrédula la adolescente mientras volvía a revisar las insignias policiales para asegurarse de su veracidad.

—Si, sabemos también la historia detrás de esa increíble espada, no te preocupes. —Trató de calmarla  Yumasaki , aunque la mención de su arma la hizo ponerse tensa.

—No te haremos daño, puedes confiar en nosotros. —Volvió a hablar Kyōhei tras golpear a su compañero por ese comentario descuidado, enfundando su arma mientras se acercaba a  Sonohara lentamente.

Tras una breve explicación de la situación y la promesa de que le darían más detalles en la central de policías, lograron convencer a  Anri de que los acompañe y todos subieron juntos a la camioneta, siendo que lo único que podía pensar el mayor era en que ojalá a su compañero le hubiese ido igual de bien que a ellos buscando al otro chico.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rokujo iba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad en busca del edificio donde las cámaras habían ubicado al joven que debía ayudar. Por lo que le habían dicho los de seguridad, estaba en el techo, en la parte del estacionamiento junto a algunos otros jóvenes que probablemente eran de su pandilla, lo que quizás harían un poco más complicadas las cosas, pero se encargaría de cumplir con su misión incluso si tenía que arrastrar al tal  Kida por todos lados hasta la estación de policía.

Las palabras que su ex novia había dicho a través del médium le habían renovado la energía luego de casi dos años de melancolía a causa de su muerte… La que había sido causada por el líder de una pandilla rival a la que siempre se enfrentaba cuando todavía estaba al mando de “ Toramaru ”, su ex pandilla de motociclistas en Saitama. Había renunciado totalmente a la banda y a su antigua vida luego de la muerte de su novia Non y de haber intentado pelear contra  Shizuo en un momento de rebeldía y estupidez extrema, perdiendo casi al instante.

“ _ Si quieres seguir siendo patético _ _ por el resto de tu vida no puedo obligarte a cambiarlo, pero si realmente  _ _ te lamentas tanto por la muerte de tu novia… Dale una nueva dirección a tu vida, no repitas las mismas acciones que te llevaron a un final  _ _ desastroso _ ”

Incluso si en ese momento no lo había notado y lo había golpeado hasta terminar internado en un hospital, el rubio le había salvado la vida. Fue por esas palabras que decidió dejar todo lo que tenía en su ciudad natal y mudarse a  Ikebukuro para ser un policía al igual que el rubio que lo ayudó en ese momento… Incluso si para hacerlo le había roto la cara.

Llegó hasta el edificio que le habían indicado y subió hasta la terraza lo más rápido que pudo, aunque tras abrir la puerta, encontró a más jóvenes de los que le habían dicho. Sin embargo, los otros vestían ropas azules, indicándole que eran de los Blue Squares, por lo que comenzó a acercarse a escondidas y en silencio hacia los más jóvenes.

—¡Abre los ojos Mikado! ¡No puedes estar siendo serio respecto a estar ayudando a este bastardo! —Escuchó gritar a su objetivo al cual, por algún motivo, no le pudo sacar los ojos de encima por un momento.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte  Masaomi , solo queremos llevarte a hablar con alguien, no es nada grave. —Intentaba calmarlo un chico de cabellos cortos y negros con ojos color azul grisáceo.

—¿¡Quién carajos trae un mazo y una pistola si sólo quiere hablar!? —Volvió a gritar el rubio, aunque eso alertó al policía, quien hasta ese momento no había notado que el tal Mikado tenía una pistola en su mano y que el tipo a su lado tenía un gran mazo.

Malditos mocosos, solo complicaban más las cosas.

—Por favor  Kida-kun ~, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. —Habló ahora el del mazo, quien tenía una perturbadora sonrisa en su quemado rostro.

La situación se estaba complicando y no podía esperar a que ambos grupos comiencen a pelear porque los  Yellow Scarves eran menos que los otros en número, serían rápidamente derrotados y el joven al que había venido a rescatar sería asesinado o secuestrado. Por lo que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: improvisar.

Corrió a toda prisa hacia  Kida y, aprovechando la distracción de todos por la sorpresa, lo cargó en su hombro y saltó hacia el techo del edificio vecino.

—¿¡Pero qué...!? ¡No dejen que escapen! —Ordenó el del mazo, siendo obedecido por sus secuaces, aunque estos fueron retenidos por los de ropas amarillas con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡O-oye! ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —Preguntó asustado el menor mientras instintivamente se aferraba con fuerza al del sombrero por miedo a caer al vacío cuando saltaron hacia otro edificio.

— Chikage Rokujo , soy policía y me enviaron a buscarte porque creemos que el asesino serial que amenaza  Ikebukuro intentará asesinarte. —Los ojos del rubio se abrieron incluso más por eso, pero el mayor no pareció demasiado preocupado por lo que decía y le sonrió. —Te explicaré más cuando lleguemos a la estación, de momento simplemente sujétate bien y disfruta del viaje.

Saltó desde el techo del edificio vecino y, a pesar de los gritos de pánico de Masaomi, el de cabellos castaños se mantuvo tan tranquilo como alguien que va a la tienda por comida, como si no acabase de saltar de más de veinte metros de altura, usar una luz y un toldo como trampolines para amortiguar su caída y caer perfectamente sobre un camión sin ningún rasguño, dejando al adolescente entado a su lado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pasado un tiempo, se encontraban todos reunidos  en la estación policial esperando al teniente , quien acababa de terminar su reunión con sus superiores  y se dirigía a su encuentro.

—Mi nombre es  Shizuo Heiwajima y soy teniente. Lamento la manera abrupta en la que tuvimos que traerlos hasta aquí, pero las circunstancias no nos dejaron otra opción. —El rubio mayor empezó a hablarle a los dos jóvenes. —Como ya les habrán adelantado, ustedes están en la mira del asesino serial, al igual que  Kadota ,  Rokujo y yo, es por eso que los reunimos aquí para mantenerlos a salvo.

—¿Por qué creen que somos objetivos de ese asesino? —Preguntó  Kida , quien desde que se habían encontrado con Anri, no habían dejado de abrazarse como modo de protegerse el uno al otro.

—Aunque no lo crean. —Comenzó a hablar  Izaya con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitación, siendo reprendido con la mirada por su compañero y visto con muy mala cara por los dos menores. —Ese asesino es un dios que planea despertar a  Yamata -no- orochi usándolos a ustedes y a otros como sacrificio para someter a la humanidad.

Antes de que alguno de los dos adolescentes pueda hacer algún comentario,  Shizuo habló.

—Te dije que no te aparecieras hasta que terminemos de hablar con ellos. —Reprochó con seriedad, y aunque la mirada de enojo del médium lo desconcertó un poco, decidió seguir hablando con los estudiantes. —Sé que han tenido problemas con este sujeto anteriormente y no les pido que confíen en él porque probablemente no puedan hacerlo, así que les pediré que confíen en todos los demás y nos dejen ayudarlos. —Los jóvenes parecieron dudar un momento, se miraron entre ellos y después volvieron a voltear hacia el teniente mientras asentían. —En ese caso será un placer trabajar con ustedes.

Luego de un rato más de explicaciones y otras cosas, todo el grupo dejó la oficina, siendo que tanto  Anri ,  Kida ,  Chikage y  Kyōhei se fueron con  Shinra para que  Celty y los dos policías puedan cuidar de los adolescentes. Mientras tanto,  Shizuo e  Izaya iban viajando en el auto con un silencio sepulcral entre ellos... Otra vez.

Orihara miraba por la ventana con el ceño levemente fruncido por la situación y por lo que había descubierto de su compañero, sintiéndose irritado por la simple idea de ser el reemplazo de aquella mujer. Si solo el teniente hubiese querido un amante no estaría tan molesto como lo estaba ahora, enojándose consigo mismo también por dejar que ese tipo de cosas le afecte, cosa que nunca le había pasado antes.

Por otra parte, al rubio le parecía extraño cómo estaba actuando el informante desde hace un rato, pero no decía nada por el simple hecho de que no sabía qué decir. Así que todo el camino ambos se mantuvieron en el silencio al que ni siquiera la radio le quitaba lo incómodo, el cual duró hasta que llegaron al departamento.

—Pediré comida ¿Qué se te antoja? —Preguntó de repente el rubio con el teléfono en la mano mirando a  Izaya , quien ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención. —Oye, responde por lo menos.

—Sushi. —Contestó secamente aún sin mirarlo, molestando un poco al otro, quien solo llamó y ordenó la comida.

Un tiempo después, la comida llegó, pusieron la mesa y  Shizuo prendió el televisor en el canal de noticias mientras cenaban, en espera de que saliera alguna cosa de la que pudiesen comentar.

En un momento, la noticia del secuestro del médium y sobre que el teniente había sido herido se transmitió, a lo que casi diez segundos después de haber terminado, el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar, haciendo que se levante de la mesa y atienda mientras su compañero juntaba los platos.

—¿Hola? ¿Eh? ¿Abuela? ¿Qué…? —Dejó de hablar por un momento, por lo que el azabache supuso que fue interrumpido por la anciana al otro lado de la línea. —Tranquila, estoy bien, solo fue… ¿Ir allá? No creo que pueda, estoy un poco… —Los marrones ojos se abrieron en una notoria expresión de sorpresa y pareció como si tuviese que procesar lo que le dijeron antes de volver a hablar, llamando la atención de su compañero. —¿Información del asesino? ¿Qué sabes tú al respecto y por qué no llamaste antes? —Preguntó con seriedad, escuchando la respuesta antes de suspirar. —Está bien, iremos para allá. Te quiero, adiós. —Se despidió antes de colgar.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu abuela? —Preguntó cuando la curiosidad pudo más que su enojo, volviendo a sentarse en la mesa.

—Dijo que quiere que vaya a su casa para el O-Bon y que puede ayudarme con este caso. —Izaya lo miró desconcertado por eso, aunque el más alto no parecía entender la situación mucho mejor. —Como sea, mañana iremos a Gotenba, espero que el transporte público no esté muy abarrotado.

—¿Cómo que iremos? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo y por qué en transporte público? Estamos en la región de  Kantō y  Gotenba es una ciudad de la prefectura de Shizuoka. Si sabes que eso está en la región de  Chūbu ¿verdad? Ahorrarías como una hora de viaje si fueses en auto.

—En serio debes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas, empieza a ser muy molesto. —Se quejó el rubio, haciendo enojar al informante por eso. —Iremos en transporte público porque será mucho más seguro que tener un “accidente” en la ruta. Y vendrás conmigo porque no pienso dejarte solo aquí. —Su expresión se llenó de preocupación y miró a su compañero a los ojos. —No podría soportar que te pasara algo de nuevo, no si puedo evitarlo.

Orihara se quedó con la mirada fija sobre él al oír esa última parte, haciendo que su corazón se acelere un poco y que maldiga a  Shizuo por decir cosas como esas tan descaradamente.

—¿La mujer rusa fue con tu abuela alguna vez? —Preguntó sin pensar y con la vista en el suelo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que eso fue demasiado obvio de su parte.

—¿Disculpa? — Shizuo sonó totalmente desconcertado, pero luego frunció el ceño. —¿Acaso Shinra no tiene nada mejor que hacer que contarte sobre mi vida? Voy a darle el triple de trabajo y un puñetazo en la cara.

—¿O sea que es verdad? ¿Saliste con esa mujer? —Esta vez sí lo estaba mirando, en espera de una respuesta que alivie un poco el desastre que había en su cabeza.

—Algo así, no teníamos demasiadas citas reales a causa del trabajo, como podrás imaginarte. —Alzó los hombros tratando de restarle importancia, pero después miró a su compañero y sonrió de lado. —¿Acaso estás celoso? — Izaya se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada, sorprendiendo al rubio. —E-espera... ¿Lo estás?

—Claro que no, solo estás alucinando. —Contestó, aunque el hecho de que seguía sin poder mirarlo a la cara y su ahora más fuerte sonrojo lo delataban.  Heiwajima lo tomó por el mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Qué haces?

—Si no estás celoso realmente y ese sonrojo en tu cara es solo porque repentinamente te dio calor ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos y me lo dices? —La voz de  Shizuo sonaba tan seria y grave que, junto con esos profundos ojos marrones, lo hacían sentir como si estuviese en una especie de trance en el que todo lo demás desaparecía, haciéndole imposible poder responder.

El rubio siguió esperando una respuesta sin cortar el contacto visual con el médium, quien solo movía levemente la boca y emitía balbuceos sin sentido en lo que era un inútil intento por responder. Al no escuchar nada coherente salir de él, el de ojos marrones comenzó a acercarse lentamente con intención de besarlo, siendo detenido cuando sus hombros fueron sujetados por el más bajo.

—Está bien. —Habló  Orihara finalmente, liberándose del agarre sobre su rostro y agachando la mirada otra vez. —Estoy celoso ¿bien? Estoy celoso de una mujer que ni siquiera conozco porque descubrí que soy su reemplazo. —Estaba realmente molesto, odiaba sentirse acorralado y odiaba tener sentimientos tan infantiles como consideraba que eran los celos.

—¿Reemplazo? ¿Realmente crees que quiero estar contigo porque la extraño? —En ese momento,  Izaya no estaba seguro de si el más alto estaba molesto, dolido o indignado... O quizás todo al mismo tiempo. —Si fui a buscarte yo solo a pesar de lo peligroso que sabía que podía ser... Si hice todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora por ti no es porque simplemente se me antojó tener alguien con el que tener sexo, creí que lo habías entendido ayer.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Incluso si se hacía una idea de la respuesta a su pregunta, quería asegurarse de que no estuviese siendo una broma o algo así. No soportaría que alguien finja interés otra vez cuando realmente no lo tenían como habían hecho sus “amigos” en la primaria.

—No quiero solamente tu cuerpo o tu habilidad para hablar con espíritus, te quiero completo, con esa personalidad retorcida, con tus miedos y traumas, tus bromas pesadas, tus actitudes infantiles que logran sacarme de quicio... Quiero absolutamente todo de ti porque me enamoré de todo eso. —Contestó con seguridad en su voz, sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada de la de  Orihara . —Si aceptas darme todo eso, yo te daré todo de mí, incluso mi vida si fuera necesario... Aunque quizás todo eso no sea suficiente para compensarte, es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer.

Ese fue el golpe final que el informante necesitó para caer totalmente ante la mezcla de esos ojos y las dulces palabras pronunciadas por aquella suave voz, causando que sus ojos se humedecieran.

—Yo... Estaba asustado. —Admitió finalmente, confundiendo un poco al otro. —Estaba tan asustado de volver a perder a alguien que amo que simplemente preferí alejarme de todos. No estoy acostumbrado a amar ni a ser amado así que no sabré qué hacer. —Con sus manos frotó sus ojos, evitando que el llanto brotara. —¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgarte conmigo incluso si sabes eso?

Shizuo sonrió con ternura al ver al informante de esa manera tan vulnerable y abierto. No le gustaba que estuviese llorando, pero sabía que  Izaya odiaba hablar de sus sentimientos  o problemas con las personas porque creía que lo mirarían con lástima o que se veía débil, por lo que el hecho de que soltara todo eso frente a él significaba que realmente lo apreciaba.

—Claro que lo estoy ¿Tú estarías dispuesto a dejar que te ame y amarme? — Orihara se sonrojó un poco por esa pregunta, pero simplemente asintió, haciendo que el teniente ensanche un poco más su sonrisa antes de comenzar a acercarse nuevamente hacia él hasta finalmente besarlo.

El beso comenzó siendo suave y lento, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se iba volviendo más apasionado y demandante. El azabache rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos mientras se levantaba de la silla y el rubio lo abrazaba por la cintura firmemente, juntando sus cuerpos lo más que se pudiera.

Dieron un par de pasos hasta que el informante chocó contra la mesa, por lo que  Shizuo lo sujetó por los muslos y lo sentó encima, recostándolo totalmente y empezando a descender desde los labios del azabache hacia su cuello al mismo tiempo que metía sus manos por el interior de su camiseta, comenzando a rozar suavemente cada centímetro de piel bajo la yema de sus dedos como si fuese lo más frágil y perfecto del mundo, hasta que llegó a los pezones, comenzando a acariciarlos lentamente.

Cuando los besos sobre el cuello y caricias en su torso no  fueron suficientes para sentirse satisfecho -incluso si  Orihara comenzaba a suspirar por el placer- retiró la camiseta totalmente y se quedó mirando la imagen frente a él:

El gran y arrogante informante de  Shinjuku , quien siempre parecía tan frío y distante a la idea de sentimientos, estaba acostado sobre su mesa con las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca levemente abierta por su agitada respiración y mirándolo con una brillante expresión que decía  _ “hazlo”  _ sin necesidad de hablar. Había dejado sus piernas separadas para que el de ojos marrones pudiese colocarse entre ellas y estar más cerca, por lo que  Heiwajima presionaba su entrepierna contra la del más bajo a modo de provocación, haciendo que suspiros escapen de sus bocas.

Simplemente... La mejor escena que había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar en toda su vida.

—¿Hoy vas a ir más lejos que ayer? Sé que dijiste que querías esperar hasta que me recupere totalmente, pero... Yo simplemente no puedo esperar. —Habló Izaya finalmente, empezando a sentirse apenado bajo la persistente mirada del otro.

Heiwajima torció un poco la boca y dudó. Los dedos de su compañero seguían heridos y los moretones todavía estaban presentes en su piel, pero por otra parte… Probablemente ya no podría contenerse, incluso si había dicho que lo haría la noche anterior.

—Tampoco puedo esperar, pero si llegas a sentir dolor en  algún lugar solo dímelo e iré más lento. —Al ver que el otro asentía, volvió a acercarse para comenzar a besar, lamer y dejar chupones por su cuello y pecho.

Orihara pasaba sus manos y acariciaba el cuello y hombros del teniente delicadamente mientras el otro descendía por su vientre hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, desabrochándolos y bajándolos un poco para comenzar a lamer y succionar su pene a través de la tela de los calzoncillos, causándole una extraña y muy placentera sensación.

Cuando la ropa interior estuvo totalmente humedecida, el de ojos marrones liberó el miembro del otro de la tela y comenzó a chuparlo directamente, causándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al médium, y que un sonoro gemido escapara de su boca.

—Shi...  Shizu ... — Izaya intentaba hablar entre jadeos, poniendo sus piernas sobre los hombros de  Heiwajima y sintiendo el hormigueo en su abdomen bajo ser cada vez más fuerte, indicándole que estaba cerca de correrse. Sin embargo, el teniente se detuvo de repente en el mejor momento, algo que hizo gruñir un poco al más bajo por la frustración. —¿Por qué...  Te detienes? —Preguntó con la respiración agitada y frunciendo levemente el ceño, haciendo sonreír al más alto.

—No quiero acabar con esto tan rápido. —Lo jaló hacia él y lo sentó en la mesa antes de sujetarlo otra vez por los muslos, cargándolo hacia la habitación. —Quiero que dure lo necesario para hacerte gemir lo más alto que puedas. —Susurró provocativamente antes de mordisquear su cuello.

Orihara solo pudo rodear el cuerpo de su amante con brazos y piernas, sintiendo su rostro arder al escuchar aquella última frase y ese tacto sobre su piel, inclinando su cabeza un poco para dejarle más espacio.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto,  Shizuo lo dejó suavemente en la cama y se alejó un momento para quitarse la camisa y terminar de quitarle la ropa al mayor, volviendo a detenerse un momento para apreciar la pálida piel que se veía incluso más apetecible bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana. Tomó el lubricante de la mesa de luz y, al igual que la noche anterior, colocó bastante sobre sus dedos y también un poco en la entrada del azabache, haciéndolo tensar por la sensación del líquido deslizándose por aquella zona de su cuerpo.

Una mirada entre ambos fue suficiente para que el rubio entienda que podía comenzar, por lo que metió el primer dedo en el interior de  Izaya quien, a diferencia de la noche anterior, prácticamente no se quejó esta vez.

—Realmente te acostumbraste rápido a esto. —Provocó  Shizuo luego de un rato, ya habiendo metido los tres dedos.

—N-no digas... Esas cosas, maldición. —Se quejó  Izaya , cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo. —A-anoche... Tú... ¡Ah! —Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando el rubio presionó sobre su punto dulce y empezó a jugar con esa zona. —Y-ya... Ya estoy listo ¿Po-por qué insistes... Tanto?

—Lo siento, quería ver si podía hacerte acabar solo con mis dedos. —El teniente recibió un rodillazo por parte del mayor, lo que solo lo hizo reír. Aprovechó para sujetarle la pierna y colocarla sobre su hombro. —Entonces ¿Ya puedo entrar? —Preguntó sonriendo ladinamente mientras se ponía un condón, a lo que  Izaya asintió.

Lentamente,  Heiwajima empezó a penetrarlo con cuidado de no lastimarlo, aunque por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, el acto reflejo de  Orihara fue sujetar las sábanas bajo su cuerpo con fuerza, haciendo que sus dedos también duelan, pero sin poder detenerse. Cuando el rubio notó eso, sujetó sus brazos contra la cama por encima de su cabeza con una de sus manos, dejándolo aprisionado mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

—E-esto… Esto se siente… Como si quisieras someterme totalmente. —Intentó bromear incluso con los jadeos interponiéndose en su camino .

—Quién sabe, quizás esa es mi intención. —Continuó con la broma, sonriendo provocativamente antes de besarlo apasionadamente otra vez, siendo correspondido casi de inmediato.

El dolor desapareció totalmente y la velocidad de las penetraciones fue aumentando cada vez más.  Shizuo terminó por liberar las muñecas de  Izaya , quien rodeó el cuello del menor con sus brazos para evitar volver a usar su mano, mientras el otro lo acariciaba y besaba por cada rincón que le era accesible, haciéndolo gemir y jadear cada vez más alto, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que los vecinos podrían oírlo, estaba demasiado concentrado en el placer como para pensar en alguien que no sea su amante.

Tras un rato de besos, caricias, embestidas y demás, ambos acabaron casi al mismo tiempo, siendo  Orihara el responsable de ensuciar sus torsos. El más alto salió del interior del médium, tiró el condón a la basura y volvió a acostarse junto a él, abrazándolo y cubriendo sus cuerpos con una sábana.

—¿Esto significa que ahora somos pareja? Porque no me lo has preguntado oficialmente. —Preguntó el azabache cuando recuperó un poco el aliento. Estaba mirando a  Shizuo con una de sus típicas sonrisas burlonas, incluso si por dentro sentía un poco de nervios por la respuesta que podría recibir. Pero sus dudas desaparecieron cuando recibió un tierno beso lleno de amor en los labios.

— Izaya Orihara ¿aceptarías ser mi novio? —Preguntó el teniente con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el informante se sonroje al no esperar eso.

—¿Por qué tenías que preguntarlo como si me estuvieses pidiendo matrimonio? —El azabache cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos y el otro rio un poco por esa apariencia tan avergonzada. —Pero... Sí, acepto.

—Bien, me alegro de que me aceptes. —Le dio un beso en la frente y luego cambió su expresión a una pensativa. —Cambiando de tema, me sorprendió bastante lo que hiciste hoy con  Rokujo , no sabía que podías dejar que los fantasmas entren en tu cuerpo.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Ante la mirada de desconcierto de su ahora pareja, sonrió levemente y explicó. —En este mundo hay dos tipos de médiums, los físicos y los mentales. Los físicos son los que pueden producir la materialización de las almas usando la energía espiritual, además de que pueden ponerse en trance para ceder el control de sus cuerpos a los espíritus. —Sonrió de lado y se señaló a sí mismo. —Y luego están los mentales como yo, que podemos verlos, escucharlos y sentirlos. Lo que hice con  Rokujo fue puramente idea de su novia, ella me dijo qué decir y hacer, luego pudo irse en paz finalmente.

—Ya veo, gracias por ayudarlo, él probablemente no hubiese podido vivir tranquilo si no fuese por ti. —Acarició el hombro de  Izaya y sonrió. —Bueno, supongo que hay que darnos un baño e ir a dormir, el viaje de mañana será largo y hay que descansar.

—Vaya, creí que querrías seguir un poco más antes de ir a dormir. —Bromeó el más bajo con una sonrisa provocativa mientras se sentaba en el regazo del teniente, haciendo que él también sonría y acaricie sus muslos.

—Me alegra saber que tú tampoco estás satisfecho con solo una ronda,  I~za~ya~kun . —Susurró a modo de provocación antes de sentarse y volver a besarlo.

A pesar de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado al inicio, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

** _ Continuará... _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas tardes/ noches/ lo que sea!  
Primero que nada les pido perdón por tardar y lamento informar que el próximo capítulo probablemente tarde lo mismo, perdón de antemano.  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo,que me dejen un comentario y que si todavía no lo hicieron, que me dejen kudos porque me ayuda mucho a seguir saber que les gusta <3  
¡Hasta la próxima! ^.^/


	12. El viaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 12:  El viaje

—¿Todo listo? —Preguntó  Shizuo mientras tomaba su bolso y lo colgaba en su hombro, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. —Bien, nos quedaremos los tres días así que volveremos el 17por la mañana, le comenté a mi abuela que iría contigo así que está todo resuelto, vamos.

—Oh está bien, pero antes de irnos quiero darte esto. — Izaya le extendió uno de sus anillos, causando que el teniente lo mire confundido mientras tomaba el objeto. — Sé que puedes pelear contra personas sin problema , pero si lo que estamos enfrentando es un Dios, quizás pueda enviar algún espíritu a atacarte y eso… —El informante se había volteado un momento mientras hablaba para terminar de guardar sus últimas cosas, pero cuando volvió a mirar a su pareja, se sonrojó un poco. —¿Por qué lo pones… en ese dedo?

—¿ Huh ? ¿Cuál es el problema? Es en el que mejor me entra. —Contestó Heiwajima con una ceja alzada mientras observaba el anillo que ahora estaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

—Bueno … Es que ese es el dedo en el que se usan las alianzas y… — No sabía cómo disimular los nervios, pero al ver la mirada divertida del más alto, solo apartó la mirada. —Olvídalo, solo vámonos.

Luego de esas palabras, tomaron sus bolsos y un par de cosas más antes de salir, asegurándose de dejar todo bien cerrado, incluso si sabían que eso no detendría a un Dios ni a una espada demoníaca, pero al menos detendría ladrones.

Una breve caminata era lo que los distanciaba de su primer destino, que era la estación de  Ikebukuro . Estaban esperando en el andén al siguiente tren que los llevaría hasta  Shinjuku cuando un anuncio se escuchó por el altavoz.

“ _ Señores pasajeros, en unos momentos ingresará a la estación una unidad descompuesta, por favor manténganse alejados y esperen al siguiente tren. Desde ya muchas gracias y lamentamos los inconvenientes _ _ . _ ”

El rubio pudo notar que el médium se ponía bastante tenso y lo observó en espera de una explicación, a lo que el otro sujetó su mano y, en el momento en el que aquel tren “descompuesto” comenzó a pasar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Dentro de aquella unidad se veían personas que parecían estar viajando tranquilamente, pero por la expresión de su compañero y la forma en la que su mano temblaba levemente,  Shizuo pudo deducir que eran fantasmas, sospecha que solo se confirmó cuando algunos saltaron fuera del vagón en  movimiento hacia el andén, caminando tranquilamente como si hubiesen bajado por la puerta como personas normales.

—Cuando se juntan muchos fantasmas las cosas eléctricas fallan, ellos aprovechan esa distorsión para viajar en busca de las casas de sus familias en O-Bon, es así todos los años. —Explicó  Izaya , calmándose un poco solo cuando el tren terminó de pasar y todos los espíritus se habían ido. Soltó la mano del teniente y suspiró. —¿Tu abuela no te dijo qué es exactamente lo que sabe? ¿O por qué no podía decírtelo por teléfono?

—Prácticamente no me dio ningún detalle, solo me dijo que tenía información muy útil que ayudaría a detenerlo y que tenía que ir a su casa para poder descubrirlo por mí mismo. —Apartó la mirada algo nervioso y se rascó el cuello. —Solo espero que todo esto no sea una excusa para verme, ni siquiera sé por qué se quedó si le dije que se vaya con mi hermano para estar a salvo.

Orihara solo pudo reír por ese comentario. Él sabía que  Heiwajima apreciaba mucho a su abuela porque alguna que otra vez habían hablado al respecto, así que pensaba que sería interesante conocer a la mujer que tanto adoraba el más alto. Además de que, incluso si la señora no tenía información útil o real, no les haría mal alejarse un poco de todo el asunto del asesino serial, aunque sea por unos días.

Subieron al tren de la Línea  Yamanote y, tras unos quince minutos de recorrido, llegaron a la estación de Shibuya, donde después de caminar un poco, arribaron a la terminal de autobuses y tomaron el primero que salía hacia la terminal de Gotenba, viaje que duraba más de una hora.

—¿Sabes? Me he estado preguntando algo. —Comenzó a hablar  Izaya , mirando fijamente por la ventana hacia el campo que se extendía al lado del camino, llamando la atención de  Heiwajima , quien iba sentado a su lado algo adormilado. —Tu familia paterna es de  Gotenba y tu familia materna es de  Fujinomiya , ambas en la Prefectura de Shizuoka ¿verdad? —Ante un confundido asentimiento de cabeza, lo miró con una sonrisa burlona sobre su rostro. —Te llamaron  Shizuo por eso ¿verdad? —El menor se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada sin responder nada. —¿Adiviné? ¿O sea que si hubieses sido mujer te habrían llamado  Shizuka ? ¿Puedo decirte  Shizu k a -chan?

—Cállate, ambas familias estuvieron de acuerdo en el nombre desde que supieron que mi madre estaba embarazada, no me molestes. —Lo miró con el  ceño fruncido, pero aún sonrojado. —Y no te atrevas a llamarme así, ya suficiente con que me resigné a ser llamado “ Shizu -chan” ¿Oíste? —El mayor solo rio por esa respuesta y se calló, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro como una forma de pedir perdón.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la terminal de  Gotenba , todavía les quedaba algo de camino a pie hasta la casa de la señora, deteniéndose un momento porque el rubio entró a una tienda a comprar cigarrillos y otras cosas.  Orihara se quedó afuera enviándole algunos mensajes a sus padres y a sus hermanas, quienes habían estado muy intranquilos luego de su secuestro y le estaban preguntando cómo había estado el viaje, si estaba bien, si no quería pasar O-bon con ellos y muchas otras cosas.

Solo pudo suspirar al pensar en la celebración que hacían en su casa todos los años, en la que no había estado presente hace años porque no podía ver a su abuelo, y porque siempre aparecían demasiados espíritus de los que algunos sabían que él podía verlos, haciéndolo sentir enfermo. Sin embargo, una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo tensar por un momento.

—¿Izaya? —Lo llamó, haciéndolo voltear hacia una mujer de su edad que cargaba un bebé en brazos parada junto a un hombre más alto que ella, pero también de su edad. —Disculpe la repentina pregunta, pero... ¿Acaso es Izaya Orihara? —Los ojos del médium se abrieron como platos al verlos.

Sí, eran personas vivas, pero el largo cabello anteriormente rosado que ahora era negro junto a los ojos naranjas de la mujer, y el hombre con los ojos verdes y cabello marrón claro fueron suficientes para que los reconozca a ambos.

—Eh... Sí, soy yo. —Respondió dudoso, no pensando claramente como para haberlo negado. —Acaso... ¿Ustedes son Haruka y  Kōshi ? —Se arriesgó a preguntar, recibiendo un asentimiento y unas pequeñas sonrisas por parte de sus viejos amigos. —¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que sus familias vivían en Tokio. —Ahora habló más seriamente, sintiéndose incómodo con la situación.

—Nos volvimos a encontrar en el trabajo y nos casamos, tiempo después nuestra empresa nos trasladó aquí. —Explicó el más alto, rascándose la nuca algo nervioso, siendo atentamente vigilado por la mirada del de ojos rojos. —¿Y tú? Tu familia también era de Tokio.

—Yo... Vine a visitar a la abuela de mi pareja. —No quería dar demasiados detalles, lo último que necesitaba es que también lo juzgaran por estar  con un hombre.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó emocionada  Haruka , quien siempre había sido amante de ese tipo de chismes. —¿Cómo se llama?

— Shizuo . — Izaya contestó cruzándose de brazos, como restándole importancia mientras podía ver una expresión de sorpresa sobre los rostros de sus antiguos amigos, las que fueron reemplazadas por sonrisas casi una milésima de segundo después, desorientando un poco al otro.

—Es bueno saber que encontraras a alguien que ames. —El hombre habló, acercándose más junto a su esposa y poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su antiguo amigo, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión totalmente afligida. —¿Sabes? Debe ser un milagro que nos hayamos encontrado, por años  Haruka y yo quisimos volver a verte, pero no supimos nada de ti desde que terminamos la primaria hasta ayer cuando vimos la noticia de tu secuestro y nos sentimos muy mal. —Observó los dedos vendados del informante y frunció el ceño con preocupación. —Por cierto, quizás la pregunta sea tonta, pero ¿cómo estás?

Orihara no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Para dos personas que la última vez que hablaron con él le dijeron que lo odiaban, ambos se estaban comportando como si realmente les importara y eso lo hacía sentir extraño... Incluso con un poco de culpa.

—Estoy bien, no me lastimaron gravemente. —La respuesta fue cortante, pero después bajó la mirada un momento antes de volver a mirarlos. —¿Por qué querían volver a verme? —Se atrevió a preguntar luego de dudar mucho.

Tanto  Kōshi como  Haruka se miraron mutuamente antes de volver a mirarlo a él, con ojos prácticamente llorosos, e inclinándose para hacer una reverencia frente al médium, sorprendiéndolo bastante.

—Lo sentimos, en serio, en serio lamentamos haber sido unos imbéciles. —Habló la chica con voz quebrada. —Éramos unos mocosos estúpidos y nada justifica haberte mentido como lo hicimos, pero cuando vimos lo que ese grupo de salvajes te hicieron... Temimos que pensaras que tuvimos algo que ver y que nos odiarías por eso, nosotros...

—Oye, detente ahí. —Interrumpió el azabache, sintiéndose abrumado por todo eso, la chica hablaba tan rápido como cuando era menor. —Ya sabía que ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver. Incluso si siguen sin creerme, un fantasma me dijo que esos idiotas nos habían escuchado hablar y por eso supieron sobre mí. —Suspiró y volvió a apartar la mirada, torciendo un poco la boca al no saber cómo expresarse. —También... ustedes no debieron mentirme, pero mi reacción quizás fue... Un poco exagerada, solo quizás. —Realmente era muy malo intentando pedir perdón, pero tampoco iba a esforzarse demasiado por ellos dos.

La pareja se puso derecha otra vez y miraron a su antiguo compañero sorprendidos, para luego sonreír y asentir.

—¿O sea que podríamos volver a estar en contacto? Sé que sería difícil pedirte que volvamos a ser amigos, pero por lo menos nos gustaría saber de ti cada vez que puedas. —El de ojos verdes sugirió un poco nervioso de la respuesta que podría obtener.  Izaya dudó un momento, pero luego suspiró y asintió con una leve sonrisa. —Es bueno  saberlo. — Sonrió amablemente y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su ex compañero.

Hubiesen seguido en ese ahora más calmado ambiente un rato más, de no ser porque el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta de una manera un poco fingida los interrumpió , por lo que los tres voltearon a ver quién era, encontrándose a  Shizuo con una sonrisa en el rostro que, según  Izaya , lucía perturbadora.

—A-ah,  Shizu -chan ¿ pudiste comprar lo que necesitabas? —Habló el  médium, no sabiendo si reír o estar asustado por los aparentes celos de su pareja.

—Si, afortunadamente tenían todo lo que necesitaba. —Miró a los otros dos, quienes no veían nada peligroso en esa sonrisa, y habló. —Oh lo siento, no me presenté,  mi nombre es  Shizuo Heiwajima ¿Y ustedes?

—¿ Shizuo ? ¡Oh! ¿¡Él es tu pareja!? Es realmente atractivo. —Cuando la mujer dijo eso, las expresiones se intercambiaron, siendo el informante el que sonreía peligrosamente y el rubio quien sentía el peligro, otra vez ignorado por los otros dos. —Él es mi esposo Kōshi, yo soy Haruka, somos ex compañeros de  Izaya . —Señaló al niño entre sus brazos y sonrió. —Y él es  Momotarō , nuestro hijo.

—Ya veo, es un placer conocerlos. —Comentó el rubio mientras saludaba a ambos con una leve reverencia antes de mirar a su pareja. —Ya hay que irnos. —Agregó con tono tranquilo, a lo que el azabache solo asintió y levantó su bolso del suelo.

—¡Ah! Espera un momento. — Kōshi tomó un pequeño trozo de papel y una pluma de su bolsillo y escribió rápidamente antes de entregárselo a  Izaya . —Son nuestros celulares y el de nuestra casa, si algún día necesitas algo o simplemente quieres hablar solo tienes que llamarnos. —Sonrió y abrazó a su esposa por los hombros. —Bueno, tenemos que hacer unas compras, mucha suerte y espero que nos veamos luego. —Y dicho eso, la pareja entró en la tienda, dejando a Heiwajima y Orihara seguir con su camino.

El silencio entre ellos era interrumpido por el ruido de las personas caminando y charlando. Cuando pasaron por la puerta del templo Shinbashiasama, pudieron ver a varias personas trabajando, probablemente preparando todo para la noche del Bon  Odori , la noche en la que se les daba la bienvenida a los espíritus y se festejaba el festival de verano de la ciudad de  Gotenba .

— ¿Ellos eran de los que me hablaste ?  ¿Los que eran tus amigos? —Preguntó repentinamente  Shizuo ,  dejando pasar a unos niños que iban corriendo y riendo.  Izaya solo asintió sin decir nada. —¿Vas a perdonarlos y hablar con ellos? —El rubio podía saber, incluso si su novio no se lo había dicho, que aquella pelea con sus viejos amigos era algo que  le causaba varias emociones contradictorias, por lo que quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien luego de su encuentro.

—No lo sé, voy a hablar con ellos porque siento  que, si no, me encontrarán de cualquier manera, pero lo de ser amigos otra vez… Supongo que eso lo decidiré con el tiempo, ya no estoy enojado así que tienen una chance. — Alzó los hombros en un intento de parecer despreocupado, incluso si se sentía un poco ansioso por todo eso.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea que decidas cuentas con mi apoyo. —Acarició su espalda suavemente y le sonrió, obteniendo una leve sonrisa por parte del más bajo.

Luego de caminar unas calles más, llegaron a una casa de estilo  antiguo, pero muy bien cuidada que tenía faroles colgados en la puerta, ya que según la tradición del mukaebi, había que poner eso o un tallo de cáñamo ardiendo para que los espíritus no se pierdan de camino a casa. El rubio tocó el timbre de la puerta de la calle y esperaron. Menos de dos minutos después, la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a una anciana bastante baja en estatura, algo encorvada, delgada y con largos cabellos grises atados en un rodete. Los marrones ojos de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa antes de que una gran y dulce sonrisa surcara sus labios. Lo más rápido que pudo y casi dejando caer su bastón en el camino, cruzó el pequeño jardín delantero y abrió la reja antes de prácticamente saltar sobre su nieto para abrazarlo.

—Oh Shizuo, cada vez que te veo estás más grande y atractivo. —Saludó felizmente Riko sin soltar a su  _ pequeño _ nieto, el que ya era tan alto que la cabeza de la mujer quedaba en el pecho del rubio. Miró al azabache y también le sonrió. —Tú debes ser  Orihara -kun ¿verdad? Es un placer, pasen por favor. —Invitó luego de terminar el abrazo, caminando otra vez hacia la casa. —¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Fue tranquilo?

—Estuvo bien, gracias. —Contestó  Shizuo luego de entrar a la casa y quitarse los zapatos, recorriendo la sala con la vista y sonriendo. —Veo que todo sigue igual.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso, lo clásico es lo mejor. —La señora rio por su propio comentario y les hizo una señal con la mano para que la sigan. — Vengan, les mostraré su habitación.

Que haya dicho “habitación” y no “habitaciones” llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, pero creyeron que había sido un error de la mujer… Hasta que llegaron y vieron que en la habitación había una cama matrimonial .

—Eh… Abuela ¿Qué no…? — Empezó a hablar el teniente, sintiéndose algo apenado, al igual que el médium, por algún motivo. Sin embargo, la señora lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué? Ustedes duermen juntos allá ¿No es lo que me dijiste? Además, no se hagan los inocentes, si son jóvenes y son pareja, incluso si los pusiera en  habitaciones separadas querrían pasar la noche juntos haciendo cosas que prefiero no pensar. —Los rostros  de ambos se tornaron totalmente rojos por aquel comentario, sin ser capaces de responder nada. —Iré a preparar el almuerzo, pueden desempacar y recorrer la casa mientras tanto. —Concluyó antes de irse.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando la puerta de la habitación antes de suspirar e ingresar. Dejaron todos sus bolsos sobre la cama y empezaron a acomodar su ropa en el armario y los cajones. Como solo eran tres días, no habían traído demasiada ropa, aunque la mujer les había indicado específicamente que llevaran yukatas, además de calzado y ropa cómoda para hacer deporte. Ambos pedidos habían desconcertado un poco a los jóvenes, pero simplemente obedecieron.

Cuando al fin terminaron,  Shizuo fue  a la cocina e  Izaya se dirigió hacia el patio trasero diciendo que debía hacer una llamada. El rubio se paró junto al desayunador y se sentó en una de las sillas altas junto al mueble.

—Bien abuela, ya estoy aquí así que ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que sabes respecto al asesino? —Preguntó directamente, ya algo impaciente por saber qué es lo que tanto ocultaba su abuela.

— La paciencia es la fortaleza del débil y la impaciencia, la debilidad del fuerte. —Contestó sin mirar a su nieto, solo revolviendo la comida, y lo único que pudo pensar  Heiwajima es que seguro era su karma por hacer lo mismo con  Izaya . —Hoy solo podré darte algunos detalles, mañana recibirás toda la información que te prometí así que ahora pon la mesa y ve por tu novio, la comida ya está lista. Esta tarde visitaremos las tumbas de tus abuelos y por la noche iremos al templo a celebrar el bon- odori . —Ordenó sin siquiera darle tiempo a responder, colocando los platos y demás en las manos de su nieto y empujándolo por los hombros hacia el comedor.

El teniente no pudo más que suspirar cuando estuvo frente a la mesa, sabiendo que su abuela no le diría nada hasta que ella quisiera o lo viese apropiado. Decidió que no pensaría demasiado en ello, probablemente la anciana habría imaginado que estaba estresado y quería darle un tiempo para descansar antes de que el trabajo lo mate… Cosa que esperaba no pase literalmente.

Cuando terminó de colocar los platos y demás se dispuso a ir al patio,  encontrándose con  Izaya sentado junto al  ciruelo del patio .

— ¿Ya terminaste tus llamadas?

—Sí , solo quería asegurarme de que  Kururi y  Mairu estaban bien. —Contestó antes de guardar su celular y ponerse de pie, sonriendo burlonamente. — ¿Cómo es que no me contaste que tus abuelos te llamaban pandita? —Se burló el mayor, haciendo sonrojar al otro por ese comentario repentino

— Cua ndo era niño dormía mucho y trepaba por todas partes, por eso me llamaban así . —Contestó apartando la vista, pero después abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró al más bajo. —¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Acaso mis abuelos...?

—Exacto, estuve hablando un poco con ellos y me contaron un par de secretos vergonzosos tuyos. —Confesó sin culpa alguna, a lo que el otro puso los ojos en blanco.  —Dijeron que se irían un rato a visitar a tus otros parientes y que volverían más tarde.

—Ya veo, supongo que habrán ido a visitar a mis tíos y primos en Fujinomiya. Como sea, el almuerzo está casi listo, así que vamos. —Y con eso, los dos volvieron a entrar y se sentaron en la mesa.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo y alegremente, con la dueña de casa contando anécdotas de su nieto, avergonzándolo y haciendo reír a su novio por las cosas que la señora decía. Si no fuera por la mano herida de  Izaya y el corte en el torso de Shizuo, parecería una típica reunión familiar o la presentación oficial de una pareja, haciendo que los dos hombres olvidaran todo el asunto de Tsukuyomi por un tiempo.

Tal como dijo  Riko , luego de que almorzaran y limpiaran todo, fueron hacia el cementerio donde los tres abuelos estaban enterrados. Incluso si  Orihara insistió en que no le correspondía ir porque era un asunto privado y familiar, la señora no le dio más opción que acompañarlos, por lo que ahora los tres se encontraban de rodillas frente a las tumbas rezando. Aunque al mismo tiempo, el médium intentaba ignorar a todos los espíritus que estaban presentes, los cuales eran demasiados y, si descubrían que podía verlos, comenzarían a pedirle que les diera mensajes a sus familias.

Era bastante difícil ignorarlos porque los podía escuchar hablar perfectamente, lo que lo ponía un poco irritable, o eso hasta que el más alto puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y lo acarició un par de veces antes de sonreírle, logrando calmar su corazón y haciendo que deje de escuchar todas esas voces.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a su antiguo yo que una persona normal podría causar todo eso en él, probablemente se hubiese reído en su cara.

Aunque para ser honestos… Shizuo no era exactamente normal, al igual que él.

Unos momentos después, la mujer acomodó por última vez las flores que dejó en la tumba de su esposo y susurró algo que ninguno de los dos llegó a escuchar antes de  ponerse de pie con ayuda de su nieto, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida cuando  los jóvenes estuvieron de pie.

—Bien, mañana iremos al monte Fuji. —Soltó de repente Riko, desconcertado a la pareja.

—¿Al monte  Fuji ? ¿Por qué tan de repente? —Preguntó el rubio, intentando entender por qué su abuela se comportaba tan misteriosa.

—Hay alguien que podrá darte toda la información que quieres, pero solo puedes ir a verlo mañana y si estás dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, será tu única oportunidad si quieres acabar con ese dios bastardo de una vez por todas. —La mención de la palabra “dios” asombró a los más jóvenes, entendiendo que la mujer realmente sabía más de lo que aparentaba. —Y antes de que comiences a hacer más preguntas, te daré un poco más de información en la casa. 

A causa de la curiosidad por la información que recibirían al volver, el viaje de vuelta pareció un poco más largo que el de ida, pero ni  Shizuo ni  Izaya preguntaron nada al respecto en todo el trayecto, en parte porque no sería adecuado hablar de eso cuando estaban viajando en un bus con bastantes pasajeros a los que no sería bueno alarmar. Pero cuando finalmente atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, la anciana caminó hacia el sótano sin decirles una palabra, por lo que ambos fueron a sentarse a la sala de estar en espera de la dueña de la casa, quien volvió tras unos momentos con una caja de madera cubierta de polvo en las manos que dejó en la mesita de café frente a ellos. De su cuello retiró un collar cuyo colgante tenía forma de una flor, el cual incrustó en uno de los costados y, con una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza sobre su rostro, le entregó un par de papeles y fotos a ambos.

—¿Qué… es todo esto? —Preguntó el rubio sin entender, pero con un sentimiento extraño llenando su pecho por completo.

En sus manos sujetaba un par de  fotos y papeles, de los cuales algunos se veían sumamente viejos. La mayoría de las fotos eran grupos de  personas que iban vestidos  con ropas tradicionales en dos diferentes locaciones, una en lo que  parecía la base de una montaña y la otra en un  salón iluminado por velas que tenía una bandera en el fondo , cuyo símbolo era muy similar al del asesino, solo que en este la flor  que se presentaba era un crisantemo rojo y había dos espadas en lugar de una . En los papeles, había nombres, ciudades y los emblemas que  sus subordinados les habían mostrado el día anterior, con algunos de los nombres tachados.

Orihara observaba las fotos en sus manos con una expresión de total desconcierto al reconocer a su abuelo en varias de esas fotos, algunos con su apariencia de la juventud y otras con  una edad mucho más avanzada.

—Esto es una parte de la documentación del  Shinrin-yoku , es la unión que los descendientes y protectores de los siete clanes que se enfrentaron a  Tsukuyomi durante el Período  Sengoku formamos para transmitir la información y proteger a las futuras generaciones, podría decirse que somos como una secta sintoísta que le reza a todos los dioses excepto al causante de todo. —Explicó brevemente mientras miraba a su nieto, para luego mirar al azabache. —Tu abuelo fue uno de nuestros mejores miembros, lamento mucho su muerte y que hayas tenido que presenciarla, estoy segura de que habrá sido doloroso. —Bajó la cabeza un momento y volvió a mirarlos. — Shizuo , tanto tus otros abuelos como yo entramos a ese grupo, y lo más probable es que mañana en el monte Fuji descubras cosas que no serán agradables en lo absoluto, pero ese es el precio que debes pagar si quieres llegar al fondo de esto. —Explicó antes de mirarlo con seriedad. —¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

El teniente la miro fijamente por un momento antes de mirar al informante, quien solo asintió a modo de apoyo. Todo se había tornado demasiado extraño, pensando que antes lo más extraño en su vida eran los homicidios y robos. Pero no iba a echarse atrás, no ahora que podría saber más de aquellos que estaban poniéndolos en riesgo a él y a sus seres queridos.

— Sí, estoy  seguro de eso , quiero evitar que ese monstruo siga arruinando la vida de las personas. —La anciana sonrió  ante esa respuesta y asintió , volviendo a guardar todos los papeles y fotos en la caja.

—Entonces está decidido. —Tras decir eso, miró a  Izaya , quien también lucía determinado a apoyarlo y a hacer lo que pudiera. —Será un camino turbulento para ti también, así que espero que puedan mantenerse juntos y protegerse entre ustedes. —Ambos jóvenes asintieron y le devolvieron la sonrisa. —Bien, por hoy este asunto está cerrado, así que olvidemos de todo eso por un rato y finjan que son simplemente un nieto que le viene a presentar a su novio a su abuela, hay que estar alegres para poder festejar el Bon-odori esta noche. —Riko se levantó y se fue a guardar la caja en su sitio otra vez.

Tanto el rubio como el azabache  se sentían nerviosos y ansiosos por llegar al final de todo ese misterio, la sensación de saber que había tantas cosas que desconocían los carcomía por dentro, pero  habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que quizás la mujer tenía razón y deberían descansar de todo eso un momento para aclarar sus mentes y volver  con toda la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a  Tsukuyomi de una vez por todas.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y, incluso si no lo sabían aún, sería probablemente el más duro por el que hayan pasado hasta ahora.

** _ Continuará... _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas tardes/noches/ lo que sea!  
Espero que no consideren este capítulo muy de "relleno", pero creí que Shizuo e Izaya necesitaban aunque sea unas vacaciones de un día, los hice sufrir mucho últimamente y quería darles un poco de "momentos de luna de miel" jaja  
Además, agregué el inicio de varios datos que se van a revelar en el próximo capítulo, así que técnicamente no es de relleno.  
Espero que les haya gustado, que comenten y que si todavía no lo hicieron, que me dejen kudos, me ayuda mucho a seguir sabe que les gusta <3  
¡Hasta la próxima! ^.^/


	13. La melancolía del guerrero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

La fiesta del Bon- odori , que también era el festival de verano en la ciudad de  Gotenba , había sido muy alegre y colorida, haciendo que el pedido de  Riko de no hablar sobre el asesino fuese más sencillo, llegando a despejar un poco las mentes de la joven pareja.

Ninguno de los tres volvió demasiado tarde a la casa porque sabían que debían despertar temprano y descansar bien por el viaje al monte Fuji, por lo que, tras comer, pasear y jugar algunos juegos, volvieron y fueron a dormir, incluso si a  Shizuo e  Izaya les costó bastante a causa de los nervios por lo que podrían encontrar.

La mañana había llegado y los tres se encontraban sentados en la cocina desayunando en silencio mientras de fondo se escuchaba un programa de radio matutino que de vez en cuando ponía canciones. Los dos hombres se habían puesto la ropa deportiva que la mujer les había pedido que llevaran, pero estaban un poco desconcertados al ver que ella llevaba puesto una especie de kimono blanco decorado con crisantemos rojos y amarillos junto a algunas hojas, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al  respecto y solo comieron.

Antes de ir hasta la agencia de alquiler de autos cerca de la casa,  Riko le advirtió a  Orihara que primero deberían ir hasta  Aokigahara y que nadie lo juzgaría si no quería ir, después de todo, era el “bosque de los suicidios” y la energía residual del lugar podría hacerlo sentir muy mal. Sin embargo, el médium solo le agradeció su preocupación y le dijo que iría de cualquier manera porque estaba demasiado involucrado para quedarse de brazos cruzados, y que si ahí era donde debían ir, quizás pudiese ayudar en algo con su habilidad. La mujer no pudo más que sonreír por el espíritu y lealtad que la pareja de su nieto mostraba por él y aceptó, tomando un bolso con contenido desconocido y saliendo de la casa junto a los jóvenes.

Después de un viaje de casi una hora, finalmente llegaron hasta el lugar donde se suponía debían estacionar su vehículo, ya que el resto sería viaje a pie. Antes de llegar a la gran arboleda, debieron cruzar un camino de varios  torii rojos en los que, por la antigua práctica del “ hitobashira ”, desde esa zona comenzaba a haber espíritus llorando o lamentándose junto a las rojas columnas. Por lo que les había explicado la anciana, primero deberían recorrer el bosque como una especie de prueba, además de que, cuando hubiesen caminado más,  Shizuo debería elegir alguna piedra y llevarla consigo el resto del camino como parte del ritual que tendrían que hacer más tarde.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se encontraron con un guardabosques de mediana edad de ojos extrañamente amarillos y brillantes que llevaba puesta una gorra , quien los miró ciertamente desconfiado por  pensar que los jóvenes estaban intentando  un “ ubasute ” como se hacía en la antigüedad , pero su expresión cambió totalmente cuando la de cabellos canosos le mostró su collar y dijo el nombre de  la secta seguido de su apellido. El hombre  asintió y les sonrió.

—Síganme por favor, yo los guiaré. —Dijo antes de voltear y empezar a caminar seguido por los otros tres.

Después de un rato, el teniente cargaba a su abuela en su espalda para que ella no se cansara demasiado, incluso si la mujer dijo que no era necesario. Ambos iban hablando sobre qué era lo que debían buscar o sobre cuáles serían los siguientes pasos a seguir. Sin embargo, ninguno había notado que  Izaya parecía cada vez más alterado, con sus manos temblorosas y empezando a sudar, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro para no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de todos esos  yūrei que cruzaban por su vista, de los cuales algunos decían cosas horribles hacia él o de lo que le pasaría a su pareja, lo que solo empeoraba su estado.

Su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa y todo comenzaba a tornarse negro a su alrededor. Sin embargo, sus pies no se detenían, se esforzaba por concentrarse en la voz de los Heiwajima y en seguirles el paso, pero cada vez era más difícil. Y como si todo eso no fuese suficiente, el sonido de aquel horrible coro con el que había tenido pesadillas por años, comenzaba a sonar cada vez más alto en sus oídos, dificultándole escuchar a Shizuo y  Riko .

_ “¡Quemen a las brujas! ¡Quemen a las brujas!” _

Todos sus ex compañeros comenzaban a rodearlo mientras seguían repitiendo eso una y otra vez, terminando por aterrarlo completamente y haciendo que comience a correr en un intento de dejarlos atrás, pero ellos lo perseguían y acosaban sin descanso, hasta que  Orihara terminó cayendo cuando su tobillo fue sujetado por uno de esos mocosos de ojos vacíos.

—¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! —Gritó totalmente alterado, lanzándose sobre ellos y comenzando a apuñalarlos con uno de los cuchillos que llevaba consigo.

Totalmente descontrolado, el informante estaba asesinando a las infantiles figuras que lo habían rodeado, cubriéndose con su roja sangre en el proceso.

_ “No... Hay... Escape...” _

El azabache frunció incluso más el ceño al reconocer que esa era la misma voz distorsionada y burlona que ya había escuchado muchas veces antes, lo que solo lo hizo enfurecer más y usar más fuerza en las puñaladas y cortes que estaba haciendo.

“ _ Tú también… Caerás _ ”

¿Caer? ¿Caer en qué?

De repente, una mano se posó sobre su hombro fuertemente, haciendo  que, por la sorpresa,  Izaya terminé cortando… A  Shizuo .

Todo había vuelto a ser claridad, ya no estaba en ese oscuro lugar,  la sangre y los cuerpos habían desaparecido, dejándolo ver qué lo único que había hecho era cortar y apuñalar árboles y tierra, eso sin contar la mano del rubio.

—¡Gh! —Se quejó el policía mientras apartaba la mano, pero al ver que el otro lo volvía a mirar a los ojos, sonrió en un gesto un poco adolorido y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo con su otro brazo. —Lo siento mucho, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas mal hasta que saliste corriendo, realmente lo lamento. —Se disculpó, aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo del azabache.

—Yo… Lo siento, debí haber dicho  algo, pero simplemente… No pude. —También se disculpó, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del más alto, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se separó de él. —¡Espera! ¿Volví a cortarte, no es verdad? Te juro que no lo hago a propósito, lo siento. —No pudo evitar sentirse algo alterado, a lo que el otro rio levemente.

—No te preocupes tanto, solo es… —Las palabras del teniente se detuvieron  al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos asustado y su piel se  ponía pálida al observar la palma de su mano, llamando la atención del mayor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó  Izaya , pero al no recibir respuesta, tomó la mano del más alto y revisó por sí mismo, notando que la sangre que comenzaba a salir se estaba volviendo más oscura de lo que  debería, casi como la que sacaban de las víctimas. —No… No puede ser. — Su voz salió casi en un susurro a causa de la impresión , era como si toda la realidad hubiese caído sobre sus hombros otra vez , pero incluso más dura que antes.

Shizuo realmente podía morir.

— Ahora es cuando. —Interrumpió la anciana, asustando un poco a los jóvenes. Miró a su nieto con un semblante tranquilo y  acarició su hombro para que se calmara. —Elige una piedra.

Los dos la miraron por un momento desconcertados, el terror que los había invadido de repente los había hecho olvidar hasta dónde y con quién más estaban. Luego de dudar un poco, el menor asintió, comenzando a mirar en todas direcciones sin saber exactamente qué estaba buscando. Sí, su abuela había dicho que debía tomar una piedra, pero ¿Cuál? Había cientos en ese bosque.

¿Debía ser  especial de alguna  manera? Ella le había dicho que sabría cuál tomar, pero parece que eso no era verdad. O eso creyó, porque en un momento, una pequeña piedra  gris algo verdosa llamó su atención, caminando lentamente hacia ella y poniéndose de cuclillas  para tomarla. Estiró su mano herida y una gota de sangre cayó sobre la roca, haciendo que vuelva a verse de un rojo normal , así que supuso que sería esa y la guardó en su bolsillo, volteando hacia sus otros tres acompañantes con una expresión un poco más tranquila.

Lo siguiente que debían hacer, era volver al auto y conducir unos veinte minutos hacia la catarata  Shiraito , donde llevarían a cabo la siguiente y  última parte del ritual. Solo que ahora, el guardabosques también estaba viajando con ellos porque según su abuela, él los guaría.

Cuando al fin llegaron al lugar, caminaron junto al resto de turistas por un rato, hasta que el hombre de ojos amarillos los llevó por un camino que no tenía señalización ni... Bueno, camino, ya que estaban caminando por el bosque en el que podían escuchar el fuerte sonido del agua de la catarata fluyendo a lo lejos.

—¿Alguna vez vinimos aquí antes? —Preguntó el rubio de repente, desconcertando un poco al guardia y a  la mujer . —Este lugar me es muy familiar... De algún modo. —Explicó mientras miraba en todas direcciones con curiosidad.

—Quizás viste algún programa o revista, a mí también se me hace familiar. —Contestó  Izaya con el mismo tipo de expresión en su rostro, hasta que notó que los otros dos los observaban de manera extraña. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— Orihara , cuando eras niño... —Comenzó a hablar Riko, acercándose al azabache y poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro. —¿Alguna vez soñaste que eras un zorro? —La pregunta dejó totalmente desconcertado al informante, pero después de un momento de duda, aunque aún sin entender, asintió. La mujer sonrió levemente y le acarició la mejilla. —Así que tú y Shizuo estaban destinados desde hace tiempo, aunque de alguna manera no me sorprende. —Sonrió, confundiendo incluso más a los otros dos.

—Oh ¿se refiere a esa leyenda que dice que cuando una persona duerme muy profundamente su alma se transforma en zorro y deambula? —La anciana sonrió y el informante se rio. —Vaya, siempre creí que era solo un mito, eso explica porque el otro zorro que vi hablaba como si fuese un niño también. —Miró a su novio y este le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos recordando aquel sueño en el que se encontraban junto a una hermosa cascada y comenzaban a jugar juntos.

Después de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a la zona abajo del camino para los turistas, desde donde nadie los podía ver y, a paso lento y cuidadoso, comenzaron a ir hacia la cascada, que ahora que estaban más cerca, se podía distinguir la entrada de una cueva detrás de la cortina de agua.

—Muy bien abuela, ya llegamos aquí ¿dónde está esa misteriosa persona que nos dará información del caso? —Preguntó  Shizuo , ya un poco impaciente por toda aquella situación tan misteriosa.

—Antes de eso. —La señora tomó de su bolso un kimono blanco del estilo que se usa para los cadáveres en los funerales y se lo arrojó a su nieto. —Deberás purificarte metiéndote debajo de la cascada por al menos veinte minutos, como si fueras a  rezar pero vaciar tu mente. —Los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

—Espera ¿qué? Pero el agua es de deshielo y viene del monte Fuji, debe estar helada. —Reclamó, además de que esa vestimenta no le daba demasiada tranquilidad a causa de lo que representaba.

—No seas llorón, estamos en verano así que no estará tan fría. —Contestó con seriedad  Riko antes de cruzarse de brazos. —Quieres la información ¿verdad?

El teniente tardó un momento en decidir porque, sinceramente, sentía un poco de duda respecto a todo eso, pero una parte de él le gritaba que todo era necesario y que debía hacerlo, por lo que fue detrás de un árbol y se cambió de ropa, quitándose los zapatos, colocándose el kimono blanco y yendo hacia una de las zonas donde el agua caía con menos fuerza y, después de suspirar, se metió abajo, quejándose de la temperatura del agua un momento, pero después cerró los ojos, agachó la mirada y entrelazó sus dedos mientras apoyaba sus manos en su pecho.

—¿Esto realmente funcionará? —Le preguntó  Izaya a la mujer, quien se había sentado en una piedra junto al guardabosques. —Incluso si soy un médium, todo esto es algo...

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire al ver que las venas de  Shizuo se volvieron más notorias al teñirse de color negro, como si esa sustancia que tenía dentro suyo lo estuviese recorriendo completamente, pero luego desaparecieron mientras que el agua que caía del más alto salía teñida de negro y volvía a caer al lago, evaporándose completamente. El informante observó aquello con total asombro, suponiendo que a eso se refería la anciana con “purificarse”.

Los veinte minutos pasaron y la mayor le gritó a su nieto para que saliera de ahí y los siguiera hacia la cueva, obedeciendo rápidamente y entrando con ellos. La caverna era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba la pequeña entrada y estaba iluminada por algunos rayos de sol que se filtraban por el reflejo del agua y por algunos huecos en las paredes. Además, en las paredes había gravados en la piedra de los cuatro monstruos divinos que representaban los puntos cardinales según la mitología: Suzaku, el fénix bermellón del sur,  Byakko , el tigre blanco del oeste,  Genbu , la serpiente tortuga del norte y  Seiryu , el dragón azul del este.

El rubio solo podía mirar todo con asombro al igual que su novio, quien caminaba a su lado mientras observaba en todas direcciones para investigar un poco, y en espera de que la mujer dijese algo, lo que no tardó en hacer.

—Esta es la última parte del ritual y probablemente la más dura. —Comenzó  Riko , con un tono de voz totalmente serio y con el ceño levemente fruncido. —¿Recuerdas la piedra de antes? Debes sujetarla con fuerza y no perderla en ningún momento, será lo que te traerá de vuelta así que si la pierdes, ya no podrás volver.

—¿Volver? ¿A dónde iré? —Interrogó totalmente desconcertado y ha sta un poco asustado.

—La persona con la que hablarás será nuestro antepasado,  Tsugaru Heiwajima . —Declaró, viendo como la expresión del policía cambiaba de confusión a asombro. —Él era el líder de uno de los siete clanes que se enfrentaron a  Tsukuyomi y lograron detenerlo, si hay alguien que puede ayudarte es él, pero solo podrás ir a verlo durante el O-Bon, cuando el puente con el mundo de los muertos es más fuerte e ir a su mundo es más fácil. Lo único que tienes que hacer es entrar al lago, sumergirte y contar hasta diez para luego salir y encontrarte con él.

—¿Hay alguna certeza de que esto funciona? Quiero decir ¿Alguien lo ha hecho antes que Shizuo? —Preguntó ahora Orihara, un poco perturbado por la idea de que su novio vaya al mundo de los muertos, siendo que quizás no pueda volver. Y sus preocupaciones solo se hicieron más grandes cuando la mujer negó con la cabeza. El azabache miro al rubio con ojos suplicantes y tomó su mano. —No tienes que hacerlo, podemos detenerlo sin que tengas que arriesgarte así. —El teniente sonrió dulcemente y acarició la mejilla de su pareja antes de besarlo en la frente.

—Tú y yo sabemos que debo hacerlo, estamos peleando contra un dios, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. —Izaya podía ver en los ojos del rubio que también estaba asustado, pero al mismo tiempo confiado. —Además, hasta ahora eres el único que ha tenido que lidiar todo este tiempo con los muertos, yo solo tendré que hacerlo una vez y nos ayudará a vencer a ese bastardo. Confía en mí.

Esas palabras no le dieron más opción al informante que  aceptar. Sabía que por mucho que insistiera,  Shizuo estaba determinado a terminar el ritual, por lo que  Orihara solo le sonrió levemente y asintió mientras acariciaba la mano que estaba sobre su rostro.

Con eso resuelto, el de ojos marrones se alejó de su pareja y comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño lago, cuya agua lucía azulada a causa del reflejo del sol y los minerales. Un fuerte suspiro salió de su boca en un inútil intento de calmarse un poco mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, de pie junto al borde de la laguna. Volvió a abrir los ojos y, a paso lento, comenzó a entrar.

Cuando el teniente llegó a la parte más profunda, donde sus pies ya no llegaban al suelo y el agua le llegaba al cuello, volvió a suspirar antes de hundir su cabeza totalmente después de haber cerrado los ojos, contando hasta diez como su abuela le había dicho. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de emerger, algo lo tomó por el tobillo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta el fondo, por lo que el rubio comenzó a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas contra una criatura que no llegaba a ver bien, solo alcanzando a distinguir que era azul.

Finalmente, la criatura desconocida lo soltó, justo en el momento en el que  Shizuo comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire en sus pulmones, por lo que se apresuró a nadar hacia la superficie para respirar otra vez. Después de emerger mientras tosía un par de veces, se sujetó de la orilla para evitar que el monstruo lo tomara nuevamente. Estaba a punto de quejarse con su abuela de que no había visto a nadie y que además una cosa intentó matarlo, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en aquella caverna, sino dentro de un arroyo junto a un inmenso campo de flores  rojas.

“Flores del infierno” como su nombre las describe, las  que según la leyenda, conducen el camino que los muertos deben transitar antes de ir a la otra vida.

Heiwajima tragó en seco al ver que todo lo que dijo su abuela parecía ser real, por lo que ahora debía estar en aquel camino. Salió del agua y se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar con cuidado en la misma dirección que le marcaba el suave viento que mecía las flores. Por un momento creyó que esa podría ser la dirección equivocada, pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando a lo lejos vio un puente rojo de aspecto antiguo por el cual abajo cruzaba un arroyo y se veía un camino lleno de árboles de  sakura al otro lado que, gracias a la luz del atardecer, parecían formar una especie de bruma rosada. Pero lo más importante, es que sobre el puente había una persona de cabellos marrones que vestía un kimono azul y blanco y que estaba fumando lo que probablemente era tabaco de un kiseru de apariencia muy antigua. El rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda por la presencia de aquella persona y comenzó a acercarse con intención de hablarle, pero el otro se adelantó.

—¿Tan mal están las cosas allá? Eres el primero en venir a verme desde que morí. —Lo sorprendió escuchar lo iguales que sus voces sonaban, y ese asombró solo aumentó más cuando el otro hombre volteó, dejando ver qué era exactamente igual a él, solo que sin tintura. El fantasma frunció levemente el ceño antes de alzar una ceja en notorio disgusto. —¿Y ese color? ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a tu cabello?

Shizuo no pudo ni molestarse por aquel comentario a causa del asombro. Era como mirarse a un espejo de la muerte… Y era aterrador.

—¿Tú eres…  Tsugaru Heiwajima ? —Se atrevió a preguntar cuando pudo recomponerse un poco , recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro. — Yo soy…

— Shizuo , lo sé . —Interrumpió el mayor. — Llevo muerto más de quinientos años, no puedo entretenerme con nada más que ver a mis descendientes. —Explicó con voz tranquila.

—Entonces sabrás que  Tsukuyomi volvió y está causando problemas otra vez. —El teniente contestó con seriedad, haciendo que el otro frunza el ceño y agache la mirada con su cuerpo tenso por el enojo.

—Claro que lo sé, por años lo único que he deseado es verlo morir , pero hasta ahora no tuve ese  privilegio. —Volvió a mirar al rubio, pero ahora con más calma. —Eso hasta que llegaste tú,  ya que serás quien acabe finalmente con él .

—Espera ¿cómo que yo? No hay manera en la que pueda matar a un dios, mucho menos cuando tiene a esa estúpida espada maldita que...

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA! —Gritó colérico el samurái, sorprendiendo al otro por ese repentino exabrupto al mencionar a Saika.

—¿Dijiste... “ella”? —Preguntó, viendo como el mayor agachaba la mirada de nuevo, solo que esta vez con un semblante acongojado, haciendo que los ojos del teniente se abran con sorpresa. —No me digas que antes... Era una persona.

—No era una simple persona. —Comenzó tras un suspiro de tristeza. —Era la mujer más hermosa que haya existido. —Volvió a mirar al otro con una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza. —Su nombre era  Kanra , era una  miko que veía espíritus y había llegado hace poco tiempo al santuario del pueblo en el que yo vivía. Unos años antes de su llegada mi esposa había muerto dando a luz a nuestro hijo y yo no dejaba de estar deprimido por eso, incluso si por fuera no lo aparentaba. —Rio levemente y miró hacia los  sakura . —Al principio no podía ni estar cerca de ella por su personalidad retorcida y sarcástica, pero luego... Simplemente no pude evitar caer por esos bellos ojos rojos y su largo cabello negro.

Aquella descripción hizo que la sangre se congelara en el cuerpo de  Shizuo . Que aquella mujer fuese una médium de ojos rojos y cabello negro era demasiada casualidad como para ser eso simplemente. El rubio tragó en seco y, tras dudar mucho al no querer escuchar la respuesta, hizo su siguiente pregunta.

—El apellido de aquella mujer... ¿Era  Orihara ? —El hombre del kimono azul pareció entender el porqué de aquella pregunta y simplemente asintió, haciendo que su descendiente sienta el terror invadir su cuerpo. —¿Cómo es que terminó siendo una espada demoníaca? — Tsugaru cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño en un semblante de puro dolor.

—Ella decidió sacrificarse por mi culpa. Durante toda su vida, un demonio la estuvo acosando, queriendo poseerla y convertirla en un demonio y ella pudo evitarlo por mucho tiempo, pero... —El samurái apretó sus puños con fuerza, abriendo los ojos otra vez, pero aún sin mirar al otro. —Por culpa de mi debilidad luego de sellar los objetos junto a mis compañeros de los otros clanes, en un momento cuando Tsukuyomi estuvo a punto de matarme, Kanra se entregó a ese demonio y se convirtió en la espada demoníaca Saika para que yo pueda usarla y herir lo suficiente a ese dios bastardo para que se rindiera. Pero ahora él la está usando para lograr su objetivo. —Miró a su heredero con determinación tras una breve pausa y volvió a hablar. —Odio tener que pedir esto, pero te suplico que lo detengas, si yo sigo en este lugar es porque no podré descansar en paz hasta que ella sea libre de su maldición, la amo demasiado como para no esperarla. No sé con qué me encuentre al otro lado de este puente, pero si al cruzar no puedo verla de nuevo, esperaré aquí para decirle que lo siento mucho y que la amo con todo mi corazón.

El teniente se sentía demasiado aturdido  y aterrado por todo eso. Si a esa mujer la  había atormentado un demonio y tuvo que sacrificarse por amor ¿Significaba eso que le pasaría lo mismo a  Izaya ? No, no  permitiría que eso pasara, no había manera en la que  Shizuo pudiese seguir con su vida si algo así ocurría. Frunció el ceño y miro al mayor directo a los ojos.

—Lo haré, solo dime cómo vencerlo y me encargaré de que nunca más le arruine la vida a nadie. —Estaba decidido a cumplir con aquella petición, no solo por él y por las demás familias, sino también por  Orihara , lo protegería incluso si le costaba la vida.

—Como podrás imaginar, asesinar a un dios es una tarea imposible porque ellos son inmortales, pero no en el sentido que te imaginas. —Tsugaru comenzó a explicar. —El “dios  Tsukuyomi ” es inmortal, pero no él específicamente, lo que significa que incluso si asesinas a este, uno nuevo y sin ninguna memoria volverá a nacer, será un completo reinicio que traerá paz para todos los descendientes de los otros linajes y el nuestro, no más muertes por nuestra culpa. Solo tienes que apuñalarlo con  Saika y con  Kusanagi en el corazón.

—Dicho así suena sencillo, pero ¿Cómo podré llegar lo suficientemente cerca de él para hacer eso? Sigue siendo un dios así que debe ser muy fuerte. — Tsugaru sonrió suavemente al escuchar eso y dio un par de pasos hacia el menor, pero sin bajar del puente.

—Podrás hacerlo, solo recuerda que no estás solo en esto, tienes a tus amigos, al  Shinrin-yoku , a mí, y, además, tendrás mucha ayuda extra. —Ante la expresión confundida del vivo, prosiguió. —Luego de ganada la batalla, el emperador quiso un culpable para todo el desastre que se ocasionó y yo me entregué como completo responsable para que ninguno de mis hombres ni de los otros clanes muera, convenciéndolo de que en realidad había recorrido la región en nombre de  Takeda -san, mi daimyō, para reunirlos incluso aunque servían a Oda-san y Tokugawa-san. Sin embargo, el emperador dijo que estaba realmente sorprendido por lo apegado que fui al bushidō, así que me dejó cometer  seppuku en lugar de asesinarme como un simple criminal sin honor. Pero antes de cometer suicidio rogué a un dios que ayudara a mis descendientes a acabar con  Tsukuyomi de una vez por todas, y su respuesta fue que en el momento en que mi linaje se mezclara con el de otra de las familias de guerreros, le daría su fuerza y protección a aquel heredero, además de que lo ayudaría en la batalla a cambio de una gota de sangre.

Shizuo abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquella revelación ¿Era ese el origen de su fuerza sobrehumana? En este punto no sabía si estar feliz por aquel trato o sentirse molesto con su antepasado por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto durante toda su vida con algo como una fuerza incontrolable para un humano, tanto que hasta él mismo creyó que provenía de un monstruo.

—O sea que ese dios será nuestro aliado en la batalla final. — Quiso confirmar, consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro. —Bien, eso es un alivio supongo, aunque lamento que por culpa de  Tsukuyomi hayas tenido que morir con tal de salvarlos a todos.

—Recuerda que la derrota no cae del cielo, es la responsabilidad del comandante. Aunque incluso si no hubiese tenido que hacerlo, no podría haber seguido sin Kanra. —Dijo, dando a entender que la culpa que sentía por los acontecimientos y muertes durante esa guerra seguían sobre su espalda, haciendo que el rubio sienta un poco de lástima y empatía por aquel pensamiento. Si alguno de sus hombres muriese, él tampoco se lo perdonaría. —En fin, debes volver antes de que te quedes sin aire. —Habló otra vez, sonriendo levemente. —Recuerda, vence a ese maldito y cuídate mucho a ti, a tus hombres y a Izaya. —La mención del nombre de su novio lo hizo sonrojar levemente, por lo que el mayor rio. —Te dije que observo a mis descendientes, es lógico que sepa eso. —Un poco de dolor apareció en su sonrisa. —Pero en serio, no permitas que él pase por lo mismo que Kanra, no quiero que repitas nuestra historia. Te deseo mucha suerte,  Shizuo .

Luego de eso, el teniente sintió como si el suelo bajo sus pies desapareciera, cayendo nuevamente en el agua y sumergiéndose completamente antes de emerger, otra vez en la cueva.

—¡ Shizu -chan! —Llamó  Orihara , yendo hacia él cuando lo vio salir del lago tosiendo, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a pararse, aunque se sorprendió cuando el rubio lo jaló hacia abajo, haciendo que caiga de rodillas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si estuviera asustado. —Ya estás de vuelta con nosotros, no te preocupes. —Intentó calmarlo, sintiéndose un poco perturbado por nunca haberlo visto actuar así de perturbado antes.

Pero el informante no tenía idea de que lo que tenía así al otro era lo que su antepasado le había contado sobre  Kanra .

—Supongo que pudiste encontrarlo. —Habló finalmente  Riko , acercándose a ellos con un semblante algo preocupado mientras cubría a su nieto con una manta. —¿Te sirvió de algo?

—Sí, ya sé cómo matarlo. — Shizuo contestó con voz grave, soltando finalmente a  Izaya para cubrirse mejor y ponerse de pie con ayuda de los otros dos.

Luego de eso, el rubio se cambió de ropa y volvieron hasta su auto, deteniéndose a mitad del camino en una zona boscosa donde el guardabosques se bajó y, para sorpresa de los más jóvenes, mostró su verdadera forma, la que era de un  kitsune que comenzó a correr por el bosque, ya que según  Riko , era un aliado del  Shinrin-yoku . Para cuando llegaron a la casa, la anciana le dijo al menor que vaya a darse un baño caliente mientras ella preparaba el almuerzo. Por su parte, el de ojos rojos se ofreció a ayudarla, pero ella dijo que sería mejor que hablase con su pareja, por lo que ahora estaba sentado en la cama mientras esperaba que el otro terminara.

—¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó el azabache cuando vio al más alto salir del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra alrededor del cuello con la que se estaba secando el cabello, quien solo asintió con un semblante serio. —Supongo que ha de ser extraño ver a alguien muerto por primera vez ¿eh? —Intentó aliviar un poco el ambiente mientras se levantaba y tomaba de la muñeca a  Shizuo para que se sentara en el colchón, inclinándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Te ves muy afectado.

Heiwajima torció la boca y frunció el ceño  levemente , recordando toda la parte sobre el sacrificio de la mujer que su antepasado amaba, historia que no pensaba contarle a Orihara... Por lo menos no por ahora.

—Me dijo cómo matarlo y me explicó el origen de mi fuerza, pero... —Apoyó su frente contra el torso de su pareja y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que un leve temblor recorra su cuerpo. —No puedo evitar sentir que todo esto es culpa mía, todas esas personas muertas... ¿Cómo lo soportas? ¿Cómo puedes vivir tan tranquilo viéndolos por todos lados? —Preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa, sorprendiendo un momento al informante antes de que sonría levemente.

—Soy muy bueno fingiendo al parecer, porque nunca he estado tranquilo desde que comencé a ver espíritus ¿sabes? —Se sentó sobre el regazo del otro con sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera ajena y sujetó el rostro del de ojos marrones entre sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa. —Sin embargo, hasta ahora solo estuve sobreviviendo, porque no fue hasta que te conocí que empecé a vivir realmente, es casi como si pudiera respirar finalmente. —Le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazó con fuerza. —Incluso si muriese a manos de Tsukuyomi, al menos podré decir que morí amando a alguien y siendo el estúpido cliché romántico del que siempre me burlaba. —Comentó burlón, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse levemente al darse cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decir, demasiado empalagoso para su usual forma de hablar.

Lo que no sabía, es que detrás de aquella risita que escuchó por parte del menor y los brazos que rodeaban su cintura en un estrecho abrazo, había una expresión llena de sufrimiento y un miedo inmenso a perder a quien tanto amaba.

** _ Continuará... _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hitobashira (pilar humano): es un antiguo sacrificio humano, donde el sacrificado es enterrado vivo debajo de o cerca de edificios de gran escala como diques, puentes, y castillos, como una oración u ofrenda a los dioses para que el edificio no sea destruido por desastres naturales como inundaciones o por ataques enemigos.  
-Ubasute (abandono de una anciana): se refiere a la costumbre supuestamente realizada en Japón en el pasado distante, por la que un pariente enfermo o anciano se llevaba a una montaña o algo así, y se dejaba allí para morir.  
-Shinrin-yoku: supuestamente significa "baño forestal", refiriéndose a interiorizarse en el bosque donde todo es silencioso, tranquilo y relajante (lo elegí porque me gustaba como sonaba jaja)
> 
> ¡Buenas tardes/ noches/ lo que sea! Les pido un millón de disculpas por la tardanza pero entre la universidad, la depresión y la ansiedad no pude escribir casi nada, y lo peor es que seguro que el próximo capítulo también tarde bastante (les juro que me duele más a mí que a ustedes)  
Espero que les haya gustado, que dejen un comentario y que si todavía no lo hicieron, me dejen un kudo porque me ayuda mucho a seguir. Además, en mi Tumblr (yukiko-fubuki) hay un dibujo del lugar donde se encontraron Shizuo y Tsugaru por si quieren ver qué onda.  
¡Hasta la próxima! ^.^/

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta idea también surgió de una conversación de Discord con una usuario de Tumblr así que espero que les guste, traté de pensar en una trama decente, es la primera vez que hago una historia de este estilo así que tengan paciencia conmigo por favor.  
Las actualizaciones tardarán de 1 a 2 semanas o quizá más porque estoy cerca del período de exámenes en la universidad, aunque ya tengo escritos los primeros cinco capítulos, pero bueno  
Dejenme kudos y comentarios si les gustó, eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir  
¡Hasta la próxima!  
PD: Espero que alguien haya entendido que "Suny" era una parodia de "Sony" o voy a llorar(?


End file.
